Heart or Mind
by Raiultima
Summary: "What do I do? My heart still pines for the girl that broke mine. But my mind wants the girl that should be my biggest enemy." Rated M for Language and Sexual content and scenes. Catorade / Joriat friendship, Jori and Cori romance.
1. At War Within Ones Self

**Heart or Mind**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**FYI - **_Italics is someone's dreams/memories, _**bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_**and bold italics is a text message.**_

**Chapter 1 - At War Within One's Self**

Tori was sitting alone in her room. It was the middle of her senior year, two and a half years after beginning at Hollywood Arts. After the Big Showcase, where she filled in for her horribly untalented sister, Trina, she was offered a position in the prestigeous school, even though she had never asked her parents to allow it, or even set up a formal audition. It was there that she met her long term, ex-girlfriend.

She had seen the pretty redhead, who had crushed on her the instant she laid eyes on her. But that was what Tori Vega was about. She wasn't vain, but she did know that many of the guys, especially those who knew her well enough, wanted her. So she flaunted it, even if unintentionally. The redhead didn't stand a chance falling for her, like most everyone did.

If it wasn't her body drawing you in, she had found her voice that day. She lit up the stage, receiving a standing ovation after she was done. After arguing with some of the students, along with the pricipal, she finally accepted the chance, and was given her shot to shine. Which was what her song had been about.

During her first day, she met a weird boy, with glasses, an afro, and a puppet. The puppet had one hell of a mouth, and came off to strong. But the boy, who acted like he had no control over it, used it to voice his true opinions because he was too timid and easily frightened. She also met her friend who had helped her sister reherse the song before the Chinese Herb Gargle robbed her of the chance. Most of the students and teachers were very thankful, and in seeing Tori fill in, instantly gravitated to her.

She met the same redhead, who she unintentionally offended, by accidentally comparing her to an animal. But of course, it was her name. So once the unfortunate situation was resolved, they put everything behind them and became instant friends. Tori, who had been a lesbian since the day she turned thirteen, and her friend kissed her as her birthday present, thought one thing in that moment.** "You'll be easy to get to. This should be fun."**

She found her way to her first class, accidentally bumping into a handsome boy, spilling coffee on him. Even though she had no interest, she gave him the most seductive look she could. She knew for a fact that he could be used, but she didn't know how. She wiped her arm across his chest, and in return, got a gothic enemy bearing down her neck.

_"DUDE, WHY YOU RUBBING MY BOYFRIEND?"_

She had wanted, in that moment, to explain herself as a lesbian and that she had no interest. But she decided that she could have fun tormenting the girl, even if she didn't know how. After their crazy "hobo" teacher thanked her for the two dollar donation, he invited the goth to start an improv challenge. After Tori went to help, having coffee spilled on her, she knew her mission was clear. Embarass and humilate the girl.

She feigned her anger and torment, knowing that she could get some sympathy. When she returned to the school, volunteering to run her own improv challenge, the goth, redhead, and handsome boy, along with her only friend (at the moment) were brought to the front of the class. The redhead, who was easily eliminated, and received a piece of candy for her efforts, was watched with expert precision. She knew that she had her weakness found.

After her friend, André, accidentally talked without thinking, he was ousted as well. After the goth's boyfriend, Beck, "fainted", leaving Tori with the goth, Jade, their war truly began. It took almost an entire alphabet, twenty-lines between the girls. After finally getting rid of the goth, Beck "awoke", and Tori thought it out in her head what would get beneath the goth's skin.

_"Get up, alien."_

_"Head dizzy."_

_"I know what will help."_

_"Jumping Jacks?"_

_"Kiss me!" The goth stared her down, almost killing with the look she gave._

_"Let's do it!" After the shared kiss, which Tori actually didn't care about, but did just to get the boy into manipulateable putty in her hands, and to piss of the goth._

Thinking back with everything that had happened with she and Jade, Tori finally understood their rivalry and what it truly meant. She didn't fear Jade. She never did. She was actually in awe of her, her unshakeable confidence and unresolved self image. She knew that they were friends, even if Jade wouldn't admit it. But Tori couldn't help wondering why? Sure she had created problems with Beck and Jade, shaking Jade's world and putting just enough of a wrinkle for the girl to eventually start questioning him. That had never happened before.

But when Jade came to her for help, Tori instantly knew that she had Jade. Not romantically, but as a friend. They never spoke about it openly, except when Jade's "I couldn't do that to a friend ... ... ... or even you" joke was used. Even though it wasn't actually verified, both girls knew it. It wasn't until Tori started having problems with Cat, that she started thinking about other things.

She finally started noticing Jade's body when her teacher, Sikowitz, forced "Walter" and "Nancy" to have a date at Nozu. It was there that she finally started feeling a closer "connection", well, as close as Jade would allow. She started seeing Jade in a different light, and Cat picked up on it. Tori had tried, unsuccessfully for six months, to convince the redhead that there was no interest. But since she was lying to herself, it was impossible to make it believable.

What she didn't know, is that Jade felt it too. She had been watching, even with Beck at her side, making mental notes about Tori's habits and mannerisms. She had started masturbating to the thoughts of Tori instead of Beck, and silently hoped that she might have a chance. So when Cat called her, tearful, stating that she had called it quits with the latina, Jade's heart leapt into her throat.

The moment Jade was off the phone with Cat, she sent a message to Tori.

_**I heard about you and Cat**_

_**Oh, I bet you're happy I'm miserable**_

_**Actually, I feel sorry for you. Are you okay**_

_**You really want to know?**_ Tori never trusted Jade with anything like this. Specifically because she feared that Jade would use it against her, and humiliate the girl. But knowing that Jade "cared", or whatever she was doing, it made Tori's day, even if she was heartbroken.

_**Yeah. Do you need someone to talk to?**_

_**If you want. My front door is open. I'm in my room**_

She didn't get a response, so she believed that Jade just let it go. She sat in her room, recalling some of the memories of her ex. She remembered the time at Karaoke Dokey, when the two girls cheated to win over Jade and Cat. She helped them get revenge, for Cat's sake. She didn't care for Jade at the time, at least not the way she did now.

After the revenge, Tori went to Cat's for some alone time before returning home. Cat had been so thankful, she finally allowed Tori to play a bit with her. Tori had tried before, but Cat would always stop. But when Cat brought Tori's hands to her chest, and allowed them to entertain themselves while Tori's lips were focused elsewhere, Tori melted. It didn't take long for Jade to barge in, almost gagging and throwing up. Apparently, she didn't know that the girls had been dating.

She thought about the boy Moose, who had become an object of affection for herself, Cat, and Jade. The girls, being the only ones who knew of the relationship, decided it best to "feud" over the boy to cover it up as much as possible. Jade didn't want to admit her interest in Tori, and was hoping that he would take Cat away, leaving a heart broken Tori to be consoled.

Cat and Tori went back to Karaoke Dokey, singing a song for their friends after leaving them out to dry. During the entire performance, the girls were watching each other and calculating which one was winning. It was their little battle, to constantly out do each other. Whenever one girl "won", she would decide her prize. Usually sexual in nature, the girl made sure to make her girlfriend pay.

But they were only trying to stop the inevitable. Their relationship was collapsing around them, and Jade was the cause. She didn't know it, and didn't want to be the cause of pain for either. Cat was her best friend, so she wouldn't do anything to the fragile girl. And Tori, well, she had the hots for her. So to see her in pain, well, just felt wrong. Even if in the long run, it would help her get Tori, she wouldn't do it. She wanted Tori to be happy, even if she was miserable herself. She was already miserable, her life being nothing more than a shit bag full of the crap that her broken family decided to put on her. Even Beck had stopped trying, leaving her behind the door at Tori's and letting her walk away.

It had been that moment when Jade's resolve to have Tori grew to its strongest. She started, unseen, to lay little traps for Tori and Cat. And like a minefield, there was almost no way to escape the traps. She had finally gotten her wish, and had gotten in her car way too fast. She was at Tori's in fifteen minutes, almost realizing that she was still in her pajamas. She had been called too early on a Saturday morning, but she decided to make the best of it.

Jade walked into the home without knocking, Holly staring at the raven haired girl. She knew Jade, but was still perplexed at her unannounced visitor.

"Hello, Jade." Holly didn't know that Cat had broken up with her daughter earlier in the morning, about two AM. Or that Tori still hadn't had any sleep.

"Hello, Mrs. Vega." Being as cordial as possible, she asked for a cup of coffee. With her regulatory two sugars, she drank in silence while thinking what she would actually say to Tori.

_"Hey, I've had the hots for you - NO." "Um, Tori. We're friends, right? - HELL NO."_ She finally decided to let her inner actress calm her down. Nothing like improv to test your abilities. And Jade's were honed to a sharpened point. It was a deadly weapon, and with her looks, she was naturally going places in Hollywood. As a writer and actress, she knew she would find her path. Just like Tori, with her cheekbones and her singsong voice. Even Cat, who may be ditzy but could still hold her own, would have an easy path. But now was not the time to dwell on her friend.

She finally walked up to Tori's room, seeing the bloodshot puffy eyes in front of her. Jade hesitantly walked in. She smiled, and Tori unease got the better of her. She didn't know Jade was one for sympathy or care, she was too rough around the edges.

"Hey, Jade." Tori's weariness and pain was evident, and Jade's face softened. If she was going to get Tori to trust her, she needed to proceed with caution. She walked up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Tori, I'm sorry."

"Hey, Cat and I had a good run. Two and a half years." Tori's fake smile didn't fool the goth, and both sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"Tori, look. Cat was heartbroken about it."

"You talked with her?"

"Yeah, she called me to tell me."

"How did she sound?" Tori's love for the girl was evident, and would take a long time to get over. Jade decided to tell her the truth. Subterfuge wasn't the best option. Lying to the person you wanted to be with wasn't the best way to start.

"Sad. She really loved you."

"Then why would she leave?"

"I honestly don't know, Tori. But I do know one thing." Jade scooted closer to the latina, who rested her head on the goth's shoulder. Both girls' hearts leapt, and for a moment, Tori looked up to Jade, who was staring off into the distance.

"What's that, Jade?"

"Huh?" Jade had zoned out. In her mind, this was so easy. Just confess to Tori you want her, share a deep kiss, and everything goes from there. But now, her mind was like scrambled eggs.

"You said there was one thing you knew. What?" Tori was hoping in her heart that Jade would just lean in and kiss her. But even with that hope and desire, it still felt wrong. Her love for Cat overrode her lust for Jade.

"I think Cat was dumb for letting you go." Both girls took a deep breath, and sat in a weird silence. Tori's mind was in overdrive automatically.

_"Did she just say that? Does she? Could she?"_ Not believing what she heard, she decided to ask again.

"What did you say?"

Jade decided that reitterating the point might be a bad thing. "Nothing, Tori. Forget it." **"Nice going, Jade. You had her. And you just let her go. STUPID."** Jade got up, hugging Tori and inhaling the vanilla perfume. She held on long enough, knowing that if she really had lost Tori, that she would remember this moment forever. She wanted and needed Tori, and if this was all she would ever get, then she would make the most of it.

After the contact ceased, both girls looked to each other, not knowing what to do next. Jade finally just walked out the door, a small tear in her eye. **"I fucked it up. I lost any chance I had. Why couldn't I just tell her?"**

Tori, on the other hand, had a different thought on her mind. **"What do I do? My heart still pines for the girl that broke mine. But my mind wants the girl that should be my biggest enemy."**

**OKAY! First chapter down! I think I have this set up for lots of fun! Let me know what you think. Please, R/E/R! (Read, Enjoy, Review!)**


	2. Game On

**Heart or Mind**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**FYI - **_Italics is someone's dreams/memories, _**bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_**and bold italics is a text message.**_

**Chapter 2 - The Game**

Tori watched as Jade left her alone, all the while wanting to run and grab her. But she couldn't get her muscles to respond, and stood in her lonley despair. She didn't have anyone to turn to, with her friends and family not knowing that she had been with Cat for so long. Everyone just saw a happy friendship, and both girls had aimed to keep it that way. Jade had only found out because of the makeout session she walked in on after they bested Haley and Tara in their own twisted little game. But Jade was too indifferent about the situation.

But then again, why had she come in the first place? If she truly didn't want to be friends with Tori, and if she saw them as rivals, then why try and comfort her? Why not use this as her chance to grind Tori into dust underneath her boot, and laugh as the dust blew away with the wind? Tori's mind couldn't grasp it, and she sat, confused and alone.

She didn't have anything to do, as school projects for Seniors were almost unheard of. Their time was spent mastering their skill for the upcoming Big Showcase, which was still two months away. She hadn't even selected a song or dance, so there was nothing to reherse to take her mind off of things. She felt her phone vibrate, and looked down to see the text.

_**Tori, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I can't be with someone who I know wants someone else**_

_**Cat, please. I told you, I don't like Jade. We're "friends" because you two are so close, that we have to spend time together. And Sikowitz. There is nothing there**_

_**I just can't believe that. I hope we can remain friends, please**_

_**Cat, no matter what happens, you'll always be my friend.**_ Tori knew lying to herself about Jade was what made the situation occur in the first place. **"Why couldn't I admit it? Yes, Cat, I like Jade. No, Cat, I don't want her. I love you, and you're the only girl for me, promise."** But it wouldn't be that easy. Cat would only hear the part about Jade, which would bring about the same result they had now. So in the end, fate had put them on the course to where they were, and now, they had to find a new course.

_**Kay kay! You're my best friend, Tori. Even more than Jade. I don't want to lose you.**_

Cat was a talking paradox. If Tori was that important to her, and if she really meant what she said, then shouldn't trust be easy enough? Shouldn't their affection for each other drive away everything else, leaving the two girls to be happy? Tori wanted to know for sure. Maybe Cat had another girl in mind, and was pushing Tori away? But that would make it easier to have Jade, and not have Cat go mental about it. **"Huh, maybe this **_**is**_** for the best."**

She got up, putting some clothes on and walking down to her car. She had finally, after many failed attempts, passed her driver's test. Her father had paid for her a car, which was a bit of a clunker, but would do for now. Tori drove to Cat's, looking for the truth. She knocked on the door, Cat's mother welcoming her in.

"Hey, Tori. How is everything going?" Tori hid her pain, smiling at the woman and shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh you know, sometimes good, sometimes bad. I'm okay though, thank you." The elder Valentine moved aside, and Tori walked up to Cat's room, knocking and waiting for a response.

"Hello?" Cat had no idea that Tori was there, and that she wanted information.

"Cat, open up, please." Cat's heart stopped. The girl she loved, and wanted nothing more than to be with, was on the other side of the door. But Jade was making things too complicated. Cat knew that there was a part of Tori, however large or small, that wanted the goth. And Cat loved Tori enough to let her make that decision. No matter the amount of pain, no matter what it did to her psyché, Cat was going to allow Tori to make her choice. She only prayed it would be her.

After the door slowly crept open, Tori smiled to her ex. Cat moved aside hesitantly, unsure of what to make of things. They had broken up the night before, but Tori was wearing a smile the size of Texas. **"Is she happy I broke up with her? But her texts? She loves me, right? Shouldn't she be sad?"**For a moment, Cat lost her self control, leaning in and kissing Tori's lips. Both girls shed a tear, the familiarity helping them relax into a natural state. After Cat broke the kiss, looking to the latina with regret in her eyes, both girls in that point knew the same thing.

**"She still loves me, and wants to be with me. And I want her."**

But even as Tori's rationale and heart were drawing her into the redhead in that moment, her mind was battling her hard. Jade, who had been so close only a short while ago, had a special place in her life, also. Even if she didn't know it or would accept it. Tori leaned in, hugging the smaller girl again.

"Cat, I love you. I don't know why you're afraid of Jade. She hates me, you know that."

**"That's what you think, Tori. She wants you, she told me herself. And if you want her, too, then go get her. I won't stop you."**

"I love you too, Tori. But Jade-"

"Isn't anything more than a friend to me, I promise. Please, I don't want to lose you, either, and I can't stand the thought of being apart from you."

"Tori, I-" Tori pulled the girl in again, silencing the girl's lips with her own. But as much love and passion as there was, she couldn't shake what she knew. It just plain felt wrong, but she wouldn't allow herself to admit it. She didn't accept it. She loved Cat, and that should be enough. Love is the most true emotion, and trumps everything else. Why was this so hard? Why did Jade have to come and wreck her perfect relationship with her amazing girlfriend. She walked back out, heading back home for the evening.

xxxxx

**"I love Cat." "I want Jade." "I love Cat." "I want Jade." "I love Cat." "I want Jade."** Tori's emotions wouldn't let her have any rest. She knew that she could get Cat back. Just wait the last two months until she graduated, and then move with her to New York, where Cat had dreams of Broadway. It would move them a country away from Jade, and the distraction that came along with it.

But as soon as her heart told her that, her mind would echo back with how Jade was perfect for her. The curves of her body, the pink lips that begged to be kissed, the dark hair and tattoo that screamed danger. Everything about her drew Tori deeper and deeper. It wasn't until Trina came in, telling her lunch was ready, that Tori got a moment's rest.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a moment." Not even her family could help. None of them knew of Tori's sexual orientation, or that she loved her best friend but wanted her goth rival. Tori grabbed some jeans, sliding her legs out of her pajamas and into tight fabric. Her phone alerted her again, this time her best guy friend on the other line.

_**"Hey, Tori. Whatcha doing tonight? Maybe we could see a movie?"**_ André couldn't catch a clue. She had tried to shy away from him, to let him know she wasn't interested. She wanted to tell him there was no interest, but wasn't sure if he would accept her secret or not. Everyone always changed how they acted around people who were gay or lesbians, even if they didn't know they were doing it. And Tori didn't want anything to change. Which is why Cat was winning the battle inside of her, but the war was still raging, harder and stronger by the moment.

_**"I don't know. Probably not." **_**"Because I'll be too busy crying my eyes out."** Tori started walking down the stairs, and her phone answered her back.

_**"Okay, well, let me know."**_ Tori walked down for dinner, smelling the chicken her father had grilled. It was a rare Saturday off for David, and he wanted to take full advantage. He had planned an entire day with his family, with mini-golf and a shopping trip. He wasn't scared of Trina hitting him with another club, because she would be playing with Tori instead.

Tori sat with her lunch, picking at the plate while not much reached her mouth. She couldn't focus, her inner battle dominating her every ounce of concentration. Her family watched, wondering what had the girl so perplexed and on edge. Holly tried talking to her, but after a few failed attempts, gave up. Trina, on the other hand, wouldn't relent.

"HEY!" Almost shattering her eardrum, Tori screamed and fell to the floor.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Why are you sitting there like a mummy?"

"I'm not."

"Tori, you've been sitting there, mumbling to yourself and not eating. Is everything alright?" Tori's inner walls broke, and she felt the emotions coming strong. But she didn't allow herself to show them. She got up from the table, and walked back to her room. She locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed.

xxxxx

"Cat, you shouldn't have let Tori go."

"Jade, she wants you."

"No she doesn't. Cat, she hates me. And I'm pretty sure she thinks I hate her too."

"She does."

"See, so there's no chance there for us. You need to take her back. She was happy."

"You can make her happier."

"But what about you?"

"I'll get over it."

"Cat, don't do that. You need to make yourself happy. And if Tori makes you happy, then be with Tori."

"But you will make her happier. She wants to be with you."

"It's not gonna happen." Cat knew what Jade was doing. It was the same thing she was. Both girls were letting their own feelings go, just so Tori could be happiest. Both wanted her so bad, but neither wanted to hold her back, either.

"Jade, I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

"Tori wants us both, I'm telling you. Let her figure it out."

"If you say so. I'm telling you, though, we're never getting together."

"Jade, whichever of us she chooses, the other needs to back off, and let her be happy."

"Uh, don't you think I've been doing that."

"Yes, thank you. But now, I don't think she's happy anymore. I'm letting her decide. So let the better girl win, and good luck."

"Good luck, though you don't need it. I don't stand a chance."

xxxxx

Tori spent the rest of her weekend in doubt, conflicted. Her love and lust, using her mind and heart as the battlefield and weapons, were battling and breaking her. She didn't sleep, didn't eat. Her family was worried, and even Trina's softer side came out. She offered to take Tori to get some Freezy Queen, and even paid for it. Tori took a few licks of the cone, but it mostly went to waste. Though not knowing what was wrong, her family did everything to show their support.

Monday morning came finally, and she knew that when she saw the girls, that she would make up her mind. Whoever she saw first, she didn't care who was around, she was going to walk up to them, pin them to a locker, and make her feelings known. And if anyone, friend / foe, or otherwise, had a problem, they could get over themselves.

She got out of her car, noting Cat's "chiz box" sitting next to Jade's convertible. It didn't help make things any easier, knowing they were both there. And knowing their cars were together meant they had probably arrived at the same time and were together. And she was right.

She walked through the front door, and saw the two girls standing together, talking to Beck and André. Robbie was there, too, but he wasn't doing much talking. He was staring at Cat's ass, almost having a heart attack as her skirt came ever so close to revealing what laid beneath. **"Well, he has good taste, I'll give him that. Of course, so does Beck and André."** Her plan blown out of the water, because she couldn't get to one without the other seeing, she walked to her own locker.

"Hey, Tori." Jade's voice was cheery, almost too much for a Monday morning. The latina knew that mornings, especially Monday, were "steer clear of Jade" times. So for her to walk up and initiate conversation? What was the deal. The same feelings from Saturday morning found their way back into her head. **"Does Jade actually like me? It can't be. She hates me."** She almost pinned Jade right then and there, but when she turned to face the voice, she saw the flash of red. It stopped her dead, then after standing dumbfounded for a moment, she stuffed her bag with her morning needs.

"Jade. What's up?" The goth didn't respond, so Tori looked back. She was gone, and Tori's head started wondering if she was imagining things. What she didn't know, was that Cat had gotten to her first, and was talking to her, trying to be as intimidating as possible. But seriously, how much did anyone believe Cat Valentine could be violent?

Tori looked everywhere, but neither girl was anywhere to be seen. If she had walked into the janitor's closet, she would have found them and listened to their conversation.

"HEY. I thought you wanted a fair fight."

"Exactly, Jade. I thought we were giving her space to let her figure it out. Since when is you talking to her, especially in the morning, fair?"

"Hey, I just said hello. You're the one that went too far and drug me in here."

"Well, Jade, it's game on. You think you can fight dirty? You haven't spent two and a half years with her. I know what she likes, and I know how to get her. You don't stand a chance."

"If you want a battle, I'll give you a war. One rule."

"What?"

"No sex. Anything else is doable. Deal?"

"Deal. Game on."

xxxxx

Later that night, Tori received two gifts. Jade had "anonymously" sent her a dozen roses, four red, four pink, and four white. Tori picked up the attached card, reading the note.

I've had my eye on you for a while.

Her heart lept, thinking and hoping that Jade might be the one sending them. But then she remembered how much Jade hated her. There was no way. Plus she wanted Cat, and loved the girl more than anything. And then one more thing to set her off. Cat had decided to follow the rule, "all's fair in love and war", so she took things to another level. After receiving a pic of her ex in nothing but lacy red panties, no bra, Tori felt herself getting wet.

**"Cat and I broke up. Why would she send me this? I know she still loves me. And she wants to be friends. This isn't the way friends act. What is she up to. She knows I want Jade. What if Jade really does want me too? And Cat knows that. Are they fighting for me?" **Tori thought about that for a few moments, visualizing what the two girls might do to grab her attention. As if her happiest dream and worst nightmare were playing out in front of her eyes, she couldn't help it.

She ran to her room, locking the door and pulling every bit of clothing off. Thankfully, she was home alone, and her room was on the second floor, and her blinds were closed. No one would see or hear her. Keeping the image of Cat fresh in her mind, along with the thought of Jade, who would be more forceful than she was used to, but she knew she wouldn't mind, she dove head first into pleasuring herself, allowing her lust to drive her. It didn't take long, her emotionally deprived body giving way too quickly. And as quickly as it came, it vanished. Because the moment she stopped, her inner struggle dominated her once again.

**"Uggh, what am I gonna do?"**

**Uh-oh. Girl fight! It seems like Cat may have an upper hand, and decided to play dirty. How will Jade bounce back? And who will Tori choose? Any ideas/suggestions? They are more than welcome, and I will do my best to incorporate them. Please, R/E/R!**

**Also, I do not own the pic that Cat sent to Tori. I **_**REALLY**_** wish I did, but alas, my dreams are futile. Maybe Jade will win, and leave Cat to me.**


	3. Girl Of My Dreams

**Heart or Mind**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**FYI - **_Italics is someone's dreams/memories, _**bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_**and bold italics is a text message.**_

**Chapter 3 - Girl of My Dreams**

_Tori was looking at some cute clothes, noting what she knew her girlfriend would like. The things that tightly held her body, the ones that cut low into her bust. She grabbed a shiny green top, and some sleek acid-washed skinny jeans, taking them to the front register. After paying for them, she went home to get ready for her date._

_She slipped into her new clothes, spritzing herself with vanilla perfume. She placed a healthy amount of cherry lip gloss on, and waited for her girlfriend to come pick her up. But for some reason, she didn't. And when she didn't, someone else came instead, and showed her the time of her life._

_They went to dinner, the restaurant over looking the ocean below. Tori cried when she saw the beauty, and her date wiped the tear with her thumb. After chatting over dinner for a few hours, the girls decided to walk down to the beach. Once there, they shared a kiss while looking over the star lit ocean. The moon was high above, and the girls watched as the tide washed in and out over their feet._

_"Hey, Tori, you know what'd be fun?" The latina looked up to her, noting the girl was already out of her shirt, and was pulling her pants down to her ankles. The girl was laughing and seductively motioning for Tori to follow._

_"What?" Tori only asked because she was asked first. She already knew where things were headed, and was pulling everything off herself as well. After the two bodies were nude, they ran into the ocean. Once they finished playing like little kids, splashing the salty water into each other's eyes and faces, they wrapped each other up._

_The intertwined their fingers, and kissed again. Tori's free hand ran down the girls back, tracing the shoulders and pain stakingly making the all too slow dive down her body. After stopping at her ribs, and tickling her for a moment, the latina's free hand finally had a firm grasp on the girl's ass, and she gave it a squeeze. In response, she felt her breasts being fondled, and the girls stared lovingly into each other's eyes._

_Once they were done in the water, their hormones were running wild enough that the girls skipped the movie they had planned and went straight home. After pulling into the driveway, and sharing a deep kiss, Tori sat in the girl's car, and looked again to her. But for some reason, she didn't look the same. _

_Where once there was dark hair highlighted with blue and red streaks, the red was now predominant. The smell of coffee had been replaced with strawberry, and the girl was even shorter than she had looked. She looked over the still nude body, her own body quivering at the sight._

_Walking into her home, and quietly up the stairs, the girls locked themselves in the bedroom. Laying on the bed, and pressing their bodies together, the girls allowed themselves to be free. Tori felt the hand tracing back to her breasts, while the girl was placing sentual kisses on her neck. She played with her nipple, rubbing it between her index and thumb, causing the latina to moan. After nipping and sucking at her neck for another moment, the girl's hand dove down between her legs._

_When Tori opened her eyes again, the girl had once again changed, this time the raven hair and scent of dark, strong coffee back where it had initially been. Tori caused herself to stop breathing for a moment, and the other girl picked up on it. Her indicision and cofusion got the better of her._

_"Tori, breathe. I love you." __**"I love you, too!"**__ The only problem was, which girl was she saying that too? And why were they changing places?_

_After feeling the euphoria in her body, Tori let herself go as the girl's tongue moved in and out of her wet core, taking in every taste. Tori grabbed the back of her head, moving the girl in closer, and feeling the hormones again. Once she felt herself give way again, she flipped the girl over and started working her._

_She moved her hands back to her ass, using it as leverage to make her task easier. After moving her tongue tortuously slow across the clit, causing the girl to moan and cry out, she blew the wet mound and watched the girl's body convulse. Tori's hand went back to work, finding a breast and clinging to it for dear life. Tori's other hand took the place of her mouth, and she put pressure and pace to work._

_Her mouth found the other girl's, and Tori looked at her again. The red hair was back, and Tori couldn't help but think she might be going crazy. But it didn't stop her. She made the girl's center contract around her fingers, pushing them together and causing slight pain. But Tori didn't let it deter her. She kept herself going, and finally made her come again. She continued her work until neither girl had anything left._

xxxxx

Tori awoke the next day, even more conflicted than she had been. Both Jade and Cat had been forefront figures in her dream that night, and her battle only grew harder. Her focus was so broken, it took her ten minutes just to find her bathroom. And another five to start the shower. After stepping into the freezing water, Tori jumped back out. **"Huh, I guess I should let it warm up, first."**

She watched the steam rising, and finally decided to get back in. The moment she felt the water streaming across her body, her dream started coming back to her. Now conscious enough to do something about it, Tori moved the shower head down to her clit, letting the water massage her. She stiffled her cries as much as possible, but when everything became too much, she finally moved the water away, and placed her hand back. She moved slowly, not wanting to excite herself too much and alert the entire household to what she was doing.

After allowing herself a bit more time than maybe necessary, Tori got out of the shower, and looked back at the photo of Cat from the previous night. She knew she loved Cat, and that Cat loved her. If Jade weren't there, then it would be the easiest thing to allow herself to be with Cat forever. But the doubt was there, and Tori needed to find out for certain. She would test the waters, so to speak. She decided to talk to Cat, picking up the phone and dialing.

The perky redhead answered immediately. "Hey, Tori. You get my message last night?" Thinking about it caused the latina's pants to get wet, and she gulped. Cat knew what she liked, and how to tease her into submission.

"Yeah, it was, um, wow. Cat, anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?" Tori's voice shook as she asked, and Cat noticed the unease. Maybe she could win the war with Jade, and finally prove to herself, and trust Tori, that everything between the girls was real and nothing would come between them.

"You. And I blush every time. And I almost cry." Cat felt her cheeks flush, and almost called everything off. Tori was right there, almost begging to be taken back. But Cat stood firm on her ground, knowing that the doubt needed to be rid of if they were ever going to be truly happy. And Tori didn't decide to help matters.

"Cat, you love me, right?"

"Of course, Tori, you know that." **"It's why I can't stand to see you like this. I need you to know for certain, so I can."**

"Then why did you let me go?" Cat sighed.

"Again with this? Tori, I know you like Jade. And if you want to be with her, then I love you enough to let you. I'd rather you be happy, than me." The redhead shed a tear, her confession getting the better of her. Tori's rationale finally allowed her to say what needed to be said.

"Cat, listen. You're right, okay. I like Jade. But I LOVE you. I may have some lustful feelings for Jade, but I want you. And only you. I don't care about anything else, as long as I can have you."

"Tori, stop lying to yourself. I see the way you look at her. Its the way you look at me. Awe filled captivation. Go be with her." Cat whimpered to herself when she said it, knowing that she could possibly be sending Tori away for good.

"Cat, she hates me. And I'm pretty sure she thinks I hate her too." Cat laughed for a moment, noting that both girls had almost word for word said the exact same thing about the other.

"Tori, I don't want to lose you. I love you. And like the saying says, 'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever'. We need to spend time apart so we can be certain, okay?" Tori sighed. Cat did have a point, but why should she give up her happiness just to let Tori be? It wasn't fair, and Tori never liked playing unfair. Trying to rationalize, her voice broke.

"Cat, please. I love you, isn't that enough?" Tori was doing her best, trying to convince herself in her heart and mind that Cat was enough, all while knowing it wasn't true. And she was trying to hold on the her so that she wouldn't have to deal with the heartbreak. It was her first real relationship, and she didn't konw if she could face it. Danny and Stephen were clear cover ups, because she was a bit ashamed and afraid of society and what would be made of her.

"Tori, don't. I gotta go." After letting the line go dead, Tori sat in silence for a few minutes. She picked the phone back up, dialing the speed dial for Jade's number. After listening to the ring for a few moments, she chickened out and hung up. She couldn't face it. Her head was in the right place, or so she thought. And if she allowed herself to give into it, shouldn't it be easy?

Tori left her phone on her bed, heading downstairs to see if anyone was up. She walked to the kitchen, her mother cooking herself an omlette. She offered one to Tori, but once she admitted there wasn't any eggs left, Tori settled on some oatmeal. She looked at her mother, who instantly saw the confusion.

"Tor, everything okay?" The latina sat in silence, not knowing what to do. Tell her mother, and face the scrutiny? Bottle up inside herself and let her heart and mind battle it out? Forget both girls and move on?

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Holly looked up skeptically, almost knowing what was coming. She had known for some time about Tori and Cat, but never said anything. She wanted her daughter to feel comfortable enough to talk to her, adult to adult.

"Of course, baby."

"Let's say, that like, maybe, sorta, well, if you, I don't know, liked two people at the same time, and, um, knew they liked you, but you weren't sure which gir-, uh, person to be with, what would you do?" Holly knew Tori would never admit anything. She decided to force the conversation along.

"Is this about Jade and Cat?" Tori let the oatmeal drip out of her mouth, not registering that it was getting all over her, or understanding the words that had just come from her mother's mouth. **"How does she know? I never told her."** "We all know. Trina told me, and I tried laughing it off. But I heard you and Cat one night." Tori's cheeks flushed with embarrasment.

"Mom, I-"

"Tori, it's okay. You are who you are. I love you and support you no matter what. It's what being a parent is really about. Teaching your kids while being accepting of their freedoms and choices. As long as you don't endanger yourself, you are free to do whatever you like. Promise. I like them, both. Cat and Jade are wonderful people. Pretty too."

"I know. Its part of the dilemma." Tori instantly saw both girls before her eyes, shedding a tear for both. Love and lust were fighting for every possible inch, neither one showing signs of relenting soon.

"Well, baby, what happened?"

"I've been with Cat since starting school at Hollywood Arts. I'm sorry for hiding it for so long."

"It's okay, baby. You were happy, so I didn't push you. But now you're not, and I want to know why so I can help."

"Thanks mom. Anyway, about six or seven months ago, Sikowtiz forced Jade and I to "date" for an evening so we could learn how to play a believable married couple." Holly nodded, following the story so far. "Well, I don't know why, since Jade has always been so mean and spiteful to me, but I think I started liking her that night? Maybe? I've been ignoring it all this time, but Cat saw it instantly, and finally broke up with me Friday night."

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I still love her, but I like Jade too. And I know Cat still loves me. She said she never wanted to lose me. That's gotta mean something."

"It sounds like, that if Cat truly does love you, that she is trying to let you decide, so you can be happy."

"That's what she said. There are two problems, though. One, this doesn't make her happy. I can't just move on, and leave her, can I? It's unfair. And two, I was happy with her. I still would be."

"But you'd always doubt it, right?" Another tear running down her cheek, Tori finally relented to it. Like a fan feeding air to flames, Tori felt it boiling out of her

"Yeah. I just don't know what to do."

"Follow your heart, Victoria. It will never lead you wrong." Holly got up, kissing her daughter's head.

"Yeah, well, my heart is telling me to stay with Cat. But everytime I try and tell her that, she tells me to go to Jade."

"Well, what does Jade think?"

"I don't know. I mean, if Jade likes me, then shouldn't I give her a chance? Shouldn't I find out for myself?" Tori's mind and heart were setting up their next battle site somewhere in her throat, and Tori felt the unease. She almost couldn't breathe, knowing that whatever choice she made, someone was going to get hurt.

"Tori, you don't have to please everyone. Do what you know will make you happy, and when you do, everything else will fall into place."

"I'm not so sure anymore what that is. I can't seem to figure it out." Holly finally walked back up the stairs, leaving Tori to sat in silence. The latina sat for a few minutes, letting her mother's words sink in. She finally finished her oatmeal, and cleaned herself from the semi-dried spots on her face. She walked back up the stairs to her room, picking her phone back up. There were two messages.

_**Tori, I love you. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. If it's me, then you'll come back. And if it's Jade, then I wish you well. Do whatever will make that come true, and I promise I'll accept it. - Cat**_

_**Tori, wanna spend the night at my place? Bring things for school tomorrow if you come - Jade **_

Tori's entire being was on a rollercoaster. The moment she read Cat's message, she wanted to call her, tell her she was sticking with her, and they would leave Jade behind forever. And she wouldn't take no for an answer. But after reading Jade's, everything crashed again and the war resumed. She decided to answer them both, and wait for whosever response she got.

_**Cat, I love you. If I told you I would be with you forever, could you finally put Jade behind us and let us be?**_

_**Sure, Jade, I'll be there. Seven okay?**_

Tori sat in silence, not knowing what to make of anything. She wanted so bad to have someone to hold and comfort her. She was on the verge of tears, and needed support. And she knew two perfectly good candidates. She finally got her first response, looking to the phone.

_**Seven's fine, Tori. **_The latina knew exactly what that meant. Jade only called her by her given name if she wanted or needed something. Tori had become accustomed to Vega, and accepted it as one of Jade's things that make her who she is. She was going to Jade's, and would see where things went. If Jade made any sort of move, Tori would call her out. And then, if there was any hesitation, which would mean Jade really did like her, then Tori would admit to her also. She needed to know.

_**Tori, if you truly do love me, you'll come back to me.**_** "Great." **Tori sarcastically thought to herself. She thought she was in the clear, but then Cat does this? Why must this be hard? But her mind was already made up. She chuckled for a moment. She was about to do something that would prove a point, or change everything forever. Shedding one more tear for her redheaded beauty, Tori started putting things in her bag. She was going to Jade's.

**"Cat, I love you. But if you're going to let me, then I'm going to figure this out. Just know, that if you lose, you only have yourself to blame. You let me go, after I told you I loved you and that you were all I need and want. I really did mean that, but now that you're letting me go, I have no real choice but to give her a chance. It's your loss."**

At about five PM, Tori's excitement got the better of her, and she jumped in her car. She pulled out her pearphone, calling Jade again. The goth, heart pounding at the thought of Tori being there by her side, composed herself before answering.

"Hey, Tori."

"Jade, is it okay if I come over already?" Tori was sounding desperate, wanting nothing more than to lose herself in the goth's presence. She knew that Jade would be hard, the sarcastic, hateful girl being very rough around the edges. But it was what drew you in. Other than the exceptional beauty, and her talents, Jade's absolute negative attitude was actually a refreshing way to look at life. Sometimes, negativity was actually better than positivity. And Tori, well she was prepared to do whatever to settle the dispute within herself. Her heart was racing, her blood pressure causing her to see spots and feel a bit dizzy.

"Sure, Tori. Want me to order something to eat so it'll be here when you get here?"

"Cheese pizza's fine, if you want it?" Tori was being cordial. As the host, Jade had the right to do whatever in her house.

"Sure, c'mon."

Tori slammed on the gas.

**"Here we go. Jade, this is your chance. Show me what you've got."**

**So, a night of fun in the West household. What will happen? If Jori blooms, will Cat accept it and move on? Or if Tori's heart wins, and she returns to Cat, will that be the end of all the doubt and questions? Please, R/E/R!**

**P.S. - Who do you want together? I am leaning 50% Cori, 45% Jori, and 5% Catorade. Cat has the slight edge because I love Ariana Grande, and would do anything to be with that girl. (Of course there's nothing wrong with Liz, or Victoria, but Ari just does it for me, ya know?)**


	4. Knowing or Feeling

**Heart or Mind**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**FYI - **_Italics is someone's dreams/memories, _**bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_**and bold italics is a text message.**_

**Chapter 4 - Knowing and Feeling**

**"The worst battle you have to fight is between what you know and what you feel."** Tori's mind and heart were still warring. She knew that with the actions of her night, she may finally get her answer. Or it could confuse her even more than before. She pulled up to Jade's, sitting in the car for a few moments before walking to the door. She knocked, and Jade took a few moments answering. She slowly sipped her coffee, winking at Tori, before allowing her in. The goth stared at her for a moment, before ushering her to the bedroom.

"I called for a pizza, as you requested." Jade looked at her, watching the tight ass in the all too tight jeans. **"No, Jade. Slow and steady wins the race."** Tori sat on Jade's bed, patting it and asking the goth to sit down.

"So, Jade, why'd you ask me here tonight?" Tori was fishing, knowing the truth. She could hardly believe it herself, that she was in Jade's room, sitting beside her. It was taking every ounce of control not to pin her down. She looked around at the unfamiliar territory, noting the decór. Black or dark purple were everywhere, accented by traces of deep greens, reds, and blues. Jade picked up a picture from her bedside table, showing it to Tori. It was one from Karaoke Dokey, after they and Cat had won their little competition.

"Well, Vega, you've always wanted to be friends. I may not like it, but I guess you, kinda, grew on me?" Jade's voice softened to a whisper as she finished, looking to Tori. "And, well, I guess I can say we are. Maybe." Tori wrapped her arms around the goth's neck, thanking her for finally admitting it. Both girls' controls were tested, and the contact was ended soon enough.

"So, where are your parents?" Tori watched Jade wince, and decided against it. "Nevermind. You don't have to answer." It was something that Jade would have difficulty doing, opening up and trusting Tori. Both girls wanted it to be easy between them, but spilling secrets wasn't the way to begin.

"Well, I-"

"JADELYN!" Jade's mother opened the door, looking to Tori. Skeptically eyeing her up and down, the woman spit venom. "WHO the fuck is that?" Tori was instantly hurt, having never been talked to or about that way before. She went to grab her things, ready to leave. Maybe it was a mistake to come. Jade saw the look, and grabbed her arm. Both girls felt the heat as their blood pooled in the point of contact, and shyed away from each other.

Jade composed herself through her anger, knowing that everything would be forgotten tomorrow anyway. But it still didn't mean she could leave Tori defenseless. "This is Tori Vega, mother. She's a friend, and we have school work to do. Do you mind?"

"Uggh, you and that damn school. Why did you ever go there to begin with?" Tori wanted to speak up, to defend Jade. But the goth was too quick.

"If you ever came and saw my productions, maybe you'd know. But of course, you love the bottle more than your own daughter, so I guess that stops you. And of course, daddy dearest is always with his girlfriend, so he never comes either. I just love this family." Jade's sarcasm got the better of her, and smiled one of her famous "fuck you" smiles. Her mother slammed the door. Tori looked to her, watching the pain and anger.

"Jade, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Tori, stop. You didn't do anything. If you weren't here, then she'd find something else to yell about. She's always drunk. And my dad, well, is my dad. You remember, right?" Tori nodded, recalling the time Ms. Lee produced "Well Wishes", and Jade's father admitted he liked it. That was the only thing about Jade's family that Tori had to go on, and her new insight shed some light on the dark girl. She started to understand.

"I'm so sorry, Jade. I wish-"

"Tori, don't. I'm okay, I promise. I'm independent, strong, and I don't need them." Tori watched her mouth, for more than one reason, and heard the conviction in her voice. She nodded, and grabbed Jade's hand.

"But you do need someone. Someone who sees you for you, and accepts it. And appreciates it. You're a wonderful girl, and anyone who doesn't see it doesn't deserve you." **"So cheesy, Tori. Way to go, moron." **Jade felt a tear running down her cheek. She wasn't supposed to cry. She was strong, she was better than that. But hearing Tori say what she did, her emotion came through. Tori had chipped the wall a bit, and Jade's vulnerability showed.

"Thank you, Tori. I-"

"HEY, Jade. I think there's someone here for you." Mrs. West called to the girl, who cringed at the hatred. Tori wanted to take Jade away, to bring her back to her house, make her more comfortable. Or maybe Jade actually was comfortable? She did live in this environment, and had for, well, however long it had been like this. Jade walked downstairs, grabbing the pizza from the delivery boy, tipping him a few bucks, and brought a few plates. Walking back to her room, she saw Tori with a tear in her eye.

"Everything okay, Vega?" Tori nodded, the pain evident. Jade knew why she was crying, but let it go. If Tori did care enough to say what she had, and to cry over Jade's situation, then maybe there really was a chance of something between them.

"I'm fine, Jade." Tori's stomach prompted both girls to open the box Jade had, steam rising and smells wafting through the air. Both girls licked their lips, again for more than one reason. Jade handed Tori her plate, and both girl dug in. It took Jade only a moment to realize that there was nothing to drink, so she offered a coke to Tori, who happily accepted.

Jade walked down the hall, into the kitchen. After grabbing a few glasses, and pouring some coke, she looked at the open liquor bottle. She knew that she wouldn't mind it, because it would help her relax. She was on edge, wanting everything to go smoothly. If her mother hadn't gotten beneath her skin, then she would be enjoying herself. But she couldn't help it. Could she spike Tori's drink though? Would Tori notice it? If Jade drank, and got a bit loose, would Tori see that Jade was? That would of course, mean that Tori would have to taste it on Jade, meaning that her lips would be on Jade's at some point. Losing herself in the thought for a moment, Jade finally thought against it. **"If anything, I want anything with Tori done right, with no help from outside people or influences."**

Jade walked into her room, noting Tori changing into her pajamas for the night. Apparently, Tori knew they would be staying there, out of view from anyone else. Thankfully, Jade had a bathroom, with shower, connected to her room. Tori wouldn't have to venture through the funhouse, and was silently thanking her lucky stars. It would mean more time to be with Jade, and more opportunity to settle the dispute her body was putting her through. Jade watched as Tori's thighs slid into the looser fitting cloth, and couldn't help take in her ass. It was wrapped in a silky red fabric. **"Wait, did she think something might happen tonight?"**

Tori took off her shirt, and her bra soon followed. Jade felt her inner lust fighting hard, almost forcing her to run and pin Tori down. Jade was about to act, but finally composed herself enough. She waited for Tori to finish, who knew that Jade was there, even though she didn't allude to it. She just put on a show, torturing the girl with the lotion she put on her body. After watching as Tori slowly massaged her own breasts, making them shine beneath the sheen of lotion, Jade felt the heat in her jeans.

Finally, Jade walked back into her room. "So, Tori. Whatcha wanna do tonight? It's only six, we have all night." **"We could just spend it in that bed if you want. NO, bad Jade."** Most people knew that Jade was bitter, and a bit twisted. But no one really, other than maybe Cat or Beck, knew why. Tori had finally caught a glimpse, the pain that family brought to Jade. Jade was emotionally starved, and needed someone. She couldn't help the thoughts of being with Tori, and falling for her. Even as independent and strong as she was, she still needed support. And Tori's loving and helpful nature, well, just seemed like the perfect balance and tool for such things.

"Well, I have a few movies, if you want?" She grabbed a few romantic somethings, showing them to Jade. She knew the goth would laugh them off, or probably take them from the case and break them. But when she actually agreed, Tori noticed that something was off. Almost like Jade was trying too hard, or keeping something secret. The goth was tense, not herself. Tori decided to try and break her out of it.

"Oh, and thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful, just like you." Tori mentally scolded herself, noting that Jade might just call everything off right then and there. She didn't plan on telling Jade she knew they were from her, or that she thought such things. At least, not right away. She wanted to play it slowly, but seeing Jade vulnerable, Tori took her chance, and was about to get an answer.

**"How'd she know? I sent them anonymously, and alluded to nothing about me?"** Jade shook her head. Of course she figured it out. Tori was just that good. "Welcome, Tori. I wasn't sure you'd like them, but I thought they would match you. You know, you're beautiful, too." **"Good going, moron. There's no way she's going to stay here if you pressure her too much or go too fast. She just broke up with Cat, and might go back. You promised Cat a war, and winning is the only thing that matters. You need to play slow, make sure that Tori is past her before anything happens."**

If there were any questions between them, those few statements answered every one of them. Jade sat back beside Tori, picking up the last slice of pizza, and chewing away. The movie started, and Jade killed the lights, causing almost total black around them. Tori's hand found Jade's and both girls let their guilty pleasures play in their minds. Jade wanted to call it quits on going slow, and have Tori right then and there. But she somehow controlled it, smiling at Tori and pulling her closer.

Halfway through the movie, Jade got up to change into her own pajamas. She walked into the bathroom, intentionally leaving a crack so Tori could spy. And did she ever. Her eyes measured every curve, tracing the pale legs up to her waist. She laughed, silently, at the skull and crossbones on Jade's ass. Tori's eyes meandered up her back, to her bra. **"Well, there it goes."** Tori caught a sight of Jade's chest, whimpering and feeling the wet heat back in her own crotch. After watching Jade's body disappear from sight, Tori couldn't help it.

"Don't go, please." **"Oh, God, I hope she didn't hear that."**

"What was that, Tori?" Jade had, and was laughing at the thought that Tori was being tortured as much as she was. Jade finally came back, and Tori's eyes darted back to the screen. Thankfully, they were watching something Tori had seen countless times, so she played everything off and filled Jade in on what she missed. Jade didn't buy it, and looked to Tori, who knew she was caught. A flush of red met both girls' cheeks, but thankfully, the dark room kept it from being seen.

Jade sat back beside her, and watched as the boring movie finally came to an end. Flicking the light back on, Jade looked down, Tori's head on her shoulder. Tori looked up, squinting for a moment at the sudden brightness, before cocoa and emerald eyes getting lost in each other. Seconds feeling like an eternity, they finally looked away. And then those eternities felt like they would never be enough. Tori started to lean in, but Jade pulled back. **"NO, slow and steady."** Tori's head plopped down on the bed, and Jade was on her feet in an instant.

"Jade, is something wrong?"

"No. Let's watch another movie." Tori looked unsure, knowing that something was wrong. Her eyes pleaded with Jade, who was looking away. She had planned the evening out, but it had been ruined soon after Tori had arrived. **"She'll never want me, not with all this shit around me. As much as I hate them, they are my 'family'. I can't just leave their house, because I have no where else to go."**

"Jade, something's up. What?"

"Tori, don't." Jade's vulnerability got the better of her again, and another tear was shed. The goth mentally scolded her, her barriers being knocked down so easilhy.

"Jade, what are you scared of? Do you want me to say it? I like you, okay? I have since Sikowitz forced us to "date" at Karaoke Dokey." She knew it was the truth, because she had seen it and felt it too. With the boys staring at them, the girls had sung "Take A Hint", trying to get them to understand that one, there was no interest, and two, they were lesbians. They had started it for that purpose, but had eventually started trying to get each other to understand. Jade's breath hitched, listening to Tori. She wanted to make her move, but held her ground.

"Tori, don't. I'm not the right girl for you. Cat is. I know you love her. And she loves you. You should go, and you should be with her." Jade's finger was pointing to the door, but her entire arm was shaking. There was no way her composure would hold out for long, and Tori would see just how broken she really was. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DUMBASS."**

"Jade, listen. You didn't seem this tense when I first got here. Is something wrong? With your mother?" Tori instantly regretted asking, seeing the goth almost start crying again. Tori pulled Jade back onto her bed, wrapping her up and not saying a word. She only wanted to comfort the girl. She didn't even care that one of the girls of her dreams was in her arms. She was comforting her friend.

Jade's lips parted, wanting to say something. But when the words wouldn't form, Tori figured it out. **"She's scared that I won't accept it. Or that I'm afraid of the real her?" **She spoke slowly, annuciating every word, lacing them with care and affection.

"Jade, listen. Don't worry about it. I know who _**you**_ are. It doesn't matter what else there is, because you as a person are amazing. Beautiful, talented, funny, and a great friend." Tori watched as Jade rolled her eyes at the mention of being friends. "I like you for you, and nothing else. Be yourself. Grab some scissors, cut stuff up. Put on horror movies, punch a wall. Whatever will make you comfortable, okay. I want to be with you, not everything else."

Jade's shoulders finally relaxed. Could Tori be trusted, let past her defenses? Jade broke the contact between the girls, looking Tori straight in the eyes. "You really mean that? I'm pretty messed up."

"I don't care. You are you. Don't be afraid to show it, because you never have before. I'm here now, because the real you asked me to come. Now, pick something to watch." Jade chuckled, and turned to her.

"Okay, you asked for it." Jade grabbed the original "Texas Chainsaw Massacre", placing the DVD in the holder. It didn't take long for Tori's eyes to be buried in the goth's shoulder, trying to hide from the danger. Jade finally put her arm around Tori again, and grabbed her hand. She interlaced their fingers, and hugged Tori tighter into her. With every scared flinch, Tori's scent surrounded and intoxicated Jade more. And with that, Jade's self control was slipping away, almost completely gone.

Once the movie finally ended, much to Tori delight, the girls decided against anymore movies. It was only eleven, but they weren't going to bed any time soon. Both girls were happily enjoying themselves, and didn't want it to end.

Jade grabbed her laptop, connecting it to the TV. After pulling up some old _"Whose Line Is It Anyway?"_ videos, the girls were instantly laughing away. Nothing more than a fat man, a bald man, a tall freak, and a black guy making fun of each other to lighten the mood. Then of course, there was always a fifth person, who was different almost every episode, to change things up. The depression and guilt from earlier forgotten, both girls finally settled down around one AM.

"Hey, Jade."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna skip school tomorrow? Hang out?" Jade's shock got the better of her, and she got her best Southern Belle accent ready. She put her hand over her mouth, and batted her eyes. Tori's cheeks flushed again, the sight of Jade's beauty overwhelming her.

"Why, I didn't know that miss Tori Vega would do such a thing." Both girls chuckled, and even though she knew Jade was messing with her, she didn't miss a step. Their usual game was played perfectly.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori's finger was in Jade's face, who made a biting motion. Tori instantly pulled back, looking dead serious into Jade's eyes. "But I do skip school, every now and then. Every wonder why Cat and I wouldn't come to school sometimes? And Cat or I happened to be "sick"?" Thinking about it, Jade mentally facepalmed. She couldn't understand how she didn't pick up on it till it was brought to her attention.

"Alright, fine Vega. You win." Jade "punched" Tori's arm, and the latina put on her best possible pained face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Lemme see." Jade moved closer, but Tori took her turn to pull away, and this time Jade's face met the fabrics of her comforter.

"NO." Tori turned her back, pouting like a three year old.

"C'mon." Jade pulled Tori into her, who finally gave up the charadé, and allowed Jade to pull her shirt off her shoulder. Both girls felt their hormones rage, and Jade acted first. Slowly and seductively, Jade's mouth hovered mere inches from Tori's exposed skin. Her voice matched her actions. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me?" She finally ended the torture, placing a light kiss on the bare skin. Tori instantly melted, losing all self control. The heat in her blood pooled in the spot that Jade's lips still lingered at, and she mumbled something incoherent.

Jade looked up, catching Tori's eyes again. She finally allowed the last bit of self control to leave, and she leaned into Tori, capturing her lips softly. Jade's exterior was tough, but the girl underneath was just as soft as a fluffy kitten. After Jade broke the contact with Tori, leaving both girls desperate for more, she turned out the lights again. Both girls' heads found a pillow, and they stared at each other in the low light. Tori reached forward, interlacing their fingers again. She pulled Jade forward, kissing her again. Both girls shed a tear, knowing they felt happiest in that moment. Tori's mind echoed to her.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Where do you see yourself in a few years? After Hollywood Arts?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully a writer in Hollywood. What about you?"

"I hope my singing can take off. But if it doesn't, do you think I could audition for one of your movies?" Jade's heart leapt out of her chest. Tori actually seemed like she wanted to stick with her. Or, at least, keep her around.

"If you want. I think that could be arranged." Jade leaned into Tori again, kissing the tip of her nose. Tori giggled like a three year old, and Jade couldn't help feeling her inner walls breaking again. She never thought she could have something like this, with someone as amazing as Tori. After all the pain and fighting, she was finally comfortable, allowing herself to enjoy the moment.

"Tori, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Jade." Tori leaned up on one elbow, looking at Jade. Her shirt slid down a bit, her cleavage getting the better of Jade. The goth gulped for a moment, before continuing.

"Can I trust you with something?" Tori's breath left her. She didn't know what Jade was about to ask. She kissed her cheek, leaving her lips dangerously close to the corner of Jade's mouth.

"Of course. What?" She expected Jade to speak up, because Tori had promised her to be herself, and Tori would be fine with it. She knew it would take a long time, and that Jade would be shelled up for a while. But something like this was a step in the right direction. She listened intently, but the next sound she heard was Jade, snoring lightly. **"She fell asleep? What in the world?"** Tori chuckled, and laid herself back down. Bringing Jade's hand up to her mouth, she placed a light kiss on it.

"Goodnight, Jade." Tori felt her eyes getting heavy, so she decided to turn in also. She started thinking about everything that had happened that night. She felt like she finally connected not just to Jade, but with Jade. The inner Jade, that not many people see because she has to put on a strong front. She sighed to herself, knowing that she was beginning to want Jade, more and more.

Right as she was starting to fall asleep, Tori's heart threw a wrench into the spokes of her metaphorical bicycle, reminding her of a certain redhead. A redhead that she still desperately wanted and felt like she needed. She had known the possibility, that her heart and mind would be more confused by the end of the night. Everything that had happened only added fuel to the fire, and the war was raging all over again. She sighed.

**"I love you, Cat. But, I think, Jade makes me happy, too. What am I gonna do?"  
**

**Yep, this looks like the start of a very fun controversy. We have a bit of Jori blooming, but Cori just won't die. Who's gonna win? Who's gonna be left out in the cold? Please, R/E/R!**

**P.S.: I do not own ABC's Whose Line Is It Anyway? All rights, which aren't mine, are the sole property of those who own them, are credited and belong to those persons.**


	5. Eternity In A Day

**Heart or Mind**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**FYI - **_Italics is someone's dreams/memories, _**bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_**and bold italics is a text message.**_

**Chapter 5 - Eternity In A Day**

Tori woke up in the unfamiliar territory, unsure if the previous night's actions were truth or dream. She had wanted the goth to herself for some time, and had only previously been given the freedom to do something about it. Cat had graciously stepped aside, allowing the latina to figure everything out. But even with the peace of Jade's company, even when the girl was still unconscious beside her, Tori knew that she wasn't happy. Not completely.

**"Maybe I'm not supposed to be happy. No matter which girl I choose, I will hurt the other. And I can't do that. But I can't just leave them behind, either. I wish there were a way out. Something doable to make them... both... happy?"** Tori had a strike of genius. But as soon as it came, it went away. There was no way she would even think about asking Jade or Cat to give each other a chance. Those two girls were so opposite, even more than Tori and Jade, that it was a miracle either of them could tolerate each other. More less actually being friends. So to ask for more? Besides, how would a three person relationship work?

Tori got up, walking into the bathroom to prepare for the day. She had asked Jade, who had agreed after making fun of her "southern belle" accent, to skip school for the day. Thankfully, it seemed like her mother didn't care what she did, or what happened to her. Just as long as Jade didn't end up in jail. So the two of them were free to do as they pleased. And at the moment, Tori just wanted to make sure of her feeling with Jade, while trying to balance her love for Cat as well. It was a hard battle, and one that she didn't want to fight too quickly.

**"I want to focus on Jade, let her know that I want to give her a chance. But, do I just ignore Cat? I can't. Even if I didn't want her as a girlfriend anymore, she is one of my best friends. We'd still hang out and stuff. And I guess Cat and I could still "date", or whatever. That way, I'd keep the feeling for both girls strong, and make it easiest to decide. I'm sure that once I find everything out about both girls, that the choice will be clear."**

Tori jumped into the shower, letting the warm water soak her body. She relaxed away from the thoughts, focusing on what she and Jade may possibly do that day. There were a few movies that had recently been released, and even a state fair in town. So there were options. Of course, if they just wanted to stay home and enjoy each other's company, that was fine, too. Tori heard Jade wake up in the next room, and instantly wished for her to be with her. **"NO. Bad Tori. Play it slow. Nothing like that. At least, not yet!"** Tori smiled at the thought. She and Cat had only been sexually active for six months, but being a horny teenager, she was starved for attention. And she knew Jade would be happy to oblige. Or at least, she thought she would. She still remembered the first time Cat even allowed her to play.

It had been about six months after starting Hollywood Arts, when Jade and Cat got cheated by the girls at Karaoke Dokey. After listening to her girlfriend and "friend/rival" tell their tale of woe, Tori was happy to oblige. She didn't have a problem seeing Jade in distress. She actually reveled in it. But Cat, that was another story.

So when she beat the girls at their own game, and Cat took Tori home, the small redhead was happier than she had even been with Tori. And she let it show, grabbing Tori's hands and placing them on her chest. But that was all Tori would get, for a long time. It took Cat another year and a half before she became comfortable with the idea of sex, not understanding that Tori wanted to touch her and kiss her in those special places. But once she finally allowed it, Cat's lust and passion were as red hot and brilliant as her hair.

Thinking about everything, Tori's memory drove her into pleasuring herself. She massaged slowly, and forgot about Jade in the other room. Jade, listening to the moaning and sounds coming from her bathroom, pushed her hand down her pants, giving into her lust. Both girls, oblivious to their audience, made themselves happy for the morning. When everything was all said and done, Tori finally came out of the shower, her knees shaking and barely able to stand. Jade on the other hand, allowed herself to look like she were asleep. Tori didn't buy it, and shook the goth "awake". Tori didn't let her know she was aware, and Jade didn't want to be caught. So both girls ignored their momentary lapse of self control.

Jade finally got up, getting into the same shower, smelling the intoxicating scent that is Tori. The strawberry shampoo and body lotion, and the hints of vanilla and coconut perfume mixed, overpowering the goth. Jade took her time, washing herself of her previous lust. She washed her body, imagining Tori's hands sliding up and down her soaked body. The smell of lavender mixed with the previous aromas, and Jade took all of it in. She took her time, trying to give hers and Tori's bodies time to calm down from their actions.

Tori took the time out of Jade's presence to text Cat, letting her in on everything.

_**Cat, I love you. I want you to know I spent the night at Jade's last night**_

_**I love you, too, Tori. I hope you had fun**_

_**We did. Thank you for letting me figure this out. I'm not letting you go, though**_

_**Huh?**_

_**I want to spend time with you, too. That way, I can see who I'm more comfortable with, and who I want to be with**_

_**I still don't get it**_

_**It will give me a chance to figure out who I care for more, and who I feel more connected to. And who I feel stronger for, ya know?**_

_**Okay. So when will I see you again?**_

_**I'm not sure. I was with you for so long, that my mind is still shocked about you breaking up with me. I want to spend some time with Jade. Today is Wednesday, and we're skipping school today to spend the day together. Maybe Friday, or Saturday?**_

_**Okay, Tori. Just remember, no matter what, I love you. That's why I want you to do whatever make you happiest, and comfortable**_

_**Thank you again, for letting me figure this out. I love you, too.**_

Jade finally walked out of the bathroom, in nothing more than a bathrobe. Tori smiled, noting that even in something as simple as a bathrobe, Jade was still hot. She still remembered what Jade had said, the first time she and Beck had broken up. _"I'm so cool. AND HOT. I've got it all."_ Tori finally saw it, that Jade really was. Jade wasn't vain. It was just her, her unshakable and unbendable spirit and nature. It was Jade.

"Hey, Vega. Morning."

"West. Hey!" Tori felt weird calling someone by nothing than their last name, but the girls laughed it off. Tori walked up to Jade, placing a light kiss on her cheek. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, you're the one who said for us to skip. I thought you'd come up with something."

"Oh, well, um..." Tori was at a loss. Whenever she and Cat had cut, they just stayed at home, making out and playing with each other all day. But could she do the same with Jade? Especially since she had only spent one day with the girl. She knew moving too fast would probably shatter any real chance they had together. She wanted an emotional connection, not a physical one.

"Don't worry, Vega. Let's just play it by ear." Jade took Tori's hand, pulling her forward. She stared at the pink lips in front of her, licking her own before moving in. The lips finally connecting to each other, both girls melted into each other for a few moments. "Now, I've got to get ready. Can you?"

"Help? Sure!" Tori and Jade laughed it off, both trying and failing miserably to hide their true feelings. They wanted it, and needed it. Tori knew that Jade wanted her privacy, and tried to find out what to do.

"Tori, kitchen. My mother isn't awake yet. And daddy isn't here. So you'll be fine." Tori walked out the door, wanting to spy at her object of lust, but doing as requested. It didn't take long for Jade to be sitting beside Tori on the couch. Tori looked at her, the dark skirt and leggings accenuating Jade's lower torso. Her top, which was quite form fitting, allowed Tori's eyes to play for a moment. Of course, Tori was quite the piece of eye candy also.

She was wearing a tight blue top, with shiny sequins around her mid section. The acid washed skinny jeans played with her legs, leaving very little left to the imagination. And Jade's mouth started quivering. Tori decided to stop it with her own, and unconsciouly, her hand ran to Jade's leg. She finally started to move it, slowly toward Jade's wet center. Torturing her thigh and her own self control, Tori's fingernails lightly grazed over the thin material wrapping Jade's legs. When both girls heard a noise coming from somewhere in the house, they were shocked from their captivation. Walking out the door for "school", Jade called to her mother.

"I'm off to school, mother. Not like you care." She didn't hide her voice, knowing that her mother really didn't. All they both wanted was Jade's eighteenth birthday to come, so she could get out of the house permenantly. But it was still a few months away, in the middle of the summer. Tori followed Jade to her car, climbing in and grabbing her hand.

"Jade, I'm glad we're spending some time together. But, I also want you to know, that I'm not leaving Cat behind."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I want to spend time with both of you, so I can figure out who I want to be with."

"Okay, I get it. I'm just glad you're giving me a chance."

"Jade, I've actually wanted to for a while. I just didn't admit it, because one, I was with Cat. And two, I was afraid to admit it. I've actually liked you for a really long time."

"I- I- I've liked you too, just with Beck and all, well, you know."

Jade finally started the car, driving to wherever the girls were going. She figured she would just drive, and find something to do when they got to wherever they were going. They finally saw their first destination for the day, a small coffee shop. Jade couldn't function without the deeply strong black liquid, and Tori knew she could get a bagle for breakfast. They stopped in, ordering and taking a seat. Within a few minutes, they had their requested items.

"So, Tori. What do you like about me?" The girls had had this conversation once when "Walter" and "Nancy" and were at Nozu. Both trying to find something to use as a compliment each other.

"Well, for one, you're very pretty." Tori watched the flush in the pale girl's cheeks, noting the beauty the slight color gave her. "And, you're so composed and sure of yourself."

"Well, I had to be. If I wasn't sure of everything, then I would end up stuck in that damn house, and would make the same mistakes they did. And I don't want my family to be like that."

"Uh huh. And how do you plan on having a family, if you're with me?" Tori chuckled, the slip letting the girls know what Tori was thinking. Did she really believe that they would be together forever? Could Tori see herself with Jade? Yes. Did she want to be with Jade? Yes. But she also felt the same for Cat.

"Well, there are options. Adoption, artificially insemination, Beck."

"BECK?" Tori was surprised. Why would Jade bring him up?

"I know you like him."

"And how do you know that?"

"Why else would you have kissed him the first day at school?"

Tori told Jade everything, including how the rivalry between the girls was a perfect way to test the waters in her lust for Jade. Jade, understanding, laughed. "So if were trying to manipulate the poor boy, then why not take him to your house and take off your clothes? The boy is hopeless when it comes to a naked girl. He's actually quite the perv, he just doesn't let it on."

"Well, one, I'm not like that. And again, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Okay. Well, anything else you like about me?" The coffee and bagels were almost gone, but the girls didn't feel like leaving soon.

"Um, well, you have the best voice I've ever heard."

"No I don't. To be honest, as crazy and nutty as she is, Cat has the best voice of any of us. And yours is still better than mine."

"Oh, yeah? Wanna bet?" Tori unintentionally issued the same type of challenge that she and Cat used to have. But Jade agreed, noting that it should be fun.

"Sure. Karaoke? Let the crowd decide?" Tori nodded.

"Deal. Now, why did you like me?"

"Well, one, you're gorgeous. Don't blush, cheekbones." Jade reached out, poking them and watching Tori shy away from the finger encroaching her personal space. "Two, you're an amazing actress and singer." Tori almost started to cry. Without realizing it, something in her clicked. Another reason she wanted Jade. She wasn't just after her, but her approval also. And she finally had it. "And three, you're a great friend." Both girls let that sink in, and finally arose from their table, walking out to find what else the day had to offer.

The day was spent, the girls just enjoying each other. They saw a movie, some stupid action something that neither was really interested it. They didn't want to impose their tastes on each other, so no romance or horror. It was one of the only things they could think of. They shared a few kisses during the movie, but didn't want anything too fast. They were taking their time, soaking in each other's presences.

Tori rememebered the fair being in town, so the girls went to find it. After some near endless searching, they finally found it at about three in the afternoon. Tori spent about twenty bucks doing her best to win Jade a stuffed animal. After finally having the oversized toy in her hands, Jade looked to Tori skeptically.

"What? You don't have any stuffed animals in your room. You need at least one."

"I need no such thing. There is no way this is going in my room."

"Oh really? Fine, I win our challenge tonight, it stays. You win, and you get to do whatever with it. Deal?"

"Done." Jade finally stuffed it in the backseat of her car, and the girls were on their way. They stopped at a pier overlooking the ocean, and the girls took their shoes off and left them in the car. Tori rolled up her pants legs as much as possible, and Jade removed her leggings, showing the bare skin of her legs. Once they were done walking the pier, they went onto the beach for a few minutes, allowing the water to wash over their feet. And everytime it did, the girls shared a kiss. Around five, they started making their way to Karaoke Dokey.

Thankfully, Haley and Tara weren't there, and the ban on the girls singing had been lifted. The girls sat down, ordering some food while waiting for their self imposed competition to begin. The waitress brought them some sliders and buffalo nuggets, and they sat, smirking at each other. Neither wanted to lose, but also, they wanted each other to win. Finally, Tori's name was called, and she walked onto the stage.

The girls had agreed to both sing "Take A Hint". It was so that the crowd would have an equal footing for the decision, but also because they knew it was the song that caused them to be where they were now. Tori danced and moved her body as much as possible, flirting and daring Jade look away. But Jade's emerald eyes never faltered, never shifted. After finishing, Jade walked up, motioning for the song to begin again. The crowd, knowing of the contest, listened and watched Jade with just as much enthusiasm. Jade, during one point in the song, brought Tori up on stage with her and kissed her. After the song died down, the MC told the crowd what to do.

"You just heard the same song sung by two girls, Tori and Jade. Please, come and write your vote on a piece of paper, and drop it in this box. I'll tally the votes in about an hour, and we'll see who the better singer was!" The entire crowd took their time, and soon, the MC was swamped with over a hundred different votes. Tori and Jade sat talking and sharing the occasional kiss, and finally looked to the clock. It was only nine, but both felt like they had spent an eternity together. But both girls still craved more. Finally, the MC spoke back up.

"OKAY, we have our results from our contest earlier. I have counted the votes, and would like the girls to come back up here, please." Tori and Jade, hand in hand, walked back up to the stage. Tori kissed Jade's cheek, and the crowd died down to hear the results. "Okay, Tori Vega recieved 65 votes!" The crowd cheered, and some cat calls from the boys in the house came. Both girls ignored them. "And for Jade West, 72 votes! Congratulations, Jade, you're our winner!" The crowd erupted again, and Jade looked to Tori. The girls thanked the crowed, paid for their meal, and walked back to the car.

"So, Tori, I won. You know what that means?" Tori's head dipped. Her fluffy present was doomed. And knowing Jade, it would either be killed with either flames, or sharp objects. She was probably more prone to scissors, but Jade could go extreme at times.

"Yeah." Jade kissed her again, and opened her door. She finally climbed back in, and started driving to Tori's house. She didn't want anything to end, but knew that Cat was still on Tori's mind, and wanted Tori to have her choice. So she was going to take her home, and let her think things through. She pulled up to the Vega household about fifteen minutes later, and walked Tori to the door.

Tori walked in, and found a note from her parents.

_Trina has gotten into a school in San Diego. We've all gone to see the school, and will be gone all week. See you Saturday._

Apparently, the note had been left the day before. So her family didn't know what had happened that day. And with the news of Cat and Tori's breakup, her mother didn't expect anything too crazy to happen. Tori showed the note to Jade, who licked her lips. "So, Tori, I still haven't collected my prize for earlier."

"Yeah, I know. How are you killing the stuffed animal."

"I'm not. I want a different prize."

"And that is?" Jade's earlier conservation left her. She was in an empty house, with Tori. Screw it with taking things slow. Rememebring Tori's hand on her legs earlier, and the wet heat from it, Jade's eyes shifted to Tori's bedroom. Tori knew what Jade was alluding to, and wasn't about to stop her. Tori kissed her, and started pulling her up the stairs. After getting to the bedroom, and locking the door, Jade pinned Tori to the wall. She trapped Tori's arms above her head, and her lips captured the latina's.

Tori felt a tongue swipe across her lower lip, and she opened her mouth in response. She fought with Jade, both continuing their battle from earlier. She found enough composure to whisper one more thing to her gothic friend.

"Congratualtions on winning, Jade." Jade's hand moved slowly, torturously, down Tori's arm. Her fingernails were leaving goosebumps across the exposed flesh, and she finally reached the material of Tori's shirt. Jade's hands found their way down the toned body, underneath the fabric. Her fingers traced the underside of Tori's bra, who was melting and finding it almost impossible to stand. Even through everything with Cat, she had never felt anything like this. She had been the one to initiate sex, so succombing to someone else was different and exciting.

"You like that?" Jade was whispering in Tori's ear as seductively as possible, wanting the girl to tremble.

"Uh- Uh huh. God, Jade, more please." Tori's voice shook so bad, the goth could hardly understand a single word. But she did get the message.

Jade finally spun Tori around, and in the process, pulled her shirt over her head. With her hands on Tori's stomach, Jade started kissing the base of the latina's neck. Tori's hands, which were doing their best to keep her from falling to the floor, finally reached behind her back and found Jade's skirt again. The same material from this morning was now completely soaked, Tori's finger found Jade's pleasure center too easily.

"Fuck, yessss." Jade's voice was nothing more than a low murmur, and broken. Her hands in response moved up Tori's body, sliding the bra out of the way and cupping the latina's breasts. She squeezed the hard nipples, causing Tori to jump and moan. Jade moved her mouth, and after unlatching the bra, used it to move the bra straps of Tori's shoulders. Soon, the clothing was on the floor, leaving Tori's upper torso bare.

"Tori, you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever met." That being all she needed to hear, Tori spun around, and moved her hand again to meet Jade's center. After a few moments, Tori pushed herself off the wall, and moved her and Jade to her bed. She unbuttoned Jade's top, and started placing kisses across her breast bone. She moved up to her neck, and started nipping at her juggular. The goth's hands moved to Tori's jeans, and moved beneath the tight material. Tori's hand unbuttoned her lower covering, allowing Jade's hands the freedom to work.

They utilized the chance, slowly massaging the latina's ass through the silky barrier. Finally, Tori pulled the last button on Jade's shirt, and unlatched the front snapping bra. Tori looked at Jade like she were a spectical, seeing her bare body was like looking at a priceless piece of art. Tori stared for a moment, and allowed herself to take in the beautiful body in front of her. Jade shed herself of the useless clothing, and found herself matching Tori.

Both girls started playing with their lower torsos, massaging each other's clits. Both girls, with heads spinning and unable to stop even if they wanted to, moved the rest of their clothes off. Tori, knowing she might actually have more sexual experience, at least in this department, moved first. Her mouth moved back off of Jade's neck, and moved to her breasts again. She took a moment to issue Jade another challenge.

"I want to hear you scream. Scream my name, Jade." The moment she said it, she forced a finger into Jade's soaked center.

"FUCK! YES. OH GOD, TORI, PLEASE!" Tori, knowing that Jade was hers to do with what she wanted, started sucking her nipple while moving her hand, slowly. Jade started moaning and begging Tori for more. Tori didn't mind obliging, and used her free hand to start kneeding the goth's other nipple in between her index and thumb. Tori pulled her finger out of Jade, pulling it up to her mouth, and placing it in.

"Damn, Jade. You taste good!" Tori moved her finger to Jade's mouth, and she instantly tasted herself. "Like it?" The goth nodded, and Tori moved her hand back down again, this time her mouth following suit. With her tongue dipping in and out, along with a finger, Jade's body was moving in ways that the latina loved to watch. Finally, Tori felt Jade's muscles contract, and pushed harder and faster, prolonging the orgasm as much as possilble.

Unable to catch her breath, and finding it impossible to move, Jade allowed Tori to move back to her lips. The girls started making out again, and Jade waited for her strength and composure to return. When it did, she finally moved Tori onto her back. She started, her mouth moving slowly down the tanned body. She traced Tori's body with her tongue, and teased each nipple for a moment.

She kissed her way down to Tori's thighs, and started kissing everywhere around Tori's wet clit. Jade finally looked to it, and blew on it. Tori's toes curled, and her eyes instantly closed. She was seeing spots, and couldn't do anything. She was lost in her euphoria, and felt herself giving in more and more by the moment.

Jade didn't tease her long, though, and soon Tori's exposed crotch was covered with a warm tongue. And her center were infiltrated with a few fingers, causing pain and pleasure. She moved her hands down, tangling her fingers in Jade's hair, moving her in closer.

"Yes, please. Don't stop, Jade. Oh, yes, yes, Yes, Yes, YES!" Tori's body, still starved from not having Cat for four days, didn't hold out long. Jade tasted her, and moved herself up the body. Both bodies, trembling and unable to find breath, wrapped each other up. Jade kissed her, and pulled her as close as possible.

"Tori, thank you. Today was perfect. Just like you." Tori melted, knowing that Jade had allowed her inner barriers to break enough to show Tori a good time. Both girls kissed each other, and both felt tears running down their cheeks.

"You're welcome, Jade. You're pretty perfect, too." In that moment, Tori's mind was winning the battle. Cat was gone from her heart, and Jade was slowly taking her place. But would she continue to do so, or would Cat find her way back?

**I think I tortured everyone long enough. I let the Jori out. But this isn't the end. I still want to give Cat a chance, because I still have the hots for Ari/Cat. And I think I alluded to Cori, Jori, and Catorade enough in this chapter to ask this: What will happen when Tori goes back to Cat, and allows her a chance. Will her love for the girl finally win out, or will her time with Jade erase the possibility of going back all together? Please, R/E/R!**


	6. Making A Choice

**Heart or Mind**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**FYI - **_Italics is someone's dreams/memories, _**bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_**and bold italics is a text message.**_

**Chapter 6 - Making A Choice**

**"I can't believe what happened last night. Did I really? With JADE? Oh, man. Not that I didn't want to, but I didn't want something like that happening that fast. But damn, it was so perfect. I- I- Cat? What do I do with her? Do I tell her? Do I hide it? Can I even be with her afterwards?"**

Tori was allowing her mind to roam free, the heat of her shower washing over her. Jade had already left earlier that morning, after a short makeout session. Tori was at least at ease, sorta. She had acted upon her feelings, and found out they were real. It wasn't just some emotional muck to hold her back. It was something that she could hold to, and find peace and happiness in. But then again, she had the same thing with Cat. She didn't want to hurt her, but also didn't want to leave Jade high and dry.

**"I guess I should just stick to what I said yesterday. I'll take Cat out Sunday night, and leave Jade on the back burner until then, just like I left Cat behind yesterday. That way, I can see who it affects more, and who really feels for me. And I'll see who I like more, too. Oh, who am I kidding? I want them both. I love Cat. I'm not sure if I love Jade, at least not yet. We've only been out once, and last night, while fun, had been our only time. At least with Cat, I know and knew what I had when she let me go. I'm still unsure about Jade."**

Tori stepped out of the shower, wrapping her hair in a towel and drying her torso off before slipping it into a bathrobe. And idea occured to her. She grabbed her pear phone, snapping a self portrait. **"Okay, Cat? Check. Jade? Check. Send? Check!"** She knew both girls might enjoy the photo, and it would help make things asking Cat out Sunday easier. She waited for any response, but when it didn't come quickly, she decided to get ready for her day.

Her guy friends were still left in the dark about the situation, and would need to be kept there. She didn't want or need any outside interference, just her with Jade and Cat. It would make things easiest, and would allow her the freedom to make her choice. She finally had her upper torso wrapped in a sleeveless red shirt, and put a skirt to her lower torso. Adding a simple necklace and some short heels, Tori was out the door for the day.

xxxxx

Tori pulled into the parking lot, noting Cat and Jade's cars near each other again. But instead of being side by side, there was one spot left open between them. Tori, knowing it was for her, pulled in. Almost like the metaphoric battle inside her entire being, she was fully aware of the pull and allure of both cars, and the joyous memories that each held. Serving to fuel her confusion, she only hung her head, and walked slowly toward the school. André met her at the door, pulling in her for a hug.

"What's up chicá."

"NOTHING. Don't push me. I don't know anything." **"Nice going, brainfart. He won't suspect a thing."** She walked past him, his confused look letting her know that he wasn't too pleased with being screamed at.

"Uhh, Tori, you alright?" He tried to stop her, but she pulled out of his grip. She couldn't be around him long, because he had a strange way of pulling things he didn't need to know out of her. With an unease in her voice, she finally answered him.

"Yeah, Beck, I'm fine." The dark boy looked to her, confused. He chuckled for a moment.

"Uhh, I'm André."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I said, Robbie." The darker boy looked around, noting no sign of either of the other mentioned boys. Safe and clear for the moment, Tori walked up to Cat, who was standing next to Jade. Both girls smiled at her, and she grabbed each one by the wrist, pulling them to the janitor's closet.

"Tori, everything okay?" "What's your deal, Vega?" Tori stood in silence, looking at the girls. Her choice directly in front of her, she tried to play everything off. But she couldn't.

"Who said there's something wrong? I just wanted to talk to you two. Is that okay?" Not buying it for a moment, but letting Tori settle down, both girls nodded along. "Now, I know both of you know what I said yesterday, right?"

"Yeah." "Uh-huh."

"Okay, so Cat, we're going out Sunday, okay?" Seeing the look of jealousy on Jade's face, Tori noted that at least Jade was feeling what she was. Nothing about the previous night had been faked, or a ruse to hurt Tori in the long run. The redhead bounced for a moment, and hugged her. Not wanting to be left out, Jade hugged Tori, not even allowing Cat to get out of the way.

"Jade, you're squishing me." The girl's voice was meek, unable to find enough breath to back it with strength. Jade still got the message, though.

"Whatever. Move next time." The redhead faked some tears, and Tori was quick to her defense.

"Tell the girl you're sorry." Tori looked at her, and in her mind, appreciated that Jade was still being Jade. She wasn't going to let her previous endeavor change her.

"Cat, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, okay." The halfhearted apology was lost on Tori's ears, but the bouncy redhead accepted it none the less. Jade and Cat both leaned in, each kissing one of Tori's cheeks. Her flushed cheeks brought back one of her thoughts from the day before. **"Huh, maybe I could get them both? Maybe?" **With a sly smile, she looked away, not wanting either girl to pick up on what she was thinking. And thankfully, they didn't.

"Now then, I need to ask you both a favor. I don't need anyone finding out about this, okay? Don't say anything, to anyone." Tori had focused on Cat while speaking, staring straight into her eyes and annuciating everything slowly.

"Works for me." Jade started walking out the door, before Tori grabbed her arm. Seeing the goosebumps on both girls, Cat looked away. **"She really does like Jade. And Jade likes her. I guess I'll just have to try harder to get her."** Cat thankfully wasn't looking when Tori's lips captured Jade's, and she winked to the goth. Jade finally left, pushing Sinjin out of the way.

"MOVE!" Her voice was powerful enough that even Sikowitz heard it, and he started running, coconut in hand. Tori finally turned back to her redhead, and smiled. Cat's cheeks flushed, and she looked away for a moment.

"Now Cat-" She grabbed her cheeks in her hand, noting the warmth while forcing the smaller girl to face her. "No one need to know about this."

"Got it."

"I mean it. Please, don't say anything."

"I won't Tori. Promise."

"Okay. Now last time I asked you not to say something, you said it anyway, and then said I didn't make myself clear. Are we clear?" The redhead, through cheeks that were being squeezed together, offered a muffled yes. "Alright. Now, get to class. See you later, okay?" Tori pulled her in, kissing her and drinking in the scent of Cat's strawberry perfume. "Love you, Cat."

"I love you too, Tori!" As Tori was walking out the door, Cat grabbed her by the hem of her skirt, a light tear in her eye. Tori knew that Cat was afraid of losing her, and she didn't want to hurt her. **"Wait, this may be a tactic. She is good at faking tears, and using them to manipulate people." **Tori remembered the time that she went to San Diego with the small girl, and she and Jade were almost forced to drive the chiz box all the way there. When Tori went to walk out again, Cat reached under her skirt, pinching her ass.

"OWW, Cat."

"Whaty?" The girl tried to play stupid and innocent, but the flush in her cheeks gave her away. And the fact she was smiling as wide as possible without her face being damaged. She always loved Tori's ass, but who wouldn't? It was just perfect, and complimented her long shaply legs perfectly.

"That hurt. Besides, wait for Saturday. If you want to play, then we can then, okay?" Tori winked to Cat, who laughed for a moment before speaking.

"Like you and Jade last night?" Tori's mouth fell open. How in the world? Did Jade tell her? They _were_ best friends. But something like that, was it her's to share without Tori's consent? Tori's cheeks flushed, and Cat smiled. She was actually glad it had happened. She didn't mind sharing, as evident with the multitude of candies she would randomly pull out of her bookbag and clothes. And if it would help Tori, she would allow it. Even if she got hurt in the long run. Cat blushed also, thinking of Tori's nude, sweating bodies, listening to her gasping for breath and watching her body move uncontrollably.

"Yes. Cat, I promise, you can play as much as you want, okay?!" Just thinking about it made Tori's panties wet, and if she weren't in a school janitor's closet, she would have surely pinned Cat down and showed her how much she meant what she said. With one final kiss, Tori walked out, Cat right behind. Thankfully, there were no signs of any of the activities that had gone on, and no one questioned the girls about why they were in a closet alone.

André walked up again, this time his attention on Cat.

"Hey, Little Red!" Cat walked up, hugging her friend.

"Hi. Hey, guess what?" Tori looked on, watching as Jade walked up to her side.

"What?" Cat didn't get to respond, because Jade moved him out of his way. Apparently, he was in her way, and she was soon leaning on the lockers behind her.

"Hey, why'd you do that?"

"You were in my way, Harris. Cry me a river." Tori chuckled. **"Now there's the Jade I know. God, I want her." **Tori looked back at Cat. **"But I want her, too. Uggh, why can't this just be easy?"**

"Anyways, Cat, what were you about to say?"

"Oh, yeah. Jade and I are fighting over Tori." Two mouths went agape, and Tori just about died of embarassment. She stood, unmoving and unabble to make a sound. Thankfully, Jade was quick to cover.

"What our little Cat meant to say, was that both she and I need a partner for a song, and we wanted Tori to help. Isn't that right, Cat?" She stared ice into Cat's veins, and the small girl shuddered. Nodding her head, and avoiding any further complication, she walked away. How could she get into trouble just by mentioning that she was fighting with Jade over Tori? **"It's not I was told not to. I mean, what's the deal?"**

Tori walked up behind her, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. "CAT. Why did you say that?" Jade walked up behind her, thankful that André decided to let whatever was going on drop. "Yo, Valentine. What was that?" Her voice was loud enough that everyone caught on, but with a glare across the entire population of the school, the girls were given their privacy.

"Whaty?" Cat, still dumbfounded by what was happening, looked to her bestfriend and the girl she still loved.

"I asked you not to say anything?" "Yeah, I was there. I kinda remember, and I quote," Jade pulled out her southern belle voice again. "'Now then, I need to ask you both a favor. I don't need anyone finding out about this, okay? Don't say anything, to anyone.'" Tori rolled her eyes, and laughed at just how engrossed with Jade she had become. Almost allowing herself to play along, Tori just stood, awaiting Cat's answer.

"You did not make that clear." Both girls staring at Cat facepalmed, and Jade stormed away. She understood Tori's reservations. She actually was glad for them. She didn't want anyone at the school, or in Hollywood, to find out. She wanted it to be kept secret, until she was completely certain of her feelings and what Tori wanted. Only then would she come out and admit anything.

"Cat, remember when I asked if I made myself clear?" The smaller girl nodded. "And remember when I told you that we had had this conversation before."

"Oh, so that's what you meant. Oops." Tori sighed, and walked away.

xxxxx

The remainder of the week was a bit haywire. André kept alluding to the fact he might know something, but he never asked. He was giving Tori space, because he knew she was stressed about something, and that getting in her way wasn't the best option at the moment. He would talk to her soon, and probably ask her out for sometime over the weekend. He bided his time, and knew that once the storm cleared, everything would be clear to go. School was rough, though, Tori watching both Cat and Jade like she were a hawk.

At one point, she got herself too amped up, and removed herself from school for a little while. She got into her car, unnoticed, and drove home. How did she get so pumped? Cat had come to school in some very short shorts, and Tori allowed herself to focus for just a bit too long. Unable to contain herself, she left after third period. Once home, she pulled out her phone, pulling up the picture that she had received from Cat over the weekend. It was too easy to lose herself, and it didn't take her long. After a few minutes, her body semi-paralyzed and her composure broken, she walked down for a mid-morning snack. She decided to calm down for the rest of the morning, and returned to the school for lunch. When asked about it, she gave a lame excuse about seeing a doctor, and everyone dropped it.

She pulled Cat aside, for just long enough to make out with her before going back to class. She pulled up the pic on her phone, and as seductivly as possible, whispered in Cat's ear. "I want you like this, Sunday night. That okay?" When Tori felt a swift hand to her ass, which may have lingered a bit too long, she and Cat missed their next period. Even without any clothes being shed, both girls still had some fun. Cat intentionally grazed by Tori's bra straps, making sure to excite the girl before their weekend date. Tori stood in dead silence, knowing that Cat really loved her, and that she would be fine is she chose just her. Cat did make her comfortable and happy. Once they finally left the closet, everything was finally left alone.

Once Friday afternoon came, André finally made his move. He walked Tori to her car, opening the door and standing in the way of her getting in. "So, Tori, whatcha doing Sunday?"

"I'm not sure? Maybe spending some time with Cat, why?"

"Oh, just curious. Wanna hang out, maybe Saturday?" Knowing that she wouldn't get rid of him, she reluctantly agreed. One day away from her girls, which would actually give her time to unwind and not have to focus on it, would actually be a good thing. What she didn't know, is that André had something up his sleeve.

Once Saturday came, he came by her house around two PM. He didn't want to hang out at his place, because his grandmother was still screaming about "Another me on the wall". Once he arrived, he offered to watch a movie, and soon they were lost in the cinematic show. It didn't take long for Tori to get bored of it, though, and soon her head fell and rested on André's shoulder. He took it absolutely the wrong way, and leaned down. Thankfully, Tori figured out quickly enough, and jumped out of the way before anything happened. His lips barely missed hers, and he was visibly confused.

"Tori, everything alright?"

"JADE, CAT." **"Good going. So much for keeping things under wraps."**

"Huh?"

"Jade and Cat. Fighting over me. Need to write a song. I- I-" Tori ran over to her piano, playing the keys and trying to look like she were focused on it. Wanting to help her with it, André walked up beside her, guitar in hand. He was trying to find the tempo and key of what the latina was playing, but she was so erratic, there was no chance.

"Dang, girl. If I didn't know any better, this Jade and Cat feud's getting to you." Tori gulped, and André watched, skeptically. "Almost like, naw. There's no way. No way you like them. Or, HAHAHA, THEY LIKE YOU!" The boy started rolling on the floor, pounding his fist into the wood. But when Tori started shaking her head, André stopped cold turkey.

"Yeah." Tori voice was weak. She didn't want anyone to know, but she wasn't one for lying. And though she had tried in the past, she couldn't deny it anymore. Their feud was affecting her. Not just her heart and mind, but everything else. Her grades had slipped over the last week, and she had been unfocused and unable to complete anything given to her by her teachers. They had actually asked to talk with her parents, but when she promised it was only a small slip and she would get it under control, they let it slide. She was the best student in the Senior class. She wouldn't make Validictorian, because her grades at Sherwood had been a bit below perfect. So everyone knew, Jade would be it. The only question, would she be good enough for Saludatorian?

"Oh my god. You're serious. That's why you never-" He went silent, looking away, ashamed.

"André, I like you, but only as a friend. You did nothing wrong. If anything, I actually strung you along by never telling you no. But I've been a lesbian since before I even came to HA, and I dated Cat since the first week." Looking on stunned, the boy thought about that.

"So where does Jade factor in?"

"Well, remember when Sikowitz have she and I pair up as husband and wife? And forced us to date that one night?"

"Yeah. I remember thinking that maybe you might actually become friends because of that."

"Well, I think more than a friendship came about. And Cat picked up on it." **"Oh, Cat, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. If it didn't, we'd still be together and happy. I want you back."**

"So, what happened?"

"Cat told me she loved me, and that she wanted me to be happy. She broke up with me last Saturday, and told me to give Jade a chance."

"And did you?"

"Yeah, last week when we weren't in school, we were together. We spent the day, talking, enjoying ourselves, and just trying to see if there was anything there."

"Is there?"

"I think so. I feel like I actually connected to Jade. The real Jade, you know?" He nodded, knowing where her train of thought was carrying her.

"And?"

"Well, I don't want to hurt Cat. I love her, and I still want to be with her."

"So be with her."

"But I want to give Jade a chance, ya know? Besides, Cat let me go."

"So be with Jade."

"But they're best friends. I couldn't do that to Cat. But I also know it would hurt Jade if I turned away from her, and went with Cat."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What would you do?"

"You know I liked Jade. I'm kinda biased. Don't get me wrong, Cat's a great girl. Pretty, loving, caring. But a bit highstrung and crazy." Tori nodded. "But Jade, is well, Jade. Tough, sarcastic, broody, negative." Another nod, and the boy wrapped his friend in a hug. "Tori, if it were me, I'd follow my heart."

**"Great. That would have been great advice, had Jade not moved in beside Cat in my heart. But now I can't get Cat out of my mind, either."** Tori leaned her head into her hands, her frustration bringing tears. "I can't do it, André. I can't be with one without hurting the other."

"Tori, think. Pros and cons of each girl. Let your heart decide based on that, and nothing else." Not wanting to impose any more, and wanting to give his friend space to think, André got his guitar and headed for the door. "And Tori-" She looked up, bloodshot and puffy eyes finding André's. "- thanks for being honest with me. I'm sorry if I hurt you or confused you any more, but I promise, no more. Whoever you choose, they'll get a great girl. But only worry about yourself, not them. Make yourself happy, and if they can't accept your choice, then they really didn't care about you and never deserved you to begin with. Right?" She nodded again. Waving at his friend, André left Tori to figure things out.

**"Ok, Cat. Your pros: Beautiful, loving, funny, sweet. Cons: You did let me go, and you are a bit much at times, and crazy. Jade's pros: Beautiful, smart, confident, protective. Cons: A bit jealous, untrusting and unwilling to open up, and hard and harsh to everything around her. Uggh, this isn't helping."** Everytime Tori would weigh the cons, she would instantly forget about them and focus on the pros. And the pros just balanced each other out. Tori sat, another tear running down her cheek. It wasn't until she got another text from André, that she finally made up her mind.

_**Calm your mind. Let everything go, and then, the first one back in your mind, wins.**_

Seeing the truth and wisdom in the simple words, Tori decided to try it. After sitting in silence for a few moments, Tori finally got the peace she needed. She focused on the TV, which was still running after the movie with André had ended. But once she lost her focus, her choice was evident.

**"Finally. Thank you André. I know what I'm going to do."**

**Ahh, a perfect place to stop. Who will Tori choose, and how? And what will be the fallout? Please, R/E/R!**

**P.S.: I finally updated my outline for this story. I had it initally at around 19-22 chapters, but after removing some of the less neccessary things, I broke it down to 16. I hope you will continue to follow the entire way with me!**


	7. Tori's Choice Pt 1 - Playdate

**Heart or Mind**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**FYI - **_Italics is someone's dreams/memories, _**bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_**and bold italics is a text message.**_

**Chapter 7 - Tori's Decision Pt. 1 - Tori and Cat's Playdate**

Tori woke up Sunday morning, knowing that she was going to do the right thing. Well, maybe. Her actions tonight, along with Cat's, would drive away any dobuts and confusion. She got out of the bed, looking to the clock. **"Hmm, eleven AM. Okay, if I picked up Cat around six, then we'd have plenty of time for some fun. I have to make sure. I have to know that I'm making the right choice. And the only way to do that, is to see Cat tonight. Only then will what I feel in my heart be truly tested, and I'll figure this out." **She picked up her phone, texting the redhead.

_**Hey, Cat. Pick you up at 6?**_

_**Sure, Tori. Can't wait to see you ;) Do you still want me like the picture?**_ What Tori didn't know, is that Cat had something extra special planned for the latina. Jade had had her fun, and Cat was more than willing to get every ounce of Tori for herself. Even if it was for only one more night.

_**You know it ;) And maybe a bit more? :D**_ Just thinking about things made Tori need a cold shower. If she didn't stop herself, there was no way she'd make it till six. And even if she did, she would just jump the poor girl at first chance. Tori got up, leaving the phone behind and walking to her bathroom. Turning the water on and instantly jumping in, the latina washed every impure thought from her body. It didn't take long for the heat to come across her, and soon she was doing her regular thing. Soon enough, she was fully cleaned, and ready for her day.

Stepping out of the shower, Tori wiped the steam from the bathroom window. She dried off, wrapping her hair in a towel and walking back to her bedroom. After deodorant and purfume, and some comfy clothes, she walked downstairs for some breakfast. Not knowing her mother was home, she heard someone in the kitchen, and her defense classes kicked in. Standing silent, she inched her way around a corner, peering down and seeing her mother.

Almost tripping down the stairs, she ran to hug Holly. "Hey, mom. When'd you get back? I thought you'd be gone with Trina for a while."

"I told you I'd be back yesterday. Besides, your father had to work today."

"Oh, duh, okay. So, uh, which college do Trina get into?"

"A junior college down in San Diego."

"Oh, okay. Wait, I thought she still wanted to be a star, because the world needed to see her talent." Both women laughed, knowing that Trina was about as talentful as a bowl of soup. "How'd you convince her to go to college instead?"

"Oh, the same way I'll convince you to. You need to go to college also, young lady. There's no guarantee that you'll be in show biz forever. You need a backup. And Trina went along with it, when your father and I agreed to send her to acting and singing classes." Thinking about it, Tori understood what her mother had said. There really are no gurantees in life, just like Tori and Cat. So having a contingency plan would be a good thing. Then another thing hit her mind, causing a chuckle.

"Heh, poor teachers." Holly couldn't contain herself, and busted out laughing at the truth behind her daughter's words. Both women believed in Trina, and her drive to be famous. But she did need all the help she could get. And the unfortunate souls that would be giving it to her, well, they were in for the time of their lives.

"So, anyways, did you figure out what you're going to do about Cat and Jade?" Holly knew the stress it was bringing on her daughter. It had been written across her face the last time they had spoken, and even though she seemed calmer about the situation, she was still tense.

"I think so. I'm going out with Cat tonight, and afterwards, I'm pretty sure I'll have my answer." Just thinking about Cat, and their plans for the evening, made Tori want another cold shower. Trying to compose herself, especially in front of her mother, Tori looked away and focused on the TV. "I just hope it's the right one." Her voice was instantly downcast with that, and her mother put her arm around her.

"Sweetie, I promise you, if you follow your heart, then everything will be alright, okay."

"Thanks, mom." Tori got up, walking to the piano and sitting down. Knowing her daughter had a singsong voice, and her abilities on the piano were developing nicely, Holly stayed and listened to her play. Soon, the latina had tears in her eyes, while praying she was making the right choice.

_**Wrap me in a bolt of lightning, Send me on my way still smiling,**_

_**Maybe that's the way I should go, Stright into the mouth of the unknown.**_

_**I left the spare key on the table, I never really thought I'd be able.**_

_**To say I merely visit on the weekend, I lost my whole life and a dear friend.**_

_**I've said it so many times**_

_**I would change my way, no never mind**_

_**God knows I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So i'll be on my way**_

_**I finally put it all together, That nothing really lasts forever**_

_**I had to make choice that was not mine, I had to say goodbye for the last time**_

_**I kept my whole life in a suitcase, I never really stayed in one place**_

_**Maybe thats the way it should be, You know I lived my life like a gypsy**_

_**I've said it so many times**_

_**I would change my way, no never mind**_

_**God knows I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So I'll be on my way**_

_**I'll always keep you inside**_

_**You healed my heart and my life**_

_**And you know I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So I'll be on my way**_

_**So I'll be on my way**_

_**So I'll be on my way**_

Singing to both girls in her heart, Tori let the music take her conscious away, and shield her from the pain she knew she was going to cause. After a few more minutes of playing the melody, without singing, Tori was finally emotionally spent, and decided on some mind numbing television. She started watching "Celebrities Under Water", laughing and trying her hardest to free herself. But she couldn't. **"Cat, I love you so much. And Jade, I want you, too. So both of you, please, just promise me, that you'll accept what I do."**

xxxxx

Soon enough, it was time for Tori to pick Cat up for their evening. But for some reason, the latina couldn't bring herself to drive over to her house and get her. She wanted to go, and her mind and heart were both telling her to. But her body wouldn't respond. As if paralyzed by an unseen force, Tori sat in her car. Eventually, it was past six, and Cat sent a message to Tori.

_**Tori, I understand if you want to be with Jade. I'm sorry if I made this difficult, or if I'm not who you want anymore. I love you, and -**_

Tori's blurred vision wouldn't allow her to finish the message. Her eyes full of tears, her resolve finally recovered. Soon, the paralysis was gone, and after wiping the tears from her eyes, Tori's foot was heavy on the gas. Getting to Cat's in record time, while some how not attracting the attention of law enforcement, the latina busted through the door. Waving slightly at Mrs. Valentine, she walked straight up to the redhead's room, and knocked on the door. She could hear sniffling and hitched breathing, and instantly felt terrible for ever hurting Cat. A weak voice finally answered.

"Go away."

"Cat, it's me. Can you open up, please?" At breakneck speed, Cat had the door opened almost instantaneously. Tori walked through the door, pressing her lips to the smaller girl's, shedding a tear along side of her. Both girls stood, unmoving, allowing themselves to take in every moment of the embrace. Soon, Cat sadly whispered in Tori's ear.

"Tori? I thought you'd be with Jade?" Tori pulled away, and soon two sets of cocoa eyes were causing both girls' heads to swirl. Lost in a trance, it took Tori a few moments to finally respond.

"Cat, I promised you, tonight is our night, okay?" She kissed Cat's forehead, and held the girl tight against her again. Another shed tear, and soon, Cat brought her beside her on the bed.

"Thank you. So, what are we doing?" Tori hadn't really given it much thought, other than wanting Cat like the picture she had.

"Dinner? Maybe some bowling?" Tori knew that bowling was the one activity Cat was truly an expert at. Even with her small stature, she could still power the ball well enough to knock down six to eight pins a throw. Tori knew she didn't stand a chance against the smaller girl, but wanted Cat to be happy. Because a happy Cat, is a horny Cat. And a horny Cat, well, yeah.

"Kay Kay!" The redhead was ready to go, all except for her shoes. When she thought that Tori wasn't coming, she had kicked them off under her bed. So when she reached down to get them, she intentionally put her ass in the air. That allowed Tori to see under her skirt, revealing the same silky red panties from the picture.

"Hey, now, those wouldn't be for me, would they?" Tori reached out, pinching the smaller girl's butt. Which in turn, caused the small girl to jump, her head hitting the underside of her bed. She instantly got up, shoes in hand. She dropped them to the floor, and sat on her bed.

"Owww." Cat started rubbing her head, and Tori was quick to place a kiss to make it feel better. "Yeah, they are. But I'm not so sure that you deserve them, now." Cat forced out some fake tears, and Tori stood her up, and pulled in closer.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me?" She pouted her bottom lip, and the redhead started laughing. Two sets of pink lips connecting, both girls almost went at it right then and there. But Cat's growling stomach kept them from doing so. The redhead decided to play along with her stomach.

"Rawwr!" Cat playfully swatted at Tori like a lion, making the latina jump back and feign some terror.

"Oh, please don't hurt me. I'll do anything. Please." Cat walked up to her, placing a kiss on her cheek and walking out the door. She called out behind her.

"Dinner first, young lady." Tori laughed and shook her head. **"Whatever you say!"**

xxxxx

The girls were sitting at dinner, enjoying themselves like nothing had happened between them. They were at the same restaurant, with the same table, and the same waiter like they'd always had. Tori was slowly sipping the hot tea in front of her, and Cat was looking around, needing another refill from her drink. With the amount of sugar the girl was taking in, she would be hyper all night long, and would take Tori for the ride of her life. She was right when she told Jade she knew what Tori liked. And she was going to take it to another level later.

"Cat, where was your brother earlier? I didn't think it was time for him to go to the hospital yet?" Tori knew the boy's schedule almost as well as she knew Cat.

"Oh, he and dad went out fishing." Tori looked up, confusion written on her face. She never believed the boy would ever be allowed sharp or dangerous objects again. Fishing hooks definately fit into the categories of both danger and sharp. "They've been gone all weekend."

"Oh, okay." **"I guess if he's with his father, it'll be okay." **Tori finally saw their waiter coming again, and smiled wide. "I'm sorry, she's at it again." Cat was notorious in the restaurant for drinking about fifteen Dr. Peppers. And they always made her have to pee. The waiter just smiled, and placed a pitcher down in front of them.

"I think that should keep her occupied for some time." Confused, Cat looked to the boy who was chuckling at her.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" The boy jumped back, laughing even harder.

"It's okay, Cat. He didn't mean anything, right?" The boy nodded again, and took their orders. After he left, Tori decided to tease Cat a bit. Running her hand up the inside of her exposed thigh, she saw Cat's composure fading quickly. What she didn't expect, was for Cat to cross her legs and pin her hand down. She had gotten so close to her target, but even stretching her fingers as much as possible, she was barely missing it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Going somewhere?" Cat's hand slowly moved down, running behind Tori's back and teasing the flesh on the top of her jeans. Their evening together had barely begun, and they were already ready to go to bed. The girls sat, teasing each other while maintaining their looks of innocence, waiting for their food to arrive. After it finally did, the girls dug in.

"So, Tori, I heard you and André were doing a song at the final Big Showcase." Tori's memory of the previous night got to her, and she instantly got defensive.

"WHO TOLD YOU. I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING." **"Damn, girl. Get your head on straight. You're out with a beautiful girl, and nothing in the world could make you happier. Except for, well-"** Tori instantly washed the thought from her mind, and focused on Cat's eyes. The deepness of them always brought Tori to her knees, and soon, she was subjegated to them. So to think of Jade, especially when it was her and Cat's night, was wrong on so many levels.

"Heh, okay, Tori. You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. What are you doing for the Big Showcase?"

"Well, I was planning on doing a duet with you. But since André already has your help, I guess I can ask Jade." Tori laughed, knowing that Cat and Jade as best friends would be forever insepearable. Which would make the choice she had a bit more difficult. Cat finally released Tori's hand from her thigh, and her own from Tori's back.

After finally finishing their meal, the girls paid and left. Walking hand in hand with Cat, Tori pulled the smaller girl in, placing a light kiss on her lips. "I love you, Cat." Watching Cat's smile growing to the size of Texas.

"I love you, too, Victoria." Knowing that Tori was a sucker for her full name, Cat was pulling out every stop possible to convince her that she still wanted her. Even after everything with Jade, Cat was willing to forget, and move on. She needed Tori to know, which she did, that Cat had only left so Tori could get any and every ounce of doubt out of her system. Cat had never stopped loving her, and her own heart had been breaking with every second she was away from her latina. She finally looked up, a quizzical look on her face. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, baby."

"Am I your choice?"

"Let's not talk about that right now, okay. I promised Jade that I wouldn't think about that. I need to be as fair as possible, and focus only on you, and not the choice. Just like I did with Jade last week. I promise you, after tonight, I'll have my answer, and you'll know soon." **"Of course, I already have my answer. I think. This is just one last point of proof that I'm making the right choice. Oh, Cat, I love you so much. And Jade, please..."** Tori looked away from Cat, opening her door and allowing her in. After walking around her car and getting in the driver side, she started it up. Leaning over and capturing Cat's lips again, she smiled.

"Bowling?" The redhead almost broke the seat with all her excited bouncing, and Tori, while chuckling, started driving. Thankfully, there was an alley near the house that wasn't too busy on Sundays, so getting a lane wouldn't be that hard. During the ride, Tori reached her right hand off the wheel, grabbing Cat's left and holding it. She brought it up to her lips, placing a light kiss on the back of her hand. Watching the smile on Cat's face, Tori lost herself in happy memories.

_"Happy birthday, Tori!" Cat was looking to her with a big grin._

_"Aww, thanks baby!"_

_"Yo, Vega, here you go." Jade walked up, giving the unwrapped "present" to Tori. Tori looked at the can of lemonade, and offered a sarcastic thanks._

_"Here's my present!" Cat handed the girl a giant heart shaped box of chocolates. "I kinda ate some, though." Tori laughed at her for a moment, and whispered in her ear._

_"You're the only present I'll ever need!" Watching the smile on her face, Tori made sure that Robbie, Beck, and André hadn't heard. None of them looked suspiscious, so she let it go. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Victoria."_

After arriving at the alley, they walked in, looking to an unnatuarally packed house. It would be a while until a lane became available. The girls placed their names on the waiting list, and walked to an open pool table. Neither knew how to shoot well, but it would at least kill time. Cat racked the balls, and handed to cue ball to Tori. After a horrible opening shot, which barely broke the initail triangle of balls, Cat walked up.

Shot after shot of horrible pool, and the girls finally heard their name called over the intercom. Laughing at the fact that only four balls had found their ways home, the girls cleared the table and walked to the front desk. "Size seven, please." "Six and a half." The girls grabbed their shoes, and walked to their lane. After inserting their names into the system, their game was underway.

And as was the norm, Cat dominated. At one point, she finally rolled her first ever strike, and not even worrying about anyone's fear of PDA, she grabbed Tori and kissed her. After some hooping and hollering from some boys in the next lane, Tori walked up to them. Speaking slowly and smiling the entire time, she winked at the perverts.

"Enjoying the show, boys? Maybe you could join us for the rest of the night, huh?" She motioned to Cat behind her back. When they shook their heads, Cat walked up. The latina pulled her in, her tongue in the smaller girl's mouth quickly. Finally with the boys throughly distracted, Tori grabbed a ball and dropped it on one guy's foot. Looking to the other, she made sure her point was heard. "Next one is in your "special area", got it. Eyes to yourselves." Knowing that it wouldn't help, but happy that the boys at least agreed for a moment, she walked back to her lane.

After a few games, which Cat won 191-88, 199-90, and 179-78, the girls looked to the boys one last time. "I had a great time tonight, Cat. How 'bout you?" When the smaller girl walked up, slapping her ass and agreeing, the boys almost lost their composure. "Now, let's go home and really have a good time, okay?" The boys finally collapsed to the floor, and the girls walked out.

"Tori, why'd you torture those poor boys?" **"Because I'm being tortured myself with this damn choice, and I wanted someone to take it out on."**

"I dunno. Now, let's go home." She smiled to Cat, and pulled her in for another kiss. Knowing that the moment they got home, they'd be in bed, Tori tortured the small girl as much as possible. She took the longest road possible, and drove extra slow. But when Cat knew they wouldn't be spotted, and started rubbing herself under her dress, Tori's foot got heavy quick.

Once home, Cat checked to make sure her mother was asleep. Thankfully she was, and Cat moved herself and Tori to the other end of the house. The moment they were behind the locked door of Cat's room, their hormones finally let loose. Tori reached her hand under skirt, feeling the wetness in her panties.

"Wow, Cat. Horny?" It didn't take Cat long to reach up, whispering seducatively in her ear.

"And you're not?" Cat reached her hand around, grabbing Tori's ass again. Massaging it slowly, both girls played for a bit before getting too heavy into anything. Tori finally pushed Cat onto the bed, and her lips instantly found Cat's pulse point. Nipping and sucking, and allowing the girl to cry out and moan, Tori's hand moved down her torso, and under the skirt again. Moving the useless material out of the way, she started massaging the wet mound.

It didn't take long for Cat to start ripping off Tori's top, and her nails were quickly digging into her back. The pain on her back only drove Tori faster, pleasuring the redhead and listening to the chorus of cries from the small girl. She moved her second hand down, and interlaced her fingers with Cat's. Soon, the girls were rolling over each other, both trying to dominate and get leverage. Tori finally pinned Cat down for good, and soon, the small girl removed her panties.

Cat's hands got Tori's jeans out of the way, and soon, the latina was in nothing but her bra and panties. Wanting to match, Cat removed her shoulder covering and her tank top, revealing a red lace bra. Tori moved her mouth, placing kisses along the bra straps, and across her chest. Soon, her hand moved away from Cat's pleasure, and unhooked the bra. Finally free of everything, Cat pulled Tori back down to her. She moved her hips up, grinding herself against the latina's thigh. Her hands again found Tori's shoulders, and dug in again. She finally found the back of Tori's bra, and released her breasts and letting them fall on her own.

Their nipples grazing each other, both girls moaned again. Cat finally reached down, her thumbs taking Tori's panties, and moving them down slowly while feeling Tori shaking. Finally, the two bodies were both fully bare, and both girls were ready to go. Cat moved Tori down beneath her, and her mouth moved down her toned body. Knowing that Tori's breasts and ass were her favorite places to be aroused, Cat did her best. Her mouth latched onto her left breast, and her hands were full of the tight butt.

After licking the nipple, Cat was almost thrown off when Tori's back arched and moved Cat in an unfamiliar way. She finally decided to stop teasing the latina, and brought her hands around, slowly, and moved them down to her clit. She moved her hand across the wetness, and watched as Tori's breath stopped and her eyes slammed shut. She moved slowly, wanting Tori to be happy for as long as possible. She finally inserted a finger, and if she weren't laying on top of her, Tori would have fallen off the bed.

Moving it in and out quickly, Cat's tongue started tracing down her naval, and in between her hips. She kissed softly, and then found her clit. Playing and torturing the poor girl, Cat pulled away and looked up. Disappointed, Tori's eyes were pleading with her. Cat blew softly on her, and started her work again.

"Oh, shit, yes. Cat, please, yes. Harder, harder, Hard- plea- yes- OH- YES- oh, oh, oh." Taking the hints from Tori, Cat quickened her pace. "Tori, don't worry. I'll take care of you." And she did. She finally pushed her over the edge, keeping the girl's euphoria high while keeping herself excited. She knew that with what she had done, Tori would be unable to move for a while. So she moved her tongue, now drenched with Tori's essence, back up the body and over every pleasure point she could. Moving back across the nipple again, she finally found her way back to Tori's lips, and connected with them again.

It took Tori a few minutes, but she didn't mind making out. But once she was ready, she flipped Cat back down, and moved herself down the body. Using one hand to knead her nipple, while the other grabbed her hips and moved them apart, Tori finally returned the favor. Moving her fingers into the wet center, Tori's tongue was soon back inside Cat's mouth. Battling with each other for dominance, the girls were giving it their all. Cat finally moved her hands, her fingers in Tori's hair and pulling the girl in. Once bored with Cat's lips, Tori moved down and let her tongue pleasure the redhead. Cat's hands never left her hair, and Tori was pulled in close, her work easy.

Cat's voice was louder than she wanted, but thankfully, her mother never heard. "Tori. YES. Oh god, TORI. PLease. Oh, yes." Cat moaned for a moment, before feeling her muscles contract. Her body glistening with sweat and the saliva from Tori's tongue, she looked down at the picture of perfection that was still between her legs. When Tori finally came back up to her, and started to wrap her up, Cat shook her head.

"Oh, no, we're... not... done yet." Cat's breathing was hard and erratic, and she looked at Tori, who had a skeptical look in her eye.

"No?"

Once Cat was able to move, she reached under her bed, pulling out a box.

"Nope. Now then, pull something out of this box at random. Whatever you pull out, is what you get to use. Deal?" Unsure of exactly what Cat meant, Tori shook her head in agreement. Cat reached in first, knowing everything that was in the box. So cheating a little bit, she made sure to pull out a can of whipped cream. "Now then, lay down."

When Tori did, Cat sprayed some on her nipples and in her belly button. Using her tongue as tortuously as possible, she licked off the cream and watched Tori's slam shut again. After getting it all off, Tori looked down to her.

"Oh- okay- Cat, I think- you got it." Her breathing getting the better of her again, Tori watched as Cat chuckled.

"You sure?" She sprayed a bit of the cream on Tori's clit, and moved her tongue down. Smiling and seductively speaking, she made Tori's body quake again. "Looks like I missed a spot." She got all the cream off, but in the process, dove head first into pleasuring Tori again. The latina didn't mind, but wasn't sure how much more she could take. Cat was shattering the decision she had made, making it impossible to remember.

It didn't take long for the still aroused body to come again, and Cat pulled her slick fingers out and stuck them in her mouth. Pulling them out, and making a nice popping sound, she looked to Tori. "Your turn." It took Tori a moment to remember just what Cat meant, and even more time to actually find the strength to do it. She finally reached into the box, pulling out a rather large strap-on. Looking at it, and wondering one, how to use it, and two, how it wouldn't break the small girl, Tori finally got the gumption to do what was requested.

After getting it attached to her hips, she placed it along Cat's hips, who knew she was in for some real pain, but didn't really care. After watching it go in, and listening to Cat almost literally cry for help, Tori got to work. Moving her hips slowly at first, she quickly fell into pace. Cat started begging for more, and Tori's body moved in response.

Cat's pleasure was building, and through hitched breathing and the lights behind her eyelids, Cat let Tori hear it. "Faster, faster, harder, YES, YES TORI! TOORRRRIIIIIii!" The smaller girl gave out quickly, and Tori let her weary body lay on top of Cat. Unable to catch her breath, Tori had to ask one question.

"So... Cat... anything else... in that box... of yours?" Tori didn't want anything to end. She was falling in love with Cat all over again, the battlelines in her heart and mind blurring. She was content, happy that she could be with someone who could make her feel that way.

"Yeah, some chocolate syrup and a vibrator. Which one you want?" Cat, knowing that she was winning, let Tori decide. Knowing how much the smaller girl loved sweets, she alomst elected the vibrator. But Cat's pussy had already been anhilated once, so maybe giving her something like that again wouldn't be best.

"You take the vibrator on me. I get the syrup on you, deal?" Cat agreed, and for the rest of the night, the girls took their time, making sure their love was the strongest it had ever been.

**Wow, there we go! Now then, I know how this looks. But I promise you, this isn't the end. This is actually the first part of three of Tori's choice, and there is a lot more to come. Please, don't kill me or riot. At least, not until the story is done. Please, R/E/R!**

**P.S.: I do not own "Call Me" by Shinedown. All rights are reserved, and I am laying no claim to them.**


	8. Tori's Choice Pt 2 - Heartbreaker

**Heart or Mind**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**FYI - **_Italics is someone's dreams/memories, _**bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_**and bold italics is a text message.**_

**A/N: We are finally getting Tori's decision. Know that I am writing POVs for each girl for it, giving an account for each. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 - Tori's Decision Pt. 2 - Heartbreaker**

Tori woke up Monday morning, knowing that things with she, Cat, and Jade would be forever changed when she finally got the girls alone and told them her choice. Thankfully, Cat was still asleep. Tori had woken early, knowing she needed to head home before school. She didn't want to leave Cat without an answer, so she wrote her a simple note.

_Cat:_

_I headed home this morning to get ready for school. I promise, I will tell you and Jade my decision tonight after school. I won't tell one without the other, and won't until you both arrive at my house at seven tonight. I love you!_

_Victoria_

_xoxoxoxo_

She got up, finally reclothing herself and walking toward the front door. Thankfully, no one bothered her, and she was soon out the door on her way home. After arriving, she pulled out her phone, messaging Jade.

_**I've made my decision. I'll tell you and Cat tonight, my place, 7 PM. Don't be late ;) xoxoxoxo**_

She never got a response, but knew that Jade was never a morning person. She'd probably get a talking to when she arrived, and actually relished it. Almost like a bad schoolgirl, she liked being scolded. She finally removed her clothes again, walking into her bathroom. Turning the water on, waiting for it to steam, she finally stepped in. It took all of her composure not to pleasure herself, knowing that she didn't need her hormones raging all day and blocking her mind or making her mistrust her judgment and decision.

Washing her hair with the strawberry shampoo, and lathering her body with the vanilla body wash were done with precise hands. Any movement in the wrong direction, and she would definately lose it. Once she was done, she finally got out and started her normal pre-school routine.

xxxxx

**TORI**

I walked out to my clunker of a car, the weight of my decision weighing on me hard. I know most people around me will probably notice there is something off, but I've been at school long enough for my expertise to cover for me. Besides, the only people I really care if they know or not, are André, Beck, and Robbie. Well, maybe not Robbie. I'm sure that damn puppet would probably have something to say.

**"Oh, if only there were a way to have them both. I wish. But there is no way they'd even consider it. So for me to choose, well, I know there is going to be alot of pain, and hurt feelings. I just hope I can live with it."**

Finally cranking the damn car, which is more of a torture device than anything else, I'm finally off to school. Why is my car so bad? Well, the driver's side door won't open from the outside. Thankfully, I live in L.A., so I can leave the window cracked and pull the handle with a coat hanger. If that's not bad enough, the air conditioning doesn't work anymore. And there is no CD player or auxillery port for my Pearpod. Man, I'm glad my dad got me something to drive, but this is unfair. I only wish Mason Thornesmith had paid me more for the Platinum Music Awards. Sure, a recording contract is great. But I am a teenage girl. I would like to have a nice car.

I finally pull up to the school, my girls leaving me room between them again. **"Oh, please, I'm so sorry."** I can't stand knowing I am the source of pain that will be felt tonight, but it has to be done. I mean, I love Caterina Valentine. And if she hadn't pushed me into giving Jadelyn a chance, then we'd still be happy, and I know we'd be happy forever. I loved, wait, love that girl. But Jade, she did something to me last week. And I can't ignore it. That's why this is so hard.

I stepped out of my "car", waving at André. "Hey André! How goes it?"

"Good. What about you?" I know my pain is written across my face. Well, so much for keeping myself under wraps. I just wish I could wake up tomorrow, and all of this be behind me. He put his arms around me, letting me shed a tear on his shoulder.

"André, I can't do it. I just can't. I love them both too much. I-"

"Shhhh. Look, you said you made the decision, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't second guess it. Go with your instinct. It's the only way." I wipe the tear from my eye, and send him the fakest smile ever. He doesn't buy it for a moment, but thankfully, he left me to sulk. Walking into the colorfull halls, which I must admit I'll miss when I'm gone, I see Beck hanging out by his clear locker. Walking up to him, I sigh and give him my best "we need to talk" face. Taking the hint, he wraps his arm around me, walking me to the janitor's closet. Damn, it's so dirty in here. Why can't we ever congregate somewhere else?

"What's up?"

I sighed, prompting him to know it's serious. He locked the door, and even took off his shirt to cover the small window. Damn, if I weren't a lesbian, I know I'd go for him. He is pretty hot. But that's beside the point.

"C'mon Tori." He gives me a nice punch to the shoulder, which I make sure to fake tears at.

"Okay, Beck. You may want to prepare yourself."

"Why?" I know he has no idea what I am about to tell him, about Cat, Jade, myself. But honestly, I need him to know. That way, I know everyone around me will there for me if I need them. I know it may sound selfish, throwing Cat and Jade under a bus for myself, but this can't get any worse than it already is. Sighing, I look him in the eye.

"Well, umm..."

"You, Cat, and Jade?" My mouth falls open in shock. How the hell does everyone keep finding out about this? I remember Jade walking in on Cat and I, so she may have said something to Beck about it. That would explain it. Or who knows, we may have given ourselves away during some of our get togethers with our friends. Of course, we did our absolute best to keep quiet, and never did anything more than some making out. But the Jade explination might make sense. I need to know.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been dating Cat since the first week you came here. And Jade, well, just seemed confused until last week when you two weren't in school. Then all of a sudden, the confusion is replaced with something I didn't think anyone could give her after me."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Happiness." **"Boy, Beck, humble much? What a douche. No wonder I'm a lesbian."** Of course, even as I think that, I place my hand on his shoulder, thanking him for his understanding. "So, uh, what are you going to do?"

"About?"

"You want them both. And you know you can't have them both." **"Why not? I can have whatever I want."**

"Oh, that. Well, I already made my decision. And, well, I just wanted you caught up on everything in case things got, well, weird for everyone. You've always been that guy who held us together."

"If you say so." He starts to leave, but something else occurs to me.

"HEY, wait." His movement halts, and he turns to face me. "If you knew I was, well-"

"A lesbian?"

"Yeah, a lesbian. Anyway, if you knew about it, then why did you try and kiss me before the Platinum Music Awards?" It didn't make any sense. Why is it that guys know girls are lesbians, but still go for them? Why can't they understand we don't want them?

"Oh, that. Well, I wanted Jade back. And I was using you to try and make her jealous."

"That's wrong. I am not a tool. And I don't appreciate you taking advantage of me, or Jade, or whatever makes her, well, her." I give him a rather angry look, which only prompts him into laughing.

"Oh look, Vega's upset. So intimidating." He unintentionally touches a nerve as he starts chuckling. That's easiest way to get to me. Either tell me I'm not good enough, or that I'm a failure. **"That's why everything with Cat was so easy. She always believed in me, and always never held me back from being me."** Not thinking, I kneed him in the crotch.

"Oh look, Oliver's hurt. What a great feeling." Turning my back and walking out, I silently thank Beck for his support. Although, everything that just happened may come back to bite me. I just hope what I said about him being the glue to hold us together rings true. I hear him call out, and laugh at his words.

"I guess Jade has rubbed off on you." **"Oh, Beck, she's done so much more than that."**

I finally get to my locker, and instanty know Robbie is coming, because Rex is talking about Northridge girls, and some party from last night. Listening for a few more moments then looking around, I see the akward boy, and walk up behind him. I know he has the hots for Cat, and think he should know why she's never gone for him, or why she'll never go for him.

"Hey, Robbie, mind if we talk a sec?" Thankfully, the boys allergies don't allow for a second visit inside the disgusting closet, so we seclude ourselves to the Blackbox Theatre. Waiting to make sure no one is there, I take my time, making sure he knows.

"Robbie, I think you need to have a seat."

"Sure thing, chickadee." Man, I hate when he calls me that. But hell, I've only got to listen to it for another two months, and hopefully after that my contact with him will be limited. I know that we'll be "friends" for life, and that he'll appear during the course of mine, but still.

"Robbie, I need to talk to you about something important. Something about Cat." I see the look he gets, wondering what may have happened to the girl he likes.

"Is she okay?" At least he's sympathetic. Knowing how strange he is, and what Cat is like, I'm pretty sure if I hadn't gotten to her first, and stripped her of her innocence, **"Hehe, stripped her. NO TORI, stop."**, that they may have ended up together. I watch as he sits down, giving me his full attention.

"She's fine, promise. But there's a reason she won't go out with you." Almost ashamed that he keeps asking and getting rejected, he looks away and starts thinking about something. Unsure of what, I wait until he finally asks.

"Oh, is it something I did?" **"More like something you're not, and something you can't do."**

"Oh, well, ya see. She's kinda been dating someone."

"What, but she, she told me she didn't have a boyfriend." **"Well, she didn't like. Last I checked, I'm not a boy."** I look down to my chest and crotch, mentally "checking" and laughing for a moment. I guess I laughed a bit too strongly, or something along those lines, because he instantly looked away. "Oh, I get it. I guess she really doesn't like me."

"Robbie, I promise, it's not you. She likes you-" His face instantly lites up. "- BUT only as a friend. And, you're right. She didn't have a boyfriend."

"But you-" When I point to myself, trying to clue him in, he gets even more confused.

"Robbie, I've been dating Cat."

"But, but you're a girl."

"Uh-huh. I think we both know that. You can stop looking at my chest now." His eyes instantly move up, meeting mine.

"Uh, I have a question." **"Damn, I forgot that damn puppet."**

"What, Rex?"

"I need proof."

"That's not a question."

"That's because I don't do requests." Sighing and walking away, I finally hear as Robbie starts crying. Yeah, figures. Without the hope of being with Cat, he really has nothing. I mean, he's an okay guy, but really, what does he really offer? Not much. **"Huh, I wonder if I could- nah, not even Robbie deserves the punishment that is Trina."**

I didn't mention Jade, because I knew he wouldn't ever question her or even look at her and judge her for it. So there is no real point for telling him. Finally making it back into the hall, I see them. Cat and Jade are standing side by side, almost beckoning me over, like the pull of gravity. Somehow, I kept away, and even though Cat's too short shorts are keeping my eyes attached, my feet are moving the opposite direction.

**"I really hope the rest of my day goes well."**

xxxxx

**"Finally, home. I can't believe I'm going to do this."** I have sung in front of millions of people on live TV. I did a show for strangers, in the front of the most prestigeous school in L.A. I've gone inside the Gorilla Club, and beaten the Gorilla. I've jumped, or well, been pushed, down a fourty foot drop into an airbag as a stunt double.

And even through all of that, I've never been this nervous. This nervous isn't natural. It's almost surreal, that I am only three and a half hours away. My zero hour is approaching, and even though this has to be done, I can't help but wishing I could run away and not look back. I am going to cause so much pain, and I can't bring myself to do it. Maybe I shouldn't. **"No, I have to. Victoria Dawn Vega, man up. Or well, woman up. We're tougher and smarter anyway."**

I lay down on the couch, and drift into an easy nap. I didn't even realize how mentally exhausted I was, or how bad I needed the sleep. And I'll be thankful for it tonight, when I'm criticizing myself over this shit. I was so tired, that I didn't realize until my eyes opened again, that Jade and Cat were standing over me.

Groggily, I look to my Pearphone. 7:08 PM. Uggh, I overslept. Cat and Jade are looking at me, something obviously having them on edge.

"Hey."

"Hey." "Vega."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. You wanted to talk to us?"

"Umm, will you sit down, please?" The two girls of my dreams sit down, and I feel the plop on the couch as my ass jumps just slightly at their combined weight crashing down. I stand up, asking if they need or want anything to drink. They are quick to get to the point, and bring my zero hour to the forefront of my mind. Sighing, I start to cry. Both girls are up instantly, hugging me and promising me I'll be okay.

I turn to Cat, ready to do what needs to be done. I smile at her, pecking her lips and placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Cat, listen. I love you."

"I love you too, Tori!" I shake my head, placing my hand in front of me. Thankfully, it stops her dead in her tracks. **"Am I really about to do this?"**

"Caterina Valentine, you have been the girl of my dreams for two and a half wonderful years. But, you turned me away when I promised you that I would be with you, and that we'd be happy. I told you you could trust me, but you didn't. I can't be with someone who can't trust me. I'm sorry." I hear clapping behind me, and see the pale arms wrap around my body, spinning me around. A set of lips find mine, and I hear Cat whimper and start to walk away. I grab her arm, keeping her from leaving. I turn my attention back to Jade, and make my words true and straight like an archer's arrow.

"Jadelyn West, I really like you. And the time we spent together was fun, but I know how bad it would hurt Cat if I was with you. Just look at her. Do you want it rubbed in her face every day? I can't don't that. I can't be with you, either. I'm sorry." The moment I finish my sentence, two sets of eyes focus on mine, trying to decipher what the hell I just said. Hell, I can't even believe it.

I answer their unasked question, making sure they "understand" my logic. "There is absolutely no way that I can be with one of you, and make myself happy, without hurting one of you. And I don't want to hurt anyone, unless I too get hurt. So I'm not going to be happy, if you're not."

Jade is the first to respond. "Vega, listen to yourself. Look at Cat, and tell me you could go through with this. We had fun, you're right, but we have nothing compared to what you two had. I'll be okay, I promise. BE. WITH. CAT." Defending her best friend, she is in my face with the last few words, almost threatening me into changing my mind.

"You sure?"

"Yep. I promise, I'll find someone. I'll be fine."

"Oh, well when you put it that way, umm, NO. I'm not hurting either of you if I'm not hurting myself too." My "logic" isn't convincing anyone in the room that I'm serious. Hell, I know I won't last for more than a few days. I'll be begging them to take me back. But it has to be this way. If anyone needs to be hurt, it's me. Cat finally speaks up.

"Tori, you're right. I knew how much you liked Jade, and what you wanted from her. You should be with her."

"NO. You guys don't understand what I'm saying."

"You're right. I hear your words, but the dumbass speaking them doesn't make any fucking sense. You listen to me, VEGA. If you do this, I promise you'll never make it to Hollywood." I reach up, slapping her across the face for throwing such cross language at me. When she looks up, anger and defiance in her eyes, I laugh it off, walking away from them and up to my room. Hiding the pain inside just long enough to make it in and lock the door, I finally break down, pulling my knees to my chest and sobbing loudly into the open air. I think I just made the worst mistake of my life.

xxxxx

**CAT**

"Jade, listen, no matter which of us Tori chooses, we have to be happy for each other, and supportive of her."

"I agree Cat. Unless..." She didn't finish her words. Their is an evil looking smile on her face. I think I know what she would say, because... OHH rainbow! Damn my short attention span. We finally get in Jade's car, driving to Tori's.

It doesn't take long, and when we walk through the always unlocked door, Tori is fast asleep on the couch.

_Cat, I love you.___My heart instantly starts to swell, only to be broken a moment later.

_Jade, please stay._ I look to her, and she has a weird smile on her face, just like earlier. Tori finally wakes up, and our presence shocks her. She grabs her phone, noting that she's a little past due. Her voice is meek, not wanting to do what needs to be done.

"Hey."

"Hey." "Vega."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. You wanted to talk to us?" **"I need to know. If Tori wants Jade, I'll let them be together. I'll find my girl eventually. Maybe it really isn't her."**

"Umm, will you sit down, please?" Jade and I sit, and our combined weight make Tori bounce. I allow a light laugh, but neither of the other girls notice. Tori stands up, offering drinks. Jade and I refuse, and my eyes plead with her for her answer. She starts to cry, and I can't contain myself. I have her wrapped up in an instant, silently cursing Jade for doing this to us. Tori finally turns to me, and her lips are on my for a too short instant.

"Cat, listen. I love you." My heart swells, and I allow my happiness to flood out of me.

"I love you too, Tori!" Tori shook her head, her hand stopping me from continuing. A light tear forms in her eye, and my heart already knows the answer. **"Jade, please take care of her."**

"Caterina Valentine, you have been the girl of my dreams for two and a half wonderful years. But, you turned me away when I promised you that I would be with you, and that we'd be happy. I told you you could trust me, but you didn't. I can't be with someone who can't trust me. I'm sorry." Jade is instantly wrapping Tori up, their lips crashing together. **"I think I'm gonna be sick."** Walking out, I'm stopped by Tori, whose eyes beg me to stay and listen to the rest. She turns back to Jade, who shuts up.

"Jadelyn West, I really like you. And the time we spent together was fun, but I know how bad it would hurt Cat if I was with you. Just look at her. Do you want it rubbed in her face every day? I can't don't that. I can't be with you, either. I'm sorry." **"DID SHE JUST?"** My eyes find her's quickly, searching for answers.

"There is absolutely no way that I can be with one of you, and make myself happy, without hurting one of you. And I don't want to hurt anyone, unless I too get hurt. So I'm not going to be happy, if you're not."

Jade is the first to respond. "Vega, listen to yourself. Look at Cat, and tell me you could go through with this. We had fun, you're right, but we have nothing compared to what you two had. I'll be okay, I promise. BE. WITH. CAT." **"JADE. YOU. FOR ME? JADE, I- I- THANK YOU!"**

"You sure?"

"Yep. I promise, I'll find someone. I'll be fine."

"Oh, well when you put it that way-" My heart starts beating faster, waiting for her to turn to me and kiss me. "-umm, NO. I'm not hurting either of you if I'm not hurting myself too." Unsure what the hell this girl is saying, or why, I have to speak my peace. I mean, I did leave her, and I lost her. So Jade deserves her more than I do.

"Tori, you're right. I knew how much you liked Jade, and what you wanted from her. You should be with her."

"NO. You guys don't understand what I'm saying."

"You're right. I hear your words, but the dumbass speaking them doesn't make any fucking sense. You listen to me, VEGA. If you do this, I promise you'll never make it to Hollywood." Tori finally made her point, slapping Jade. I don't respond in time, and watch as Tori laughs, walking away. Jade and I follow, and hear her door slam shut and lock. Tori cries loudly, and Jade and I look at each other. **"What the hell did we do this for?"** I can't help feeling guilty for putting Tori through this. **"Oh, Tori, please forgive me. I'm so sorry. Besides, you could have us both. We have 'played' with each other before, and might do so again, if asked nicely enough!"**

xxxxx

**JADE**

"Jade, listen, no matter which of us Tori chooses, we have to be happy for each other, and supportive of her."

"I agree Cat. Unless..." **"There is no way. A threesome? Me and Cat? Would Tori go for that? I mean, Cat and I messed around in middleschool. But, nah." **We finally get into my car, and start the short venture to Tori's house.

Walking in the front door, we are greeted by a lightly snoring, mumbling Tori.

_Cat, I love you.___**"Uh, duh, we know that. What about me?"** WHAT, I can't be a little conceited? Or self centered? You really know nothing about me, do you?

_Jade, please stay._ **"How long?"** Tori finally stirs, seeing our smiles looking down on her. She checks her phone. **"Right, Vega. You're late. You asked us here, and fell asleep? What kind of host are you?"**

"Hey."

"Hey." "Vega."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. You wanted to talk to us?" **"Seriously, Vega? No, everything is not okay. You're in love with Cat, but want me? Not that I mind, but still..."**

"Umm, will you sit down, please?" Sitting beside her, and Cat on the other side, Tori looks to both of us before standing up. She offers us something, but we both refuse. She sighs, and I see the confusion and pain as she starts to cry.

For whatever reason, I don't allow Cat to console her alone. I mean, she did leave her, so she could be with me. So hey, you get what you deserve. The gorgeous latina in front of me turns to the redhead, and pecks her lips. I look away, but allow what needs to be done to get done. Like ripping off a bandaid, Tori gets straight to the point.

"Cat, listen. I love you."

"I love you too, Tori!" **"I'm about to gag. I lost." **Not like I had her to begin with. Cat was with her for two and a half fucking years. Vega and I shared one day and had sex once. But damn, that sex was fucking amazing. Tori stops the bouncy loon from damaging anything in sight, and then drops a bomb on all of us.

"Caterina Valentine, you have been the girl of my dreams for two and a half wonderful years. But, you turned me away when I promised you that I would be with you, and that we'd be happy. I told you you could trust me, but you didn't. I can't be with someone who can't trust me. I'm sorry."

Even though I'm a dark girl who doesn't enjoy much other than pain and humilation, the idea that Tori just picked me is too much. My hands are around her waist instantly, and I spin her into a kiss. I hear Cat's defeated cry, but watch as Tori stops her from leaving. She looks to her, cocoa eyes telling her there's more to come. Tori's eyes meet mine again, and I know there is trouble on the horizon.

"Jadelyn West, I really like you. And the time we spent together was fun, but I know how bad it would hurt Cat if I was with you. Just look at her. Do you want it rubbed in her face every day? I can't don't that. I can't be with you, either. I'm sorry." My eyes find hers, trying to comprehend what just happened. Neither Cat or I voice anything quickly enough, so Tori starts again.

"There is absolutely no way that I can be with one of you, and make myself happy, without hurting one of you. And I don't want to hurt anyone, unless I too get hurt. So I'm not going to be happy, if you're not."

**"There is no way you're doing this Vega." **I voice my thought instantly. "Vega, listen to yourself. Look at Cat, and tell me you could go through with this. We had fun, you're right, but we have nothing compared to what you two had. I'll be okay, I promise. BE. WITH. CAT." Why is she looking at me that way?

"You sure?"

"Yep. I promise, I'll find someone. I'll be fine."

"Oh, well when you put it that way, umm, NO. I'm not hurting either of you if I'm not hurting myself too." **"Who the hell does she think she's fooling? Look at her, she wants us both. I wouldn't mind. I mean hell, Cat is a good looking girl. And hell, those short short are damn sexy."** Speaking of Cat, she finally speaks up.

"Tori, you're right. I knew how much you liked Jade, and what you wanted from her. You should be with her."

"NO. You guys don't understand what I'm saying."

"You're right. I hear your words, but the dumbass speaking them doesn't make any fucking sense. You listen to me, VEGA. If you do this, I promise you'll never make it to Hollywood." A swift hand across my face brings the stinging reality of her words. I am about to slit her throat with my hidden scissors, but she walks away laughing. Now I know I'm gonna hurt her. This bitch doesn't know what the hell she's doing. She walks up to her room, slamming the door. After the lock finally engages, she breaks down, and Cat and I look to each other. If not for me, and only for Cat, I need to have a talk with Vega.

**Yes, I just did that. No, this isn't the end. This is PT 2 of Tori's decision. PT 3 will be the aftermath. Please, R/E/R!**

**A/N: Please note that I am sorry I didn't update over the last few days, but I had posted nine chapters in nine days between this and my other venture, "Proving You Care", so I needed a break. I am about to fall into a routine, updating on Tuesdays and Satudays.**


	9. Tori's Choice Pt 3 - New Strategy

**Heart or Mind**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**FYI - **_Italics is someone's dreams/memories, _**bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_**and bold italics is a text message.**_

**A/N: We are finally getting Tori's decision. Know that I am writing POVs for each girl for it, giving an account for each. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 - Tori's Decision Pt. 3 - New Strategy**

_"There is absolutely no way that I can be with one of you, and make myself happy, without hurting one of you. And I don't want to hurt anyone, unless I too get hurt. So I'm not going to be happy, if you're not."_

_"Vega, listen to yourself. Look at Cat, and tell me you could go through with this. We had fun, you're right, but we have nothing compared to what you two had. I'll be okay, I promise. BE. WITH. CAT." _

_"You sure?"_

_"Yep. I promise, I'll find someone. I'll be fine."_

_"Oh, well when you put it that way, umm, NO. I'm not hurting either of you if I'm not hurting myself too."_

_"Tori, you're right. I knew how much you liked Jade, and what you wanted from her. You should be with her."_

_"NO. You guys don't understand what I'm saying."_

_"You're right. I hear your words, but the dumbass speaking them doesn't make any fucking sense. You listen to me, VEGA. If you do this, I promise you'll never make it to Hollywood." Tori walked away from Jade and Cat, slamming the door of her bedroom behind her. After securing the lock, all her emotion ran out, tears instantly filling her eyes and the painful screams of a broken heart filling the room._

_xxxxx_

Tori was still curled up in a ball, her eyes still producing the salty liquid that was continually running down her cheek. Her cries had gotten shorter, and the volume had come down considerably, but anyone with half a brain could tell she was still hurt. She had just ripped out her own heart in order to "save" the two girls she cared most about from heartache. The only problem was, now no one was happy.

Tori's void in her heart and mind were echoed in the two girls still standing outside her door. They had been listening in for a few hours, hoping that someone or something would help soothe the broken bodies. Unfortunately, Holly was out with David and Gary, who had a new girlfriend. It was David's tenth anniversary with the unit, and they were celebrating.

Cat finally spoke up, trying to do anything to help. "Tori?" Her voice was a horrible shell of what it usually was, and she wasn't sure if the latina had heard her or not. She decided to speak anyway. "Tori, listen. I'm sorry. I love you, and I don't plan on losing you." She finally got up, walking away from the bedroom and leaving her words for Tori to digest.

Upon processing them, Tori's wails of pain and misery started again, and Jade was soon to leave. She knew this was going no where. She felt like shit, because it was her that caused it. She had been jealous of Cat and Tori, even though she would slit someone's throat if they ever voiced that.

Jade finally caught up to Cat, spinning the broken girl and looking into her eyes.

"What the hell? You just broke Tori, again."

"EXCUSE ME? You're the one that stole my girlfriend."

"Because YOU said it was okay. You left her."

"And you were just happy to pick up the pieces, weren't you."

"Yes, yes I was."

"Then why tell her to be with me? Finally realizing the world doesn't revolve around you, and that you might actually not get your way for a change." Unsure if she was hearing Cat right, who was being much more abrasive and downright in your face than usual, Jade gawked at the small girl. "You heard me, Jadelyn. You fucked this up. You hurt her."

"I hurt her? What about you? You're the one that lolligagged through your relationship. Maybe if you were a better girlfriend, then Tori wouldn't have had thoughts about other girls." Cat's hand met Jade's face, and the grazing of her fingernail cut deep. Feeling the warm liquid on her face, Jade reached up to return the favor, but Cat grabbed her arm before she could.

"Let go of me, before I get my scissors."

"Go ahead. Do what you want. It still won't help Tori." Even enraged, Cat made sense. Nothing they were doing would help her. They were the co-conspiritors in the destruction of Tori Vega. And now, their work complete, they had to live with the consequences.

"I- fuck. Whatever. Just leave me alone, Valentine."

"Back at you, Jade." The two girls walked away, huffing and cursing each other. Both knew that without the other in the way, they would be with Tori, and everything would be okay. They needed a way to make that possible. Finally in her car, Jade felt her phone in her pocket.

_**Sorry I did that.**_

_**Don't worry. I'll get you back.**_

None of the girls slept that night, their minds and hearts too focused on other things to allow anything else. Tori, having heard the melee below her window, thought long and hard. **"They fought over me? Again? Neither of them understands. I want both, but I can't have both. Cat left me, but Jade was never mine to begin with. Cat said I was free to do whatever, but Jade can't replace her."** Tori was once again going in circles, and now didn't have anyone there to help her.

xxxxx

Tuesday morning, Beck awaited one of the girls at school. Unfortunately, none of them arrived. Tori was still too heartbroken, and hadn't even moved off the bed. Jade didn't want to face it, and was denying it like everything else. Cat was failing miserably at keeping her mind of what Jade had meant by getting her back. Jade finally thought the same thing that had rolled through her mind countless times in before.

It would solve the problem. And it would allow Cat to be with Tori. She was willing to sacrafice everything she had worked for, Hollywood, her writing, her career. Everything that was so close, she was willing to give it all away, for the girl she loved, and her best friend. **"Damn, what the hell happened to me? Tori, that's what. Maybe this is for the better."**

Jade finally got on the phone with Cat, who reluctantly picked up after the fifth time she called. Cat's timid voice showed her fear, and Jade was soon trying to coax the small girl into meeting with her. When Cat wouldn't budge, Jade finally jumped in her convertible, making her way to the redhead's "house." Or, well, playpen. Jade still thought of Cat as a pet, and her home was just one giant toy box. They kept her occupied when her parents were away with her brother, which was happening more and more frequently.

Pulling up and stepping out of her car, Jade walked up to the front door. She knew that Cat was avoiding her, so she wasn't surprised when the door locked the instant she arrived.

"That's not going to work, Cat."

"Go away, Jade." Jade didn't listen, and grabbed one of the bobby pins from her hair. Digging it into the lock, she moved it with precision and got the door open within a few moments. Walking into the house, she kept her voice low and cool, emulating a hunter creeping up on its prey.

"Hello Cat." She winked, and the small girl ran. She didn't get far, because Jade's hands had her shoulders hindered and her momentum frozen. Soon, in her only defense, Cat slumped to the floor, and her body's dead weight brought Jade with her.

"Jade, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Jade raised her hand, the redhead flinching and closing her eyes. Jade tapped the side of Cat's face, laughing and pulling her off the floor. She looked Cat in the eyes, pulling her along and sitting them both on the couch.

"Cat, listen. I'm here to help."

"Help?"

"Help. You and Tori. Get back to the way things were. By whatever means necessary."

"Umm, you heard her. She-"

"She doesn't want to choose one of us over the other, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what if one of us, you know, wasn't here."

"What are you saying, Jade?"

"I'm saying, that there's been a part of me, that forever, has wanted to go to Broadway. Light up the city with my picture and my name." Jade's words stopped when she started visualizing it in her mind. She knew the money wouldn't be nearly what it was in Hollywood. She knew that she wouldn't be able to write as much, and that she would be subjegated to other's ways more than she would want. But, if it gave Tori the chance to be happy, then she'd do it.

"Broadway? Like, New York?" Jade facepalmed.

"Yes, Cat. The Big Apple."

"What apple? I want an apple!" She started bouncing, her voice getting a bit too childish for Jade's liking.

"Damn, Cat, focus." The redhead shut up. "Now then, if I do this, you'd have Tori back, and there no chance that Tori would ever doubt being with you again."

"But Jadey, you wouldn't be happy."

"Cat, how many times do I have to ask you, don't call me that. Besides, I've never been happy."

"Except with her."

"Yeah. But that doesn't excuse what I did. I stole her from you, and that's not right. Trust me, as much as I want to take that girl, run away, and spend every moment I can with her, I can't do it."

"Why?"

"Because, I can't do that to a friend." Jade looked at Cat, whose eyes lit up. Cat wrapped Jade in a hug, thanking her for her selfless deed.

"You know you don't have to do that, right. I'll be okay."

"Yeah, but Vega won't. You know as well as I do, that she'll eventually break down. She's going to come back for one of us. And who better than the girl had her heart for two years."

"Maybe the girl who has it now." The girls finally left everything alone, allowing themselves the freedom to "enjoy" the rest of the afternoon. Of course, there was someone they wanted there with them, but there was no chance she would come.

xxxxx

Wednesday morning, Tori finally made an appearance at school. She looked tired, and her body language was more than enough for most people to stay away. Except of course, André.

"Hey, chicá. Where were you yesterday?"

"Home. Broken heart syndrome."

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse."

"Well, at least Jade was there to help soothe your heart, right?" Tori shook her head. "Wait, you went with Cat?" Another shake, and the darker boy started getting confused. "Uhh..."

"I broke it off with both of them, André. I told them that I couldn't be with one, without hurting the other. And I'm not doing that to either of them."

"But now, you're not happy."

"Better me than them."

"If you say so. You look horrible, by the way." André chuckled, and Tori stared right through him. Cat and Jade were both behind him, looking at Tori, whispering.

"Move." Tori shoved André out of the way, who yelled into the air. Not interested in what he was saying, Tori walked up to both girls.

"Hey, Vega." "Hi Tori."

"Cat, Jade. How are you?" Tori's voice was monotone. She didn't want to let on that she was depressed and pained. But all three of them knew it. Three heads looked around, avoiding eye contact and akward feelings.

"Okay, I suppose." "Yeah, what she said."

"Okay, so, what were you talking about?"

"You."

"Me? Why?"

"Follow us." Cat and Jade both grabbed one of Tori's hands, who struggled to get away. All three girls relished the contact, and if not for her own self resolve, Tori would have caved in that instant and started ripping both their clothes off. After fighting the hands to no avail, she was finally inside the Blackbox Theatre. "Now Tori, before you even think of responding, hear me out." Tori nodded, focusing on the goth's words. "I'm giving you back to Cat."

"Umm..."

"Hey, no talking. I am giving you to Cat, because I'm leaving. I am going to Broadway, starting two weeks after school's out. I already have my apartment, and I have my first set of auditions already set up." Every word was a total lie, and Tori knew. She allowed Jade's charade to conclude, waiting for her turn. "I won't be around anymore, so you won't have to make the choice. I made it for you, Tori."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"That is something I would expect from Cat, she's the one who wants to go, not you. Your dream is here in L.A., writing and acting in your own productions. You can't pass that crap off on me." Busted, Jade looked away. **"How the hell is she so damn smart?"**

"Tori-"

"Cat, Jade, stop. I made up my mind, and I'm sticking to it. I don't care what happens, but I am not choosing one of you over the other."

"Fine then, don't." Cat's angered voice shocked all three of them. "But know this, Victoria. You don't know what you'll miss. Life with me would be fun, energetic, playful. Life with Jade would be exciting, adventurous, and captivating. Without us, what else do you have." Cat, not knowing what she was doing and just plainly spouting words into the air, hit a nerve. She had reversed Tori's psychology, and now that she was thinking about it, she couldn't stop.

**"She's right. I'd have my career, and it would make me happy, but it would wear off. I'd only be really happy if I had one of them. But I can't. I won't choose. I'm not the type to hurt people. I wish I could just get an answer."**

"Tori, listen. I think what Cat is trying to say is, you know what you have to do. We both promised each other that no matter what happened, we'd accept it and respect the decision. I know it's hard, but you have to. Don't think about us, just yourself. Now then, if you had to-"

"Cat."

"Huh."

"I'd pick Cat." Dismayed and her words coming to a halt, Jade dipped her head in defeat. At least she was used to pain and disappointment. She walked out, leaving Cat and Tori alone. Soon, the morning bell rang, and Jade found herself to her car again, heading back home. She wouldn't be returning. She was booking the first flight to New York that she could.

Cat stood with Tori in the dark room, thankful that no one was around. "You'd really pick me?" Tori, with a tear in her eye, knowing what was happening around her, nodded her head. Cat leaned in, kissing her and pulling her in closer. "I love you, Tori."

"Cat, stop." The redhead had no idea what was going on. She had just been rejected. **"But, but, Jade. She walked away. Tori chose me. Why?"** "I didn't say I'd be with you, just that I'd pick you. But I'm not doing that to Jade. I can't, I won't allow it."

"But you-"

"No, Cat. I'm not. I don't care." The redhead spun on her heels, walking away for an instant before stopping dead in her tracks. She turned back around, walking up to Tori and weakly calling her name. The instant the latina looked up, she was met with a swift backhand. "You fucking bitch. You never deserved me, or Jade." Cat finally stormed out, leaving Tori on the floor with her knees again up to her chest. Beck eventually found her after first period, taking her away from the school to talk.

xxxxx

"So, what happened, Tori?"

"I got my heart broken."

"By?"

"Both of them. I turned them both away."

"Why?"

"Because, I told them that I wouldn't choose between them, and that I couldn't cause one to be happy without the other being hurt. It didn't feel right, and I just don't want to do it."

"Tori, listen, I'm sure you've heard this enough. But whatever will make you happy, do it. If they can't accept it, then they don't deserve you."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Well, Cat told me I didn't deserve either one of them."

"Why?"

"Because, I told them that I would pick Cat if I were forced, but when Cat and I were alone, I still rejected her."

"Why? I mean, Tori. I get where you're coming from. I see the pain, and the confusion. But if Cat would make you happy, then be with her. Besides, I know her well enough. Jade's a bit, well-"

"I don't care. I love that about her. It's what drew me in. It's why I started doubting everything in the first place."

"Tori, go to Cat. She needs you. She was a wreck during first period."

"And Jade?"

"Well, she's Jade. You know her. Never readable, so I couldn't get a beat on her. But I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Right, **be** fine. She's not fine now. Neither is Cat. Or me."

"Stop. You can't please everyone. You have to look out for #1."

"I guess. Thanks, Beck." Tori leaned in, kissing his cheek and walking away. But she wasn't about to follow his advice.

xxxxx

"You didn't!" Jade was captivated by the story. **"Where the hell did this girl get a fiesty side? First she slaps me, then Vega. Man, who would've thought it?"**

"Yeah. I told her that she never deserved either of us, and stormed out."

"Well why the hell did you do that?"

"Because she hurt you. And me."

"Cat, I-"

"Jade, listen, I have an idea. A crazy one. Remember when you said you'd help me get Tori back, by any means?"

"Uh, yeah. But I don't..."

"No, listen. What you said is right. Tori will eventually break down, and come for one of us."

"Come for you. She already said she'd pick you."

"Right. So, what if she got neither of us. What if we show her what she's doing to us."

"Uh huh, and how do we do that?"

"Occupy ourselves with someone else. Make her jealous. Let her see what it's like to be on the outside looking in. Make her think that neither of us want her back."

"Who says I want her back."

"Jade, I know you do."

"Uh-huh. And you know that, how?"

"They way you're talking. You're not completely happy that I hurt her. You still have feelings, and you still want her. Just like me."

"You still want her? After today?"

"I'll always want her, always love her. That's why we need to force her to break."

"Wow, Cat, that's actually pretty good."

"Thanks."

"Now, uhh, just one thing. Who are we going to find? Beck hates me, Robbie is, well, Robbie, and we can't both have André, who is in love with Tori."

"So in love with Tori. Pathetically so, right."

"Yeah. So, who then?"

"I was thinking, me and you?" Cat's statement sounded more like a question and request mixed together, and the goth started laughing out loud.

"YOU'RE SERIOUS? US? That's rich, Cat."

"Ohh, who's rich?"

"You are, Cat."

"I am, ohh, I want a castle." Jade laughed even harder.

"Anyway, Cat, are you serious? You want to, uhh, be with me?"

"Well, let's see. I already like you, and you are pretty. Why not? Not for real or anything, but just to get to Tori."

"And if Tori caves? If she comes back?"

"Let the bitch suffer for a little while. See just how much she cares."

"I actually like the sound of that, Cat. Who would have guessed that sweet innocent Cat could be that ruthless and coniving?"

"I'm not as sweet or innocent as you think."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I still have the mark to prove it."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Now, whadda ya say? Wanna go on a date, Jadey?"

"DON'T call me that. If you do during our date, you will get to see my special scissors in action, deal?"

"Deal. And what if Tori doesn't break."

"Oh, if she does, which she will, then you'll have her back. She'll cave. Who knows, if you're as fun as you look, maybe all of us could, well-"

"Wait, you've thought about it too, haven't you?"

"Well, I, hang on. YOU'VE thought about it?"

"Told you I'm not innocent."

"Damn, Cat. Anyway, if she didn't cave, then maybe you and I could play for a while. Torture the poor girl, ya know. Then, when all is said and done, we finally get back to our lives."

"Oh, okay. Wait, what do you mean, 'I'll have her back?' What if she comes for you?"

"She already said she'd pick you."

"Oh, right. YAY! So, I'll have her back? You promise?"

"You have my word."

"It's a deal. See you later, Jade."

"Bye Cat."

"Thank you."

**Oh, boy. This could get interesting. Can team Cade break Tori's resolve? If so, will they do it without falling for each other first. If they did fall, would they welcome Tori back if she came? Will Cat have Tori back, or is Jade using her as a means to her own end, so she can steal her away in the end?**

**A/N: I have finally figured out the end pairing for this story. I say pair, because this will not end with a Catorade/Joriat. Just thought you should know. Or maybe it will? (Twists fake mustache while laughing evily.)**


	10. Make It Convincing

**Heart or Mind**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**FYI - **_Italics is someone's dreams/memories, _**bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_**and bold italics is a text message.**_

**A/N: Yes, the last chapter and this one are very Cade oriented. No, this story will not end that way. This is a Tori centered story, and will end with her making her final choice, once and for all.**

**Chapter 10 - Make It Convincing**

Jade pulled up to Cat's around seven on Tuesday night. Walking again to the playpen and knocking on the door, Jade almost waited cordially for her "date" to open the door. Her impatience got the better of her soon, and she kicked the door handle, causing the door to fly open. Cat was standing in a rather stunning red top and white skirt, and Jade couldn't help seeing the beauty in the small girl.

"Hey, Cat."

"Jadey!" Jade growled, making sure the redhead bit her tongue. She wouldn't be calling her that anymore, at least for the rest of the evening. Cat walked up to her, placing her arms around her neck and placing a swift kiss on her cheek.

"Uhh, Cat, what are you doing?"

"What? I thought this was a date. Can't I kiss my date?" Jade shrugged her shoulders. If nothing else, their time together might relieve some of the pain and stress of Tori's memory from her mind. Jade looked at the girl, kissing her forhead and pulling her into another hug.

"Now, Cat, you know this isn't a real date, right? We're-"

"Only doing this to break Tori. Yeah, I know. It was kinda my idea."

"Right. Now then, we need some ground rules."

"Huh?"

"Uggh, Cat. We need to have a set of dos and don'ts for when we're together, or in public."

"Ohh, right."

"Okay, rule 1. No kissing, unless in public." Cat pouted. She liked Jade, and had made out with her some before Tori had appeared and stolen her heart. So what was wrong with a little innocent fun?

"Fine."

"Rule 2. If Tori is anywhere near, kiss me anytime you think she's looking. If I'm talking to someone, kiss my cheek, not my lips, okay. If she is really watching us, make out with me, okay?" Jade couldn't hide the fact that she too had thought about it. There was absolutely no way she would admit it, but there was something that appealed about Cat. Her innocence was actually a refreshing outlook on life, rather than everyone else's too high expectations. Even Tori, during their brief time together, never got Jade to fully let go. She was on edge the entire time, even though she didn't show it.

"Okay!" The redhead was bouncing. "Umm, what about holding your hand? Or anything else?"

"If we're alone, you can hold my hand. If we're alone, it's okay to do other things, if you want, but try and save that for when Tori's around." Both girls were actually liking the idea of playing with each other. Even though Tori had hurt them, they were still hoping to get her back. Setting a game plan to do so, especially one that could be easily followed, was simple. Besides, Jade just loved sex, and Cat loved pleasing people. So this shouldn't be too hard, right?

"Okay. What else?"

"What do you mean, 'what else?'. That's all."

"Oh, okay."

"What, you meant sex, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Cat was winking at her bestfriend. They **did** need to be convincing. The **did **agree to this. They **did** say they would do whatever it took.

**"Damn, maybe she isn't so innocent. Or maybe, there's more to her than I give her credit for."** "I don't know, Cat. I'm not so sure that would be a good thing?"

"Really? I can't be your friend with benefits?"

**"Okay, how does this girl know those words?"** "Um, Cat?"

"Whaty?"

"Nothing. Let's go. I'm hungry."

Jade walked hand in hand with Cat to the car. She opened her door for her, allowing her to step in before slamming it shut. She saw the small girl jump at the loud crash, and Jade laughed to herself as she walked to get in. Opening the door, she sat and grabbed Cat's hand. She played with the back of her hand with her thumb, then cranked the convertible. Driving away toward dinner, the girls were ready to implement their plan.

xxxxx

"So, Jade, you're sure that I'll get Tori back?"

"Cat, you said it yourself, that she needs a little nudge, right? And once she gets it, that she'll come back to one of us, right?" **"Me."**

"Yeah?"

"Well, when she does, I'll back off, and let you two get back to the way things were before I ever messed them up." **"Or just swoop in and take her for myself."**

"You didn't do anything."

"Actually, I did. I knew Tori liked me, and I knew you'd let her go to make her happy. So I started intentionally sabotaging both of you, trying to get her away from you. I'm sorry." **"Yeah, not really."**

"You, but. Why?"

"Because, you know as well as I do, that Tori wanted it. And I wanted it too. I wanted my chance, but it wasn't fair of me to steal her just to make myself happy. Besides, I hurt one of my best friends. I can't do that to a friend." **"But you're basically a pet. Different circumstances."**

"Well, I see why you wanted her."

"Uhh, yeah. Everything about her is just so-" **"Perfect."**

"Perfect?"

"No. Tori isn't perfect. Not by a long shot. But she is, well, um, her. There's something about her, that I can't put my finger on." **"Even though I want my entire body all over hers."**

"I know what you mean. I didn't think I'd ever go for girls like that, or that I'd be happy if I did. But now that I have, and I had her, I can't see myself without her."

"Then why let her go?" **"Thanks for letting her go. You're never getting her back."**

"Because, I don't think she was happy. I mean, I know she was, but not truly happy, ya know?" Cat dipped her head onto Jade's shoulder, who put her arm around her and pulled her closer. Their food still hadn't arrived, even though they had ordered half an hour ago.

"Yeah. If I hadn't-"

"Jade, stop. You couldn't stop what happened. I may not like that you forced the issue, but it would have happened anyway. Besides, you're making it better now. And for that, thank you." **"If you say so."**

"Welcome, Kitty."

"What did you just call me?"

"Uhh, Kitty? You're name is Cat. And kitties are cats, right?"

"Ohh, that's so creative." The small redhead loved nicknames, like the one André had given her. Little Red had a good ring to it. She started bouncing again, and Jade took the sugar and moved it far away.

"Okay, now Cat, that's great and all, and thank you, but don't get all crazy on me."

"Sorry." The redhead dipped her head, and Jade's hand found her cheekline, raising her eyes to meet her own. Leaning in and placing a short kiss on her lips, which neither really seemed to mind, Jade made sure to let Cat know she wasn't in trouble.

"It's okay, Cat, just don't get so hyper."

"Okay. So Jade, did you really mean what you said about New York? About being on Broadway? Cause you know, that's a dream of mine."

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe Vega picked up on that so quick earlier." At the mention of Tori's name, she saw Cat flinch. **"Damn, she really loves her. Oh well, her loss."** The girls' food finally arrived, and they ate their meal, chatting about ways to break Tori and get her back.

xxxxx

Jade woke Wednesday morning, intent on doing everything possible and necessary to look like she was helping to get Tori and Cat back together, while guarding herself from looking like she was falling in too deep again. She didn't walk in with Cat, because they didn't need things too heavy for Vega too soon. She walked passed the aformentioned latina, keeping her gaze away from her and waiting for Cat. Soon, the redhead walked in, stopping to talk to Tori for a moment.

"Hey, Tori."

"Oh, Cat, uh, hey." Tori nervously tapped her toes on the floor, and soon, Jade pulled the redhead away. Cat was shocked by why Jade had, until Jade's lips moved on top of hers. The whole school, Tori included, let out a collaborative gasp, and Tori tried to look away. But the lips moving in perfect sync with each other held her gaze, and she felt cemented to the floor. Beck and André, knowing the full truth behind everything, were just as shocked as everyone else, but pissed that they could do something like that to Tori. Robbie, who thought that Cat was cheating on Tori, walked up to the latina and placed his arm around her.

"Oh, Tori, I'm sorry. If you want to-" Tori pushed the small boy out of the way, running to the bathroom with tears in her eyes. Conflicted and betrayed, and feeling her heart break even more, Tori sat in silence. The only two girls who would have ever followed her to make sure she was okay were still making a spectacle of themselves in front of the school. Jade watched her run. **"Good, strike one. She'll break before the week is out." **Soon, Jade spoke up.

"OI. I am dating Cat Valentine. If any of you have a problem with it, you feel free to talk to me. If you don't, and I start hearing rumors, I will personally slit throats until they stop." The whole school stopped their whispered talking, and gave the girls some "privacy". Soon, Beck and André had the girls inside the Blackbox Theatre.

"What the hell? I thought-"

"You thought wrong, Harris."

"But Tori told us-"

"Tori's jealous of us. She wants us, but she can't have us. So she probably told you something to make you feel sorry for her." Jade was doing her best to deflect their questions, but Beck wasn't buying it. He knew the way Jade kissed someone when she really cared about them. And what he had seen wasn't it. It was meant to be a show, and to get to Tori.

"Jade, stop. What's really going on here."

"I am dating Cat. Problem, Oliver?" Cat played along and slapped her ass, and thankfully for her and Jade, the goth's inner actress allowed her to laugh it off like it were normal. Beck was still unconvinced, but André walked away, satisfied with the show.

"No you're not. I saw Tori, and I saw you. Jade, you can't lie to me. I know you well enough."

"Ughh, Oliver, leave it alone, will ya?"

"Jade?"

"Uggh, fine. I am 'dating' Cat to make Tori jealous. We're trying to break her, and have her come back. And when she does, I'll back off and leave Cat with Tori, like they were before I ever screwed anything up."

"And what about you?"

"Well, I like Tori, and I'm pretty sure she likes me. But Cat loves her, and Tori loves Cat. I don't want to be in the way anymore. I want things back the way they were."

"The way they were?" Beck thought she wanted him back. Jade knew the look he was giving, but kept her cool. **"Yeah right, Beck. No chance."**

"Yeah. You know, Cat and Tori together, me being miserable."

"Okay then. Want any help?"

"How could you help? It's not like you could date me, and I'm not letting you near Cat. She's been through enough torture for one lifetime." The handsome Canadian laughed. "Besides, Cat and I got this. We already hit a nerve, or did you not see her run off crying."

"Yeah, that's kinda why André and I dragged ya'll in here. Wait, where'd he go?" They all looked around, shrugging their shoulders. "Anyway, we need to get to class."

xxxxx

**"C'mon Cat, we need to be convincing. If I'm going to get Tori back, I need your help. You said you'd back off for my sake. So now, let's see if you're serious."**

Jade was looking at Cat, both of them holding their hands and kissing each other's cheeks every so often. Sikowitz was allowing them to do what they wanted, as his lesson for the day was about love and affection. Tori was watching Sikowitz, and trying to seem interested in what André was talking to her about. But she couldn't focus on anything except the two girls behind her. **"Well, I made my choice. I guess I have to live with it. Unless..."**

"Alright, class. Eyes front." Everyone shifted toward their crazed teacher. "Now, when portraying love on stage, it has to be convincing. All parties involved must feel it, so that their audience will too, right?" A few nods, and Sikowitz gave up. "Okay then, new plan. Drive by acting excercise." The enitre class groaned. Everyone hated them, except Sikowitz, who was more than ept to throw them in when his class wouldn't focus. "You are all horribly ill, and talking to your significant other on your deathbed. GO!" The whole class paired off, and Tori was instantly taken by André.

Cat and Jade were more than happy to use each other.

"Jadelyn, please. I don't feel well."

"Caterina, I love you. Don't go. If you do, who will take care of me?"

"Please, I can't. I don't have what it takes anymore. You have to go on without me." Jade and Cat pulled each other in, and soon, with their mouths occupied, the whole class was engrossed. Tori, not wanting to watch any of it, ran to the bathroom again, tears in her eyes. **"Stike two, Vega. How much more do you want? Just call off your damn charade, and we'll get this over with."**

Of course, Jade's idea of over with, had no room for Cat. She had promised the little redhead that she would get them together and leave everything be. But when Tori came back, she would use what she knew was one of Tori's best nights of her life to show her that she belonged with Jade, and not the redhead. A little subterfuge never hurt anyone, did it? Of course, Jade didn't want to see Cat hurt. So she had another option. Something that she knew might work, but would take alot of coaxing.

**"Hey, the boy did say he'd help. But I did say I'd never let him near Cat. But if she got connected to Beck, then that would leave Tori all for me. Now then, how to get Beck on the same page. I know he feels the same way about her that I do. Annoyed and a bit overworked. But he does care, or else he wouldn't protect her the way he does. And he can't lie and tell me he's never thought about it. She runs around in those tight short shorts and skirts all the time. So who wouldn't? Hell, even I'VE considered it, once or twice. But then again, I could just take both me and Cat to Vega and tell her she could have us both. Cat wouldn't disagree. She said so herself."**

Finally, the bell rang, and Jade looked up. Aparantly, when she was too engrossed with her own thoughts, her hands had "accidentally" drifted a bit, and were now resting firmly on Cat's ass. And everyone was watching as she was massaging said ass, and Cat wasn't trying to pull away. **"Fuck, where's Tori when you need her? The damn girl practically pops up everywhere else, so why not here?"**

Clearing her throat, and amping her voice, Jade reitterated her point from earlier. She pulled a pair of scissors out from her skirt, showing them to everyone to make sure they understood. She then proceeded to proclaim as loud as possible, that she was headed home to fuck her girlfriend. Again, with no protest from Cat, they were off.

xxxxx

"Cat, I think everything is working well."

"Yeah, but I didn't like seeing Tori hurt."

"Uh, Cat, this was your idea. You said to make her suffer."

"But, I didn't think it would be that bad."

"Well, what did you expect, with me as your partner in crime? I am a bit, dark, you know."

"Yeah. But still, don't you think we're taking it a bit too far?"

"You want Tori back?"

"Of course."

"And you want her to feel the pain we've felt, right?"

Cat sighed. "Yes." She was unconvinced. Even though she knew they could break Tori, there had to be another way. Showing her what she was missing would be a key part, but don't go about it so strongly. Maybe invite themselves over to her house, and without making out, just act like girlfriends. Flirt a bit, kisses on the cheek, just the lovey dovey stuff that she and Tori used to do when they were alone. They had never needed to make out constantly. They just enjoyed laughing, listening to music, and talking to each other. So why not do it that way? It would accomplish the same thing, and wouldn't break the poor girl.

"So then, trust me. She'll break soon enough, and you'll have her back before you know it."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now then, I said I was going to fuck you. But I'm not sure if I should. We've never, ya know."

"Jade."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. Come here." Jade walked up to Cat, who was sitting on Jade's bed. When she was within arms distance, Cat pulled her down, tickling her side and causing the goth to laugh. Soon enough, the redhead's side were being assaulted and neither girl could stop. "Thank you, Jade. I'm so glad I have a friend like you, who would sacrafice everything to make me happy."

**"Crap. Why Cat? Why say that. Now I almost feel bad for wanting to steal Tori from you. I-" **The goth didn't get to finish her inner thought. Cat's lips were pressed softly to her own, and Jade was instantly stopped dead.

"Uh, Cat, ground rules."

"Uh, Jade, rules were meant to be broken." Cat brought her hand up, slowly tracing the inside of Jade's thigh. Jade, unsure of where Cat's lust for her had come from, grabbed the hand to stop it.

But Cat was too strong for her, and broke out of the grip. Her hand slid under the skirt, teasing the panties and making Jade happy. Soon, she lost herself in the happiness, and pulled Cat deeper and brought their lips together again. **"Oh, hell, what's the worst that could happen?"** Jade's hands found their way back to Cat's ass, and the redhead didn't want to be teased anymore. She popped the button on her shorts, and Jade's hand was soon mimicing Cat's.

Both playing and arousing each other, their lips were in constant battle. Jade's free hand grabbed the bottom of Cat's shirt, pulling it over her head. She traced the redhead's shoulder blades with her fingernails, who almost purred like an actual cat at the contact. Soon, her bra was disposed of, and Jade got her first sight of Cat Valentine. Amazed at what she saw, Jade stopped just for a moment.

"Damn, Cat. You're hot."

"Why thank you, Jadey." Instantly shying away for fear of Jade's rebuttle, Cat sat still for a moment until she felt a hand playing with her nipples. Cat reached her own free hand down, under Jade's shirt and cupping one of her breasts through her bra.

"C'mon, Jade, take it off." Jade obliged, and Cat took her shirt, waving it above her head while she started grinding her clit into Jade's thigh. After letting out a moan, Cat moved back down, capturing the pale girl's lips again. Soon, Jade's bra was removed as well, and both girls tits grazed over each other's, elation filling them.

Soon, Cat's shorts and panties were removed, and Jade felt the slick heat on her leg. Cat started moving faster, moaning into the air. Jade, content with watching the breasts in front of her bounce, allowed the girl to work herself out. Jade eventually had too much, though, and moved her hands away from Cat's body and onto her own. She got Cat off her long enough to removed her skirt and panties, and both girls were bare.

Cat resumed her movements, and Jade started massaging herself. Both girls did what they needed to, and soon, when they both gave out, allowed their lips to meet again. After depriving their bodies of oxygen, Cat spoke through broken breaths and erratic mentallity.

"Jade..I..that was... great. I...thank you. I love-" **"Oh my god, she's not about to say it, is she?"**

"Cat, don't. I don't want you falling for me before you get Tori back. Then you'd be in the same position she is. What would you do then, huh?" Asking Cat that made the small girl stop and think. Having to choose between her two best friends was impossible and she couldn't imagine trying to do so. Eventually, she gasped, and looked Jade right in the eye.

"Jade, we have to stop."

"Why. It's just a bit of innocent fun."

"No, stop this. Everything. What you said. I see where Tori's coming from. Having to choose between two people like that. Oh my god, I couldn't do it. I wouldn't if I had to. I finally get it. I- I- I gotta talk to her." Cat started to leave, but Jade pulled her back down.

"Woah now. This isn't-"

"Shut up, Jade. Just listen for a moment. I get it. I'm glad she didn't choose. I'm so sorry for it all, everything I and we put her through."

"What?"

"Okay, look. Imagine if you were still in love with Beck, okay?"

"Ughh, do I have to?"

"Just remember what it first felt like when you and Beck got together."

"Umm, okay?" Jade couldn't understand the smaller girl's logic.

"Now then, get your feelings for Tori." **"Well that's easy enough."**

"Okay."

"Now then, pick."

"Huh?"

"Pick between them."

"I- uh- well- shit." Jade was stumped. She remembered when she was with Beck for the first year. The love and the connection. And then she thought of Tori, and the lust for her. So it was like Beck was Tori's Cat, and Jade is her Tori. Choosing was impossible. "Fuck, we're idiots."

"Well, we need to talk to her."

"Yeah, sure. She should be home from school soon. And we'll be there waiting on her."

**Okay then, I didn't exactly seeing it this way. But seeing as some people were almost wanting to burn me at the stake, I kinda feel like it needs to go this way. I let the Cade out, and it's gone from my system. All three pairing have happened now, and I know there's a Catorade/Joriat in me waiting to happen. But I promise, that won't be permanant either. And the best thing about all of this? I can still get my story done the way I want to. Still on pace for 16 chaps. Now then, what will happen when the girls talk with Tori? Will she put them through the same hell they put her through? And what about Jade's underhanded tactics and thoughts? Anyone? Please, R/E/R!**

**P.S: Because I put this out to avoid burning at the stake, I will not be updating on Tuesday. But my next will be either Friday or Saturday.**


	11. Begin Another War

**Heart or Mind**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**FYI - **_Italics is someone's dreams/memories, _**bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_**and bold italics is a text message.**_

**A/N: I'm about to do one of my favorite things. Left field curveball, inbound!**

**Chapter 11 - Begin Another War**

Jade and Cat laid still for a few moments, making sure of how to proceed before heading to Tori's. They knew it would be a bit longer until she was home from school, and they wanted things to go as smoothly as possible. If they were to convince Tori they were truly sorry, and that they finally understaood the position they had put her in, then they needed to be level headed, and handle the situation with care. Jade, still thinking of herself, decided to hide it while planning with Cat.

"So, Cat, question."

"Hmm."

"Did you like that? I mean, what just happened. You know, with me?" Cat looked up, losing herself in Jade's emerald eyes. Cat found herself almost unable to speak, but soon, Jade got the answer she was looking for. It was something that would help both girls get what they wanted.

"Yeah. It was fun, Jade. I kinda wanna do it again." Cat leaned up, placing a short peck on Jade's cheek, who didn't seem to mind too much. Jade pulled Cat in, kissing her and smiling. The two nude bodies rubbed against each other, and after their nipples were aroused, it took all of their strength not to dive head first into another round.

"Good, because I know we've both thought it. And I'm pretty sure Vega would go for it."

"Whaty?" Cat's density got the better of her, and Jade was starting to chuckle.

"You, Tori, me. What if we all, you know. Together."

"What, like, umm..."

"Yes, Cat. One big relationship. I mean, if you'd be happy with me, and I know I could be happy, and Vega wants us both, then why not? It would be kinda fun, you know. All of us together. Think about it." **"Of course, if you can't understand, or if you won't go for it, then I'll be happy to take Vega off your hands. Sorry, but sometimes, you have to play dirty to win."**

Cat's eyes lit up. She and Jade had always been close. So getting to know her better and being closer, that didn't seem like much of a problem. And she knew that Tori loved her, and she loved Tori. And Jade had created the problem. So if this solution could work, then Cat would at least give it a try. Because seriously, what's the worst that could happen? Beginning to think about her body being assaulted from every which way, by two girls that were close to her, the redhead started to squeal.

"Oh, you really mean it, Jadey!" Jade smiled. She hated Cat's little nickname for her, but if it would help her get Tori away from Cat, then she would do anything and everything necessary.

"Yes, Cat." Jade smiled, and went to take a shower before she and Cat were needed at Tori's. Well, not needed, or even expected, but well, showing up. Soon, Cat was knocking on the door, asking if she could borrow something to wear. Her clothes were still in a crumpled mess on the floor, and she wanted to look her best for Tori. She wouldn't mind the darker colors, and she and Jade were the same size, except maybe their chests. So it would be fine.

After Jade finally emerged from her shower, and placed a short kiss on Cat's lips, the goth allowed the redhead to take a shower herself. Jade, knowing full well the power that smell and sight have on a person's emotions, was hoping that the slight subliminal messages of Cat looking and smelling like her, would send the message straight to Tori's brain. **"You're mine, Vega."**

Jade prepared herself with a dark red top, and some black skinny jeans. Her usual boots on her feet, Jade gave herself a once over. She liked what she saw, and nodded to herself in approval. She decided to get Cat's clothes ready, and write her a short note. Once Cat was done, she walked back into Jade's bedroom, and found what Jade had done.

_We need you looking your best for Tori. I found a nice deep green top with a black skirt for you, and I guess you can borrow some of my shoes. If you need anything else, my make up and perfume is in the bathroom. Go crazy, Lil' Red!_

Using André's name for Cat, Jade was sure that the redhead would agree instantaneously. Soon, the redhead was ready, and walked up to Jade. If it weren't for the difference in hair color, people might swear the girls were twins. They would easily pass for sisters. Their plan starting to come together, they decided on a quick lunch before heading to the latina's.

xxxxx

Jade and Cat found themselves into Tori's house, about fifteen minutes before she was due to be home. As usual, the door was unlocked. Thankfully, there was no one home, and they decided to sit on the couch and wait. Soon, they hoped, they would be holding Tori, and kissing her and touching every inch of her. They longed for the latina's attention, and needed her embrace and affection.

"So, Jade, you're sure this will work." They had gone over everything multiple times, but Cat was still unsure. She knew she would be happy with both girls, but wasn't sure how a three person relationship might work. There was no way they could get married, and living together might present a problem. Jade was trying to reassure her that everything would work out, and that the girls would be happy.

"Cat, how many times do I have to say yes? Tori loves you, wants me. If she can have both, and we get rid of that damned decision of hers, then she should accept it and takes up both back." Jade grabbed the girl's hand, interlacing their fingers and kissing her cheek. "Besides, look at us. I'm hot, you're beautiful. I'm smart, you're, well. We're both talented, and we both love Tori. She'd be stupid to not come back."

"And if she doesn't?" Cat didn't want to think about it. And then, because she brought it up, Jade started thinking about it. **"I swear, Vega, if you don't. Look at me, I'm cool, hot, talented. I've got it all. And you're everything to me. Don't get me wrong, Cat's a great girl. And you did say you'd choose her. But still, I plan on having her out of the equation soon."**

"Then I guess you and I could still have some fun. I mean, why not?" Cat laughed, and smiled. Neither girl wanted that option, and neither girl would accept that option, unless something terrible happened to Tori. When Cat got up to use the bathroom, Jade picked up her phone, pulling up her ex-boyfriend's number and sending a text.

_**Hey, you wanna help me with Tori?**_

_**Umm Jade. I'm not so sure I can**_

_**Listen, I have a favor to ask**_

_**It won't work, Jade. Trust me**_

_**Listen, Canada, one small favor**_

_**Ughh, what**_

_**Cat. I want you to date Cat**_

_**HAHA, that's funny**_

_**I'm serious**_

_**Really? You think I could tolerate CAT?**_

_**You already tolerated me. And Cat's a great girl**_

_**Yeah, I know. But she's too off the wall. I still can't believe you and she did what you did**_

_**Yeah, well, that was only to break Tori. Once she breaks, she'll be begging to come back to us. And when she does, I want Cat occupied so I can get Tori. Please**_

_**It won't work, Jade.**_

_**If you say so**_

_**I know so. Gotta go. Tori's on her way home. I suggest giving her some space. If you trust me enough with Cat, then you trust my judgment. Leave Tori alone, and give her space**_

_**Can't do that**_

_**You're only going to get hurt. Bye, Jade**_

_**See ya**_

If Jade had had any idea what Beck had been truly talking about, then she would have evacuated the Vega residence right then. She didn't have much time, and she would want to be as far away as possible. And she would have dragged Cat away. Right before Tori got home, Cat returned and sat down next to Jade on the couch. About fifteen seconds later, the heartbreaking started.

"I know, Jessica. I can't wait!" Tori walked in, holding the hand of a blonde girl that somehow, looked as if she were Tori's doppleganger, much like Cat and Jade. Tori had told Beck about her date, and how stoked she was. She had completely forgotten her inner turmoil, and was ready to move on.

Cat and Jade looked up, shock written on their faces. **"You can't be serious. This is what Beck was talking about?"** Tori, seeing the two girls on her couch, decided that playing fair was no longer an option. She and Jessica had only agreed to go on a date a few hours earlier, but Tori pulled her in, placing a long kiss on her cheek. The girl blushed, and chuckled a bit.

"Oh, hey Jade. Cat. I didn't know you were here." Tori walked straight past them, holding Jessica's hand. Finding herself to the kitchen, and grabbing some pink lemonade from the refrigerator, Tori ignored the two girls that had broken her. She tried to keep herself together, and not allow herself to feel pain. Even though everything she was doing was out of spite and anger, Tori still felt bad, especially when she walked in with them in her living room.

Jade finally got up, spinning around and looking at the blonde. She was a picture perfect match to Tori. She was five and a half feet, give or take an inch. Her long hair flowed down her back, stopping just above her waist line. Her cheekline was just as shaped, if not more so somehow, than Tori's. Cat was almost to tears, and hadn't moved since Tori walked in.

"OH, right. Where is my head? Mom did tell me politeness is key." Tori chuckled for a moment, and neither Jade nor Cat bought her charade. They knew she was shielding herself from the pain. "Jade, Cat, this is Jessica. She's my date for tonight." That was all Jade needed to hear. She moved swiftly toward Tori, breezing past Jessica and spinning the latina to face her. Her eyes were begging for an explination, and she wasn't going anywhere until she got it. Tori sighed, knowing that she was hurting them just like they had hurt her.

**"Well, Jadelyn. Caterina. You two wanted to play. I never said I'd be an innocent bystander in your little game. If you want a fight, I'll give you a war."** Tori laughed, trying to move past Jade, who caught her wrist and held her still. Jessica was quick to come to her aid, and soon, Jade was outnumbered.

"Jade, let go. You want Cat? Fine, take her. I'll be happy with my date for tonight." Tori looked at Jessica, who pecked her lips and smacked the air in front of her. "Besides, I already told you, I'm not choosing between you. And I guess you two got over everything. So I will, too." Jade could see Tori's lip start to quiver as she finished, and Jade could feel her emotions starting to get the better of her. She wanted so bad to wrap Tori up, beg for forgiveness, and start all over again.

When Tori finally started to move, Jade was too engrossed with anything, and her body numb from emotion. So getting out of the goth's grasp was quite easy enough. Soon, the latina and her date were gone from view, and both Jade and Cat began to cry. They looked at each other, knowing that they had monumentally failed in their plan, and the backfire was going to be more than they could handle. They ushered themselves out, leaving the girl to her evening.

xxxxx

Tori was riding in her chiz box with Jessie holding her hand. Tori was close to breaking down, and Jessie could tell. The girls had been friends a long time. Jessie had been the girl who changed Tori, with that kiss on her thirteenth birthday. So when Tori called her up, and said she wanted to catch up on gossip from Sherman, Jessie was more than happy to oblige. Besides, Jessie had always hoped that Tori might come around, and they could be together.

Tori looked at the girl, and brought her hand up to kiss it. After doing so, Jessie waited rather impatiently for the next stop so she could make out with the girl for a moment. After a car started blaring its horn for her to go, Tori finally proceeded. After a few more minutes, the girls pulled into the restaurant parking lot, and got out. Walking in hand in hand, and listening to the few cat calls coming their way, they asked for a quiet booth for their evening.

Once the host had moved them to their requested seating, the girls finally got to talk. It was also the first time Tori actually looked at Jessie. She had a deep blue top, covered by a thin blue shoulder covering, and Tori's body started aching for the girl next to her. She couldn't see her legs, but knew the girl had worn a skirt. So she moved closer to her, allowing her fingernail to graze the inside of her thigh. Jessie laughed, and almost started to moan. The waitress coming to her aid, the girls finally ordered.

Tori herself was just as stunning. She had a sequined black top, and a nice pair of acid washed skinny jeans. She had some black boots on, and left very little to the imagination. And Jessie had a wild one, so she was just as miserable as Tori. They wanted each other, and the tension to skip dinner was thick in the air. Finally, the waitress brought their food, and the girls started talking again.

"So, Tori, what exactly do you do at Hollywood Arts?"

"Well, I'm an actress of sorts, and sing. Oh, and I can play some piano."

"Really, is that why you have that huge piano in your living room?"

"No, I only started playing it last year. It's been there since before I got in."

"Oh, okay. So what about those girls from earlier? Jade and Cat, was it?" Tori shook her head.

"Well, Cat, she has a great voice. She'll shake you to the core. And Jade is a wonderful playwrite and actress. But please, can we not talk about them?" **"I'm having a hard enough time not thinking about them as it is."**

"Yeah, sorry."

"Okay, so what about you?"

"Oh, well, you're looking at Sherman's next Validictorian!" Jessie started clapping and bouncing, like a certain redhead. **"Heh, I wonder? Nah."**

"That's great! What else?"

"Oh, nothing much. I can play a bit of piano myself, but I'm pretty sure I can't compete with a professional like yourself."

"Oh, c'mon."

"Oh, no, Tori. Everyone at Sherman heard about you and the Platinum Music Awards. You don't know how big an assembly we had at school that night to watch."

"Wait, everyone watched?"

"Yeah. Everyone was so proud. Just like me." Jessie started tearing up. She had secretly crushed on Tori for the longest time, and Tori had known a bit about it. She had so much pride, and her feelings were getting the better of her. Tori decided to help her, and moved her hand to her inner thigh again. Placing a long kiss on the blonde's lips, Tori looked up with tears of her own. **"Huh, maybe I actually can forget Jade and Cat. Maybe I can be happy with someone else. I mean, Jade and Cat were more than happy with each other, so why can't I move on?"**

Soon, the waitress brought their dinner, and the girls ate in peace. Neither spoke, because they were both starving and didn't want their impure intentions getting in the way of satisfying their need for food. They did eat most of it, but some was placed in to go boxes, to be taken home. The girls chatted for a few more moments, before collecting the bill and splitting it evenly. Even though Tori had asked Jessie out, they were going Dutch. After paying and leaving their waitress a generous tip, the girls were on their way home rather quickly. Walking in the door and looking at her mother, Tori introduced Jessie again.

"Hey, mom. You remember Jessica, my friend from Sherman?"

"Oh yeah. Hi, sweetie. How are things going?"

"Great, Mrs. Vega."

"That's good. So what are you girls up to?"

"Just catching up. We haven't really kept in touch, and we decided to meet up for dinner. Is it okay if Jessie spends the night? She doesn't have a car, and I don't think dad wants me driving this late." Holly had no idea they were actually on a date, and she was still under the impression that Tori was torn between Cat and Jade, and that she would eventually make up her mind. The girls found themselves to the bedroom, turning the TV on and waiting before anything happened. They need to pull of the illusion of "just friends", so no one would be suspicious.

While they were waiting, they just held each other and waited for their fifteen minute timer to go off. Tori soaked in the vanilla perfume, which was a relaxing and fresh change from the usual lavender (Jade) and strawberry (Cat). After Tori felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she looked to make sure it wasn't a phone call or text as a false alarm. She changed to airplane mode, so she couldn't be interrupted, and looked expectantly to Jessie.

She moved herself in, allowing herself to free her mind and forget her heart. The battle over and done, she finally felt peaceful and happy for the first time in weeks.

**Okay, don't kill me just yet. Because if you do, you'll never see the ending. I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the last few, but I promise that I'll make it up to you all. Now that Cade's plan backfired, what's next? Who will Tori's choice finally be? I did promise I knew who I was putting together at the end. And this open up so many possibilities. Will Tess reign supreme, or can Jade or Cat find their way back? Or am I just setting everyone up for one large four girl playtime? (I'm not, don't get you hopes up. Unless you actually want it. Let me know.)**

**Please, R/E/R!**


	12. Peace On The War Front

**Heart or Mind**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**FYI - **_Italics is someone's dreams/memories, _**bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_**and bold italics is a text message.**_

**A/N: You guys are awesome. The 10 reviews from last chapter were amazing. As I said, there will be no four way action :( sorry. I hope I make this chapter good enough for you, and it should be the longest I've ever done. You guys earned it.**

**Chapter 12 - Peace On The War Front**

_The girls found themselves to the bedroom, turning the TV on and waiting before anything happened. They need to pull of the illusion of "just friends", so no one would be suspicious._

_While they were waiting, they just held each other and waited for their fifteen minute timer to go off. Tori soaked in the vanilla perfume, which was a relaxing and fresh change from the usual lavender (Jade) and strawberry (Cat). After Tori felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she looked to make sure it wasn't a phone call or text as a false alarm. She changed to airplane mode, so she couldn't be interrupted, and looked expectantly to Jessie._

_She moved herself in, allowing herself to free her mind and forget her heart. The battle over and done, she finally felt peaceful and happy for the first time in weeks._

Tori's lips finally made contact with Jessie's for the first time, without any anger, depression, or ulterior motive attached. She only wanted the girl, and was happy when she felt Jessie wrap her up. Their lips moved in sync with each other for a moment, before they looked to each other. Tori smiled, and the blonde winked at her. Jessie had dreamt of this moment for a long time, and was ready to make the most of it. It serves Jade and Cat for causing everything with Tori, and Jessie was more than happy to shield her from the pain.

Tori laid down on her back, pulling Jessie down on top of her.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"A wonderful evening."

"It's not over yet!" Jessie winked, and Tori was a bit hesitant to oblige. It was only their first date, and unlike anything with her exes. Cat had taken two years, and Jade had been an object of her lust. Jessie was still fresh, and Tori didn't want to rush into anything. She looked back up, and Jessie saw the reserved feelings in her eyes. "Everything okay? You seem tense."

"I'm fine, promise." Tori leaned up, catching the blonde's lips again, and holding tight to her. When Tori finally started moving her hand, tracing it along Jessie's sides, the girl shuddered and moved to the latina's neck. Slowly, their bodies danced, and even though neither were bare, they felt as if their bodies were free and able to do whatever. Tori finally started pulling on Jessie's top, who ceased her contact long enough for her to pull it over her head. Tori looked up, licking her lips and exciting Jessie.

"You like what you see?"

"Uh-huh. You're beautiful." Jessie blushed, kissing Tori again and returning to her neck. She whispered in her ear, before biting lightly.

"You want to touch me?"

"Well..." Tori decided to tease the poor girl, who was impatiently waiting for her body to be assaulted. Tori bit her lower lip seductively, before sticking her tongue out. "If I have to." She "pouted", then moved her hands up, cupping Jessie's breasts through her bra. Tori's hands held their ground for a moment, allowing Jessie's anticipation to build. Once Jessie started nipping at her pulse point on her neck again, Tori moved. Her hand dipped beneath the cups of her bra, finding the soft nipples and elating the girl.

"Mmmmm." Jessie only continued her work, her hands moving around on Tori's back, grazing over her bra straps and down her lower back. Stopping just before her jeans, she heard Tori whimper. "Oh, want more?"

"Yeah." Tori was starting to lose herself, and breathing wasn't important at the moment. She was gasping for air, and the girls had barely begun. "Please." Jessie didn't mind, moving one hand around to the front of Tori's jeans, moving the button and allowing herself the room and freedom to do as needed. Tori finally rolled the girls, positioning herself on top. She shimmied her jeans down slightly, allowing Jessie her first peek at her. Looking at the tanned, toned thighs, Jessie started licking her lips. Tori moved back down, her hand cupping the girl's bra again while feeling her own ass being groped.

The girls continued their slow work, building themselves up while trying to make the other crack first. Soon, Tori's hands moved around, releasing the bra's clasp and spilling the breasts out. Tori threw the useless clothing aside, moving herself back down to Jessie's lips. Slowly and sensually, she moved down from her lips, down the hollow of her neck, and across her breast bone. Listening for Jessie's breath to hitch, Tori finally latched onto her breasts, sucking like a baby feeding. Teasing the nipple until it was at a point, she felt Jessie's hands dip below her panties, grabbing her butt and holding on for dear life.

"Ohh, someone's happy. How happy are you, Jessie?" Tori spoke as slow and passionately as possible. The blonde couldn't compose herself anymore. Breaking in an instant at Tori's voice asking for what they both wanted, Jessie practically begged.

"Tori, do it. Fuck me."

"Ohh, well, okay. If I have to." Tori finally moved her hand down the bare body, across the skirt that was surprisingly still on, and moved her hand up her thighs again. She hit the girl's core, stroking it slowly and watching her eyes shut and breathing go erratic. "More?"

"Yes, please." Tori teased for a few more moments, then slowly started prodding inside. Slowly, almost teasing the poor girl, she finally allowed herself to thrust her finger in fully. Jessie's back arched, and her lower torso moved in ways she had never felt. She had been with guys before, and even one girl, but it was apparant that Tori was the best thing she had ever felt. As if Tori were intentionally giving her her best, and making sure that Jessie was taken care of. Tori started moving her finger, and used her thumb to play with her clit.

Jessie didn't think she could feel any better, but when Tori rolled again, bringing the blonde on top of her, things only got better. Tori's mouth found her nipples again, sucking them and lightly biting. Her tongue danced, and she brought her free hand around, slapping Jessie's ass hard. With her body being pleasured and assaulted from all angles, Jessie was taken on the ride of her life. She moved her hips along with the tempo of Tori's hand, and she kept her chest as balanced and still as possible. Her ecstacy building and orgasm coming, she finally looked back to Tori. She wanted a face and person to associate with the best time she had ever had. She finally went over the edge, feeling her stomach muscles contract and the pressure and speed of Tori's hand slowing, allowing her to ride the high.

"Uhh, ohh, shit. Fuck. Tori, I-" Tori didn't wait. She pulled Jessie back down, flipping her down again and kissing her hard.

"Shhhh." Tori snuggled up to her, allowing her head to rest on her bare chest. Feeling the slight rise and fall, Tori was soon being lulled to sleep. She was quickly reawoken, when Jessie's hands started moving her jeans completely off.

"Hey, you got to see me, touch me, feel me. Don't I get a turn?" Which basically means, get ready, because here I come. Tori shook her head, anticipation getting the better of her. Jessie didn't waste much time, pulling Tori's top off as well and finally taking in the nearly bare body in front of her.

"Damn, Tori. You're gorgeous." Tori had heard so many compliments before, but somehow, gorgeous was new. She smiled, knowing just how much the other girl meant it. The blonde finally made her move, kissing down Tori's body, while her fingers traced every inch her mouth couldn't get to. Releasing the bra, her hands didn't stop moving. Soon, Jessie's thumbs held Tori's panties, and dragged them off. Jessie, with her skirt and soaked panties still on, decided she needed to match. She pulled the remainder of her clothes off, and the two bare bodies were soon draped all over each other.

Jessie kissed Tori's now exposed thighs, and moved closer and closer to what both girls wanted and needed. Looking at her target, Jessie decided to be cordial and ask permission. Once granted, her tongue moved from her mouth, and she got her first taste of Tori Vega. Tori's response was to tangle her hands in her hair, and pull her in closer. Jessie's hands moved back up her body, grazing her sides and finding their ways to her breasts. Cupping one while twisting the nipple of the other, Jessie soon felt one of Tori's hands move from her hair and beside her hand. Now they were both cupping the same breast, while interlacing their fingers. Jessie continued to antagonize Tori's core, licking it and pushing her along her roller coaster ride of emotion.

Soon, Tori moved her legs as far apart as possible, allowing Jessie's mouth as much freedom as possible. It didn't take her much longer, and soon Tori's essence was all over the blonde. Using her tongue to trace up the body, across her navel, stopping to pleasure each breast for a moment, Jessie finally found her way back to Tori's mouth, allowing each other to taste each other and themselves. Jessie looked at her, and her lust got the better of her. And it would spell her own doom.

"I love you, Tori." Tori, her body still on a high and her mind unable to think straight, responded too quickly.

"I love you too, Jade." Jessie's eyes, flew open, almost unsure of what she had heard.

"Wh- What?" Tori, realizing the mistake, tried making things better. But unfortunately, things only got worse.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. Cat, please-" Depressed and brokenhearted, Jessie got up. She knew Tori hadn't meant to offend her. She also knew that she was nothing more than a rebound and a tool in Tori's war. So the way Tori had responded didn't surprise her. It was clear where Tori's alliances laid, and what she really wanted. With a sad, pained tear in her eye, Jessie looked at the bare latina that was still on the bed.

"Tori, stop. You can't lie to yourself. You care about them too much. Go be with them. They'll be lucky to have you. Please promise me, though, that you won't get hurt." Tori shook her head, a tear falling. She didn't want to, but she knew Jessie was telling the truth. "Thanks again for a great evening, I really did have fun. We'll catch up again, soon. Just, you know, not like this." Jessie smiled, and Tori knew that the girl was right. The only question now was, which girl should she be with? Who exactly, because she couldn't hurt one or the other, but knew she would have to choose. A thought she had had plenty of times in the past rolled into her mind.

**"Well, they didn't mind kissing each other. And if they both care about me the way they say they do, and if they can at least play with each other, then why not at least give it a chance."** Tori got up, walking to the shower to wash away the residual effects of Jessie off her body. Silently thanking the blonde, and knowing she had only ever been denying herself, Jade and Cat the chance of a lifetime, she resolved to make things right.

xxxxx

Tori found going to school difficult in the morning. Her heart and mind were battling again, but this time, it wasn't over two seperate girls. It was now a fact of wanting them both, and uncertainty that she could have either.

**"I did kinda act like a gank to them. But they pulled the stunt on me first. I mean, why did they do that? Why did I feel it necessary to do that? God, they must hate me. I hope I at least get a chance to explain."**

What Tori didn't know, was that both girls wanted to explain everything themselves, and do everything possible to make things right. Tori stroked her brush through her hair, counting silently as her OCD made her brush exactly seventy-four times. Twenty-nine times on the left, fourty-five on the other. Once happy with her hair, she moved to her wardrobe. She knew she wanted to look her best, so she could catch the attention of the girls. She needed something that said "I want to talk" without conveying "I'm a whore who wants to fuck you both". She found a pink top, knowing Cat loved the color. Adding a black skirt, for Jade, and some black boots, she finally decided she looked good enough.

She sat in front of her mirror, lightly glazing her lips with a berry lip gloss, and shadowed her eyes a nice, seductive red. She added a light layer of blush, and gave herself a once over. Giving herself a nod of approval, she was soon out the door and on her way. She drove about ten under the limit, trying to prolong the drive as much as possible. She was still unsure that she would go through with everything, and apprehensive that Jade and Cat would even give her the time of day. Once she finally made it, she saw Cat and Jade's cars sitting side by side again, so she parked next to them. She walked into the school, running into Beck and André, who were surprisingly, holding hands.

"Umm..." She looked down, and the darker boy spoke up first.

"Tori, I think you know my boyfriend, Beck." Beck nodded his approval. Tori smiled. Her being gay herself, she had no room to judge. Not that she would have.

"Yeah, Tori, I don't think we can thank you enough. If you hadn't been so confident about being gay, then we would've never gotten the strength to pursue it ourselves. Turns out, just like you with Jade and Cat, we've kinda wanted this for a long time. Thanks." Beck leaned to one cheek, André to the other, placing light kisses and smiling. Then sharing a kiss themselves, they walked off.

"Congrats, guys!" She smiled, and started walking toward her own locker. **"Ok, 22-9-14."** Popping the lock open, she started grabbing the things she would need for the first half of her day. She closed her locker, and looked up, noting Cat and Jade watching her like hawks. She sighed. **"Okay, Vega. Just walk up to them, and explain."** But her feet stayed unmoving, and she couldn't gather herself enough to close the distance. The girls saw her struggling, and walked up to her instead.

"Hey, Tori." Jade nervously started looking around, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey. So, what were Beck and André saying?"

"Oh, they're together. You know, dating?" Tori was still unsure of it herself, and gave her classic confused, eyes to the sky look. Jade was seething anger, but both girls just thought it was her being her. **"Shit, there goes that option. And there is no way I'm letting Robbie take Cat. Wait, why do I care who takes Cat? Do I actually like Cat? Shit, I guess I'll have to deal with this, and figure a way out when it comes."**

"Oh, okay!" Cat started jumping, clapping. As long as they were happy, anyone was free to do whatever in her mind.

"Kitty, calm down." Jade placed her hand on her shoulder, stopping the small redhead.

"Hey, guys, can we talk, please."

"Tori, I've got to get to class." Jade started to walk off, but Tori grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Jade, Cat, I'm sick." Tori "coughed", and both girls knew exactly what she meant. They waited until they were the only ones left in the hall, then made their way to Jade's car. They knew her house would be the best to go to, as no one there gave a shit if she was at school or not. The girls were soon off, and Tori sat next to Jade, while Cat watched them both skeptically. Tori didn't want to say or do anything before they were alone, in Jade's room. She wanted to face them both and talk. Soon, the car stopped in front of the house, the girls making their way inside and to the goth's room. Once there, Jade's voice had a slight edge to it.

"Okay, talk." Tori stood for a moment, looking apprehensively at the girl.

"Jade, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. You just-"

"WHAT THE FUCK, VEGA." Cat and Tori both gasped, and Cat placed her hands over her mouth. Both she and Tori knew Jade had trouble with trust, so this was in a way kinda expected and commonplace. But it still caught them offguard.

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell was that last night?"

"UH- LAST NIGHT? WHAT ABOUT YESTERDAY? What were you and Cat up to?"

"You don't need to know." Jade spit venom, and Tori was quick to match.

"Just like you don't need to know."

"Girls, please calm down. Stop." Cat was trying to keep the peace, but Jade and Tori were off and running, with no finish line in sight.

"Besides, what you two did is unacceptable and unforgivable." **"Unless you're doing it with me, too!"**

"WHAT WE DID? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WENT OFF WITH THAT LITTLE TRAMP." Tori's hand found Jade's cheek, and the goth was soon reaching for her scissors. Cat stepped in the middle of them, trying to keep them from tearing each other apart.

"SHE happens to be one of my best friends. And what I do with my friends in none of your FUCKING business, Jade. I don't know why you care."

**"Because I love you, just as much as, if not more than, Cat."**

"Well excuse me for caring. Excuse me for getting hurt when one of the girls I love goes off and does who knows what with some little whore." Tori slapped her again, and this time, Cat was no match for Jade. Jade got Tori pinned to the wall, and almost made her move. But seeing the regret and fear in Tori's eyes, Jade got clued in. She stopped herself just in time, and didn't even register herself kissing Tori, or the tear running down her cheek in frustration.

"Tori, please, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I-" **"I'm such a bitch."**

"Jade, no. You didn't. I did." **"I'm a stupid little girl."**

"We all did." Cat moved up beside Jade, grabbing her hand and winking at Tori. Tori looked down, before clearing her throat. She didn't want to leave Cat out of the fun, so she pulled her in and kissed her hard and long. Making sure to smack her lips once they were free, Tori looked at both girls.

"Okay, look. We need to talk."

"Tori, no. You've done nothing wrong. If anything, Cat and I pushed you too far, okay. Look, Cat and I talked about it. We finally understand." Tori's eyebrows raised, showing her confusion. "Umm..."

"Okay, Tori, let me." Cat grabbed her hand before continuing. "Can we just forget that the last few days happened?" Tori nodded. "Good, but Jade's right. When we were, well, screwing with your head and 'having some fun'," All three girls shared a laugh. "I told Jade that I loved her. Which I do. I finally realized that I love her, just like I love you. And she told me she didn't need me in the same position you're in. Which got me thinking. Trying to choose between you is the hardest thing I think I'd ever have to do. I finally understood. I'm sorry." Tori pulled Cat back into her, kissing her forehead and acceptingly nodding.

"Yeah. And she translated it to me. She told me to remember the happier times with Beck, and then being with you. And choosing between them. It's a fucking impossibility."

"You don't have to tell me that twice." Tori shook her head, a light laugh escaping her lips. "And now that you both see where I'm coming from, do you see why hurting myself was the only option."

Cat laughed. "It's not the only option." Tori was instantly clued in to the idea, and all three girls looked to each other. Almost unsure that they had the same idea, Tori voiced it just to be sure.

"All three of us? Together? At the same time?" When Jade and Cat smiled, nodded, and shared a kiss to confirm everything, Tori started hopping and clapping. Jade laughed.

"Oh God, not you too. I get enough of that from Cat."

"Trust me, I know." Cat feigned her sadness and tears, and placed her hands over her face again. She started to sniffle, until the girls started rubbing her back and promising they were sorry. With a gleeful squeal, she looked up to both girls.

"So, now what?"

"Well, umm. Tori?"

"Well, I have two pretty girlfriends. And we are kind of skipping school, right?" Tori "coughed" again, and the girls smiled.

"Yeah." "Sure." Tori watched Jade and Cat kiss for a moment, and then stopped them for a moment.

"Oh, and Jade."

"Yeah?"

"Don't talk about Jessie that way."

"Why?"

"She doesn't deserve that. She's already been hurt enough."

"How?"

"Well, I was so upset about yesterday, that well-"

"Right. We did it too, and all is forgotten. Don't worry."

"So, anyway. After we were done, I told her that I loved her." Tori watched the pain on Cat's and Jade's faces, and held up her hands. "But, when I did, I accidentally called out the wrong name." They shared a laugh. Tori knew she had only been trying to run from the pain, and her mind and heart eventually had found their ways back in. "And when she called me out on it, I tried correcting myself, be ended up using another wrong name. She got up, hurt, and left. She told me to come back to you both, because there was no way I could be away from you both. She knew, as well as I did, that I care about you both too much. I can't deny it anymore, and I can't try and hide from it. Which is why I hope this works out. Please, this needs to work out. I think we've all had enough heartbreak."

Jade let that sink in. **"Fuck, Tori. Why say that? Now I really can't push Cat out of the way. I can't hurt you that way."**

Cat looked up, understanding and acceptance in her eyes. She sat down on the bed, looking at the two girls. Her eyes were calling them to her, begging for attention. Tori grabbed Jade's hand, and laid beside Cat, and Jade was on her other side. Jade spoke up, and while she did, Cat nodded along.

"Tori, Cat and I screwed this shit up. We owe you so much. Today is your day, whatever you want." Tori yawned. She hadn't slept well the night before, the anxiety of her thoughts keeping her mind running.

"I'm tired. Can I just go back to bed?" Jade scoffed, and Cat laughed.

"Sure, whatever you want." Cat kissed the tip of her nose, then her lips. Jade kissed the back of her neck, and her shoulder. Tori pulled Cat closer to her, and felt Jade's arms wrap around her. She fell into the best sleep she had had for weeks, and accepted the fact her war was finally over.

xxxxx

Tori awoke around noon with Cat's hand intertwined with hers, and Jade slowly rubbing circles on her back. The girls had turned on Jade's TV, and were watching at low volume so Tori wouldn't be disturbed. She smiled at Cat, and kissed her before turning to Jade.

"Aww, sleep well?" Tori kissed her, before nodding. "I thought so. You snored loudly enough." Tori gasped, trying to figure out if Jade was joking or not. But when Cat started agreeing, Tori's embarassment caused her to blush and look away. She got up, looking them in the eyes.

"You guys are so mean."

"Aww, sorry baby. But you still love us, don't you?"

"Yeah, if you say so." Tori turned her back, huffing and walking away. "Now then, if your offer for today to be mine, then I'd like to go out for some lunch. I'm kinda hungry."

"Okay, where?"

"Who said you're going? You two are so mean. I want to be alone."

Jade grabbed her, stopping her and apologizing with her eyes. Tori accepted, before Jade finally voiced her own opinion.

"Not Nozu. I'm tired of sushi." Cat was looking at Tori's ass, not even paying attention or trying to hide the fact she was perving on Tori.

"Umm, Cat? Eyes up."

"Awwww." The redhead finally complied, and Tori walked up to her, cupping her cheeks.

"I promise, you can play tonight. If you're up for it. And Jade too, if you'll let her."

"Oh, she'll let me."

"I will?"

"You'd better."

"Or what? I'm pretty scrappy." Cat feigned her "angry, come at me" voice. Jade laughed, and grabbed her scissors. "Sorry." Cat dipped her head, before Tori decided to tease both girls. She took off her pink top, and her bra, walking away with her chest visable to both girls.

**"Damn you, Vega."** Jade decided to fight back, and winked to Cat. Cat shook her head, unsure of what to do, but promising to follow the goth's lead. Jade ran her hand under the redhead's skirt, and Cat, perfectly on cue, moaned and kissed Jade. **"Huh, I guess this could work. Cat is pretty fun. And she is an attractive girl. And she does have talent. If only we could control her off the wall craziness, and that stupid shit that comes out of her mouth." **Tori did her best to just walk away, but felt her knees getting weak. She finally succombed to the pressure, walking up to the girls.

"Jade, tonight. Deal?" The pale girl shook her head, momentarily defeated. She would get her, sooner rather than later. Tori finally put her shirt back on, and the girls left for lunch. Tori allowed Cat to sit up front with Jade this time, watching them hold hands and kiss each other's hands. Tori was happy they were at least trying for her behalf.

**"Oh, if this works. This would be perfect. Sharing my life with not just one, but two amazing girls. Our house will be huge, and our bedroom will have one hell of a bed. We'll need the space to work. I love them both."**

"VEGA!" Jade was right next to her ear. "We're here." They were stopped in front of an Italian place on the South side of L.A., about twenty miles away from Hollywood Arts. The girls got out of the car, walking in and seeing the typical decór. Red and white checked table cloths, pictures of bottles of wine, everything you would expect to see.

Ordering nothing more than some basic shrimp ceasar salads, and some bread sticks, they sat and chatted about how things might work out for them when they graduated. They could all stay in L.A., or move to New York. None of them cared about the money, they just wanted to be happy, and together. And they would be happy performing, whether on stage, on camera, or in a studio. Jade of course would probably stick with her writing, because the two girls with her could encapsulate whatever role she would need them too. She may make cameos, but she was a mainly behind the scenes person.

Cat would want to be on stage, feeling it was her calling. Tori just wanted her voice to be heard. So Broadway would work. But if Cat would agree to be on camera, then so would L.A. They would finish the conversation later.

Soon, the girls left the restaurant and headed to the mall. They shopped around for a few minutes, before heading to a store to buy new bikinis. It was getting close to graduation and summertime, so they would need a fresh appearal. When the girls brought about three each to the changing room, they waited for the coast to clear before all stepping in the same room.

They were soon engulfed with trying on their choices while keeping their hormones from going too wild. Each girl was more than happy to "help" each other slip in and out of their bikinis, while allowing their hands to stay put even when they weren't needed anymore. They finally decided on one each, taking them to the register. The cashier looked at them skeptically, knowing what had happened. But she let it slide, knowing the girls were leaving.

"Hey, anyone up for a movie?" Tori looked to Jade and Cat, who both shook their heads. They just wanted to go home, and get down to business. Tori did too, but she was teasing and torturing them as much as possible. Once they made it back to the car, they stopped two last times. Once at a coffee shop for Jade, but Tori and Cat both ended up with a red velvet cupcake. So everyone left happy. They made their way to Cat's, grabbing her "special box" and leaving like ninjas, never being spotted.

They finally arrived back at Jade's, and made their way back to the bedroom. There was no one home, but they still turned the TV on to a decent noise level, in case someone came. They made sure to lock both locks on Jade's door. (She has two for the fact that Beck had tried breaking in her room and force himself on her while he was drunk.)

Jade slowly sipped the last bit of her coffee away, watching the girls being tortured, before throwing the paper cup in the trash. The girls sat on the bed, before Tori looked up to Jade. She started to move for Jade's top, before the goth caught her hand and stopped it.

"Hey, today's your day. How's this going?" Jade wasn't one for taking orders, or for being beneath someone, but she was making an exception for Tori.

"Hmmm..." Tori stuck her index finger in her mouth, sucking the last bit of residual red velvet off. **"Okay, Cat loves sweets, and Jade is strong. Easy enough."** "Jade, grab that." Tori pointed to the large strap on. Jade's eyes went wide. **"You can't be serious."** "Cat, get the whipped cream. You know what to do." The redhead bounced, and Jade looked on. "What's wrong? Afraid you'll hurt me? I can take it, give it your best shot!" Tori pulled her clothes off, and Jade and Cat high fived each other. They finally had her back, and hopefully for good.

Both girls did as requested, and soon, Tori felt the cream on her body. That was soon followed by the wet heat of Cat's tongue getting it back off, while elating her nipples and exciting her body. Jade made sure to kiss Tori for a few moments while stripping herself and getting the strap on situated. Once happy with it, she looked over to Cat, who couldn't understand what Jade wanted. Tori, wondering how the redhead could be so oblivious, decided to help, grabbing the girl's shirt and almost ripping it off. Thankfully, the redhead finally caught on, shedding herself of everything and letting Tori's hands play. One in Cat's core, and the other on Jade's breasts, Tori played for a few moments. But soon, she couldn't do anything, the pleasure Jade brought when she inserted the large toy in her combined with Cat's expertly moving tongue being too much.

Her body was on cloud nine, with one mouth on her upper torso, and her core being breached by something she had never felt before. She cried out, hard and fast, trying to show both girls she was enjoying herself. Cat continued with her nipples, while Jade had a hold of her ass, squeezing every so often, to keep her steady while pumping inside her. Tori's body wouldn't hold still, and soon, she felt the release she had so desperately needed. She collapsed, before both girls looked down on her. She felt a tear run down her cheek, and her girlfriends were quick to make her start crying harder.

"Tori, I love you." "Victoria, I love you." **"Did Jade just call me Victoria? She must really care about me."** Cat and Jade were simultaneous in their words, and Tori soaked it in. Though she couldn't move, she wanted desperately to return the favor she had just received. It took Tori ten minutes to get her strength back, but once she did, she reached into the box, pulling out some chocolate syrup.

"Okay then, whose next?" Jade and Cat looked at each other, and played rock paper scissors to decide. Cat won easily, knowing Jade always choose scissors. Cat laid down, and Tori soon had her upper torso covered. Jade moved out of the way, and Tori grabbed the soaked strap on off the floor. Putting it on, she looked to Jade. "Hey, I can't get the syrup off while doing this. Help?"

Jade smiled and walked up, kissing Tori before leaning down and kissing Cat. Tori moved her hips down, and watched Cat's face scrunch up in pain. Tori fell into a steady rhythm, and listened as Cat squealed and cried out. Jade's tongue danced along Cat's body, who didn't mind that she was being covered head to toe in love. Jade soon got Tori out of the way, and Cat couldn't understand why she had made Tori stop.

But Tori knew, because Jade's hand was quick to fill the void in Cat's body. Tori moved herself to Cat's body, getting the last bits of syrup up and then making her way to Cat's neck. Sucking it and kissing it, she felt the reverbrations of what Jade was doing. Soon, Cat's body had too much, and Jade's already slick hand was covered. Jade smiled slyly at both girls, knowing it was her turn. They turned away for a moment, holding each other and kissing. Once Jade whimpered, the girls finally turned around and pointed to the bed.

Jade laid down, looking at both girls. She smiled to them, and offered a challenge. "Do your worst." Tori and Cat smiled, kissed each other again, and decided to take her up on her offer. Tori kept the strap on, and Cat, opting away from anything sweet and sugary, grabbed a vibrator from the box. Turning it on, and placing it on the goth's clit, she watched Jade's face light up. Tori was quick to insert her toy in, and soon, if Jade had any self control left, there was no way any of them knew about it. She was gasping for breath, unable to say more than one word at a time.

"FUCK, CAT. TORI. SHIT. MORE." Cat turned the speed up, and Tori only pushed harder and deeper. Cat moved herself to Jade's lips, and Tori's mouth found her breasts, sucking and bringing them to a point. Tori kept her hips moving, and twisted the nipples in front of her with one hand, while grabbing Cat's ass with the other. Cat's free hand moved to Jade's hair, forcing the goth to deepen their kiss.

Jade was doomed, unable to register anything that was happening. She was begging incoherently, needing as much as the girls were willing to give. Tori and Cat pushed and willed themselves to keep going, and soon, Jade felt herself give out, and cried out in pure joy. The girls weren't finished though. They found some reserve strength.

Cat moved the vibrator off, and Tori got out of Jade and pulled the strap on off. Tori then grabbed Jade's legs, spreading them and moving her own open. Cat dove in between Tori's legs, while allowing Jade access to her. The three girls continued their work, their tongues dancing while failing miserably to control themselves, each orgasming multiple times. Every so often, they would stop for just a moment, switch girls, and none of them remembered who eventually brought the vibrator back into play. It took a few hours, but their bodies finally stopped allowing them to continue, and they finally got off the bed.

Tori winked at both of them, before kissing the open air. "I hope you both know just how much I love you both."

"I love you too, Tori. And you too, Jade." Cat wrapped them both up, kissing each of their cheeks. Jade whispered before collapsing for the evening.

"Cat, Tori, I love you!" The girls finally settled down, and allowed their stupid war to finally be over.

**Damn, that was fun. I hope it was as much fun for you as it was for me. Now then, I know how it looks. I promise, this will end with a pairing, and Tori WILL be one half of that pairing.** **Beck can't take Cat, so how can Jade win? If she does win. Or will Cat get Tori back, and all to herself? Plus, I kinda feel sorry for Jessica. **

**Please, R/E/R!**


	13. Game Changer

**Heart or Mind**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**FYI - **_Italics is someone's dreams/memories, _**bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_**and bold italics is a text message.**_

**A/N: Okay, guys, I kinda lied. I had initially planned this to go 16 chapters, but thinking about my outline for chapters 13 and 14, I decided to crumple them, along with what was supposed to be chapter 15, into one chapter. So this chapter will be Tori's final decision, and next will be the conclusion.**

**Chapter 13 - Game Changer**

Tori woke in the morning, still bare and with two bodies thrown across her own. She looked down on them, and allowed herself a sigh of relief. Nothing about the previous night had been fake, or a ploy of any kind. There were Jade and Cat, both holding hands while each of their heads were on Tori's breasts. Almost like she were nursing two babies at the same time, Tori allowed herself to regulate her breathing so she wouldn't wake them. They would be getting up soon, as the alarm was set for six fifteen, and it was just before six. Tori was content with watching the girls in the low light, taking in their nude bodies and listening to the peaceful breaths they were taking in.

Soon, Cat started to stir, and Tori allowed a smile to cross her face before she was seen. She wanted each girl's first image after their wonderful evening to be her smile greeting them. So they too would know that everything was good, and that they could all be happy together. Cat moved, trying not to disturb Jade, and her lips found Tori's. They held their ground for a moment, and soon, a rather loud clearing of a throat alerted the two girls that their goth girlfriend was awake.

"Morning, Jadey!" Tori allowed herself a chuckle, knowing just how much Jade detested that name, but would allow it because she cared so much about both of her girlfriends.

"Ugh, not now, Vega. Hey Cat."

"Morning!" Jade kissed Cat, and then moved her own lips to Tori's, allow hers to linger just a bit longer than Cat's.

"Now then, I think we should take individual showers, so we don't get ourselves all worked up before school." Tori and Cat agreed, and Jade moved herself slowly and seductively, knowing they were watching her. She turned the light to the bathroom on, and allowed her silhouette to grace the girls. After a few cat calls and open air kisses, Jade finally disappeared from sight. Cat took every advantage.

"Morning, beautiful!" Cat moved her lips to Tori's again, and the latina lost herself in the moment. Cat moved her tongue expertly, knowing that Tori wouldn't mind allowing access. After a few moments of fierce competition, which Cat won rather easily, they finally broke apart and looked to each other.

"Cat, I love you."

"Oh, Tori, I love you too. And Jadey."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." Both girls suppresed their giggles, and allowed themselves to fondle each other for a moment.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever think we'd be here? Like this?"

"No, but I'm glad we are. Thank you, for everything. Allowing me to give Jade a try, understanding my position on both of you, and taking me back after everything I did."

"Well, we didn't exactly play fair either. So I guess I should thank you for taking us back, too."

"Well, you're welcome." Tori's hand started sliding across Cat's stomach, and up toward her breasts. After arrival, the lingered and Tori played for a moment, while allowing Cat to do the same.

"Well, I never thought this would happen, and I'm still kinda weirded out, to be honest. But I am more than willing to try, as long as it will make you happy. Besides, as you know, Jade's a great girl. And I do love her, and I'm starting to fall in love with her, ya know. I think this may actually work."

"Well, let's hope so. Or else, well, let's not think about that."

"Agreed."

Jade finally got out of the shower, and allowed Cat to take her place so she could talk with Tori.

"So, Tori, I heard what you two said about me."

"And?"

"I completely agree. If Cat is willing, and you're okay with it, then this is it. No more games, no more choices. Three girls, doing everything possible to make each other happy." **"Unless something happens to one of them. How unfortunate that would be."**

Tori leaned in, pushing a wet strand of Jade's hair behind her ear, and looking deep in her eyes. "Jadelyn, I love you. More than you'll ever know. I just hope we're all right about this, and it really can work."

"Tori, all a relationship needs to work is people who are willing to make it work. Sure, things will not be perfect all the time. Trust me, after Beck, I know." Tori nodded her head. "But, we're more than willing to do this, if you are. As long as you want, you've got me, and Cat. And we've got each other. So don't dwell on the negative, and focus on the positive, okay?" Tori started to cry. Hearing Jade so elloquently put it, and the truth and conviction behind her words, Tori's heart and mind were filled with joy.

"Thank you."

"And Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too. And I always will." Jade leaned in, this time bringing her own hand up and measuring Tori's jaw line. Once on her chin, Jade focused on the cocoa eyes for a moment, before closing her own and meeting Tori's lips. "Hey, turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Tori moved over on her stomach, and watched as Jade's hand flew at top speed toward her ass. Tori winced in pain, only to realize that Jade's hand had slowed before impact. It was gently rubbing, and the girls lost themselves for a moment. Tori did always enjoy having her butt caressed, and Jade had, along with Cat, always love watching it and hoping she could hold it. Then Jade's real plan was found out, as she spread Tori's legs open, and moved her hand across Tori's pussy.

"Mmmmmm. Ohh, Jade, more." Jade leaned in, her still nude body resting across Tori's back. Tori could feel the larger breasts, and wanted so bad to turn over and grab them. But Jade wouldn't allow it, and simply kissed Tori's shoulders and made the latina succomb. Jade moved across Tori's shoulders, and up to her neck, kissing softly and slowly. Thankfully, Cat took showers that could cause even the deepest well run dry. So the girls were free to do what they pleased. Jade leaned up to Tori's ear, biting it lightly and whispering.

"You like that, Tori?"

"Yeah." Jade finally moved her hand under Tori's body, finding her breasts and squeezing them lightly. Tori was melting and losing herself more and more by the moment, and soon, she felt Jade's finger dip inside of her. Crying out slightly, Tori just allowed herself the pleasure that Jade was giving her.

"Victoria Vega, I love you."

"I love you too, Jadelyn." Cat was hearing the two girls in the other room, and was doing her best to finish as quickly as possible. But by the time she was done, Jade had stopped playing and teasing, and Tori was ready for her shower. Cat eyed them both, hurt that she had been left out of the fun. But then again, she had been groping Tori while Jade was gone. Tori finally got off the bed, and winked at both girls. Tori kissed Cat long enough for them to gasp for breath afterward, and left for her shower.

After walking into the muggy room, she tried to wipe the steam off the mirror and give herself a once over. But it wouldn't happen. So she just turned to shower on, and stepped under the warm current.

**"Oh my god, this really is happening. I love them, they love me. They're willing to do whatever is needed to make me happy. And they both like each other. Jade's right, if we're all willing and able, then there's no reason this can't work."** Tori started massaging herself, hitting her elated core and diving head first, searching for the point where Jade had left off. What she didn't know, was her moaning was loud enough to get Jade and Cat horny, and they were playing with each other, using her as their muse.

Tori finally finished, paralyzing her body for a few moments. Washing her body rather quickly, she finally concluded and turned the water off. Not worrying about how she looked, she made her way out of the bathroom in a towel, she smiled to both girls, who were nude and wrapped with each other.

"Jade, can you take me home? I need to change for school."

"Of course. Cat, coming?" The redhead bounced herself, and nodded her head. After borrowing some pajamas from Jade, the girls were in her car, and taken home. Jade would be picking them back up later, since their cars were still at the school.

xxxxx

The girls walked into the school together, and everyone was watching them. Everyone knew that Cat and Tori had dated. Everyone knew Tori's crush on Jade, and vice versa. But not many people knew that Cat and Jade were close enough to trust one another, and to fall for each other. But when they leaned in for a kiss, and then both grabbed Tori, the entire school went wide eyed. Jade grabbed her scissors and started pointing, thankful that everyone averted their eyes.

"Tori, Cat, I gotta go. I'll see ya'll in Sikowitz's, okay?" The girls smiled, and left the goth to do as needed. Beck and André walked up to them, and kissed before talking.

"So, how's two thirds of the second happiest relationship in Hollywood Arts?"

"Wait, huh? How'd you? And second happiest?"

"Well, one, Beck and I are the happiest!" André wrapped his boyfriend in a hug, placing a short kiss on his cheek. "And two, look at ya'll. There's no way you'd all be that happy, unless you were all together. Plus, we kinda saw when you walked in." Tori mentally facepalmed. **"Duh, Vega."**

"Oh, okay. But, uh, correction, **we're** the happiest." Tori leaned down to Cat, kissing her and playfully rustleing her skirt.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're place. Tonight. I guess we'll bring Robbie, too. Boys v. Girls, winner take all."

"What game?"

"Texas hold 'em. Each player plays three hands, then switches. Deal?"

"You're on!" Tori shook André's hand, and smiled at Beck. Tori and Cat started making their way to first period, and allowed themselves to get lost in their daily routines. Once in Sikowitz's class, Tori asked if she could perform a song. Once the crazy man agreed, she walked up to the stage.

"First, I'd like to intro this song with a few words to my girlfriends, Cat and Jade." The girls looked to her, smiling and listening intently. "You two are my sun and moon. One bright and energetic, one dark and mysterious. But without you both, there is no way I could survive. Like the Earth is dependant on them, I am dependant on you." Tori finished her speech, then moved to the CD player, starting an instrumental version of the song she had chosen.

_**Wrap me in a bolt of lightning, Send me on my way still smiling,**_

_**Maybe that's the way I should go, Stright into the mouth of the unknown.**_

_**I left the spare key on the table, I never really thought I'd be able.**_

_**To say I mearly visit on the weekend, I lost my whole life and a dear friend.**_

_**I've said it so many times**_

_**I would change my way, no never mind**_

_**God knows I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So i'll be on my way**_

_**I finally put it all together, That nothing really lasts forever**_

_**I had to make choice that was not mine, I had to say goodbye for the last time**_

_**I kept my whole life in a suitcase, I never really stayed in one place**_

_**Maybe thats the way it should be, You know I lived my life like a gypsy**_

_**I've said it so many times**_

_**I would change my way, no never mind**_

_**God knows I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So I'll be on my way**_

_**I'll always keep you inside**_

_**You healed my heart and my life**_

_**And you know I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So I'll be on my way**_

_**So I'll be on my way**_

_**So I'll be on my way**_

Tori moved herself between her sun and moon, and watched as they both started crying. They knew exactly what the song meant, for all three of them. No matter what, there were no favorites, no one more important than the others. And even if there were, the love between them would never dissipate.

"I love you both, so much." Both girls leaned in, kissing her cheeks and returning the love. "Please, forgive me for everything."

"Tori, we already have. Stop apologizing. We're all in this, together."

"Ditto."

"Thank you. Both of you." Tori kissed both their cheeks, before the bell rang and allowed them to leave. The rest of their day, thankfully, was uneventful, and no one stared too hard as three lesbians and a gay couple sat together for lunch. Once their day was over, Tori made sure the boys would be over around seven.

xxxxx

"Okay, Cat, Jade, is everything ready?"

"Yeah. I think so." "Whatever."

"Jade, I would appreciate it if you would help, even if just a little."

"Tori, you're hot." Tori allowed Jade to sit and do nothing the rest of the night, as she and Cat put the finishing touches on getting the game ready. Finally, a knock at the door around seven thirty alerted the girls, and the boys were allowed in.

"Sup chicá, lil' red, Jadey."

"Fuck you, André."

"Alright, baby, whenever you're ready." André earned quite a few gasps from that, especially from his boyfriend. "I didn't mean it, don't get your chiz burnt." The game was finally ready to get under way, and the random draw for first participants was drawn. Cat vs. André, with Tori dealing.

"Okay, we all know the rules."

"For what?" Cat looked dumbfounded.

"Cat, just play, and you can eat all the candy when we're done." Jade smiled to the girl, who was starting to bounce at the idea of a sugar rush,

"Hey, what if I wanted it?" Tori was upset.

"Umm, we'll need her to have a lot of energy later, if you know what I mean." The boys "woop wooping" showed Tori exactly what Jade meant, and Cat moved to Jade's side, kissing her cheek.

"Okay, who's ready to start this?" Tori grabbed the cards, and began shuffling. And as airheaded as she looked, Cat dominated her three rounds. André lost almost half of the boy's stack, before giving up and allowing Robbie to enter. Jade came up, giving a sly smile.

"Robbie, just forfit now, and I promise no one will make fun of you." Robbie didn't back down, though, and kept himself in the game. Once finished, he had rebuilt the boy's stack slightly, which was standing at about sixty-five percent its initial amount. Finally Tori sat down, and Beck looked at her, smiling.

"Aww look, Vega looks so intimidating. I'm so scared."

"I would be too, Canada." Tori laughed, and André grabbed the cards.

"So, Tori, wanna make this more interesting."

"How?"

"We turn this into strip poker."

"Nice try, Beck. I know you want me, but there's no way. Besides, I don't think we all need to see your 'tiny package', if you catch my drift." Getting a high five from Jade, and a gasp from Cat, Tori allowed herself another laugh. André was quick to his defense, and the issue was dropped.

After Tori was done mopping the floor with Beck, the guys were down below fifteen percent. Cat went back up. André took his place, and Tori started shuffling again. Cat blew it big time, dwindling her stack, leaving at a one to two disadvantage. Jade stepped up, and Robbie had his game face on.

Jade was dealt two Aces. Knowing it was the best possible starting hand, she stepped her game up. She dumped about half of her pile in, and Robbie was quick to call. After another Ace, a ten, and a four hit the board, Jade knew that Robbie was toast.

"I'm all in."

Robbie studied his hand. Looking to the guys for help, Beck came and looked over his shoulder at the hole cards. After a nod, Robbie called. Tori and Cat were watching nervously, and a King fell on the turn.

**"Okay, good. No way he beats me."** Tori was about to turn over the last card, before Cat chimed in. "Ohhh, Beck, still want to make it interesting?"

"Umm, sure?" The Canadian was unsure of what Cat was up to, but the redhead was about to do something. Much like Jade, Cat still wanted Tori to herself, even if she wouldn't voice it. With everyone's eyes locked on her, Cat finally finished her thought.

"Okay, so we win, we get the stack, and win. You win, you get the stack. But how about one more little side bet."

"Okay?"

"Okay, so we win, and, uhh, OH! Robbie has to go on a date with Sinjin." The whole room busted out laughing.

"Okay. And if we win?"

"Tori has to choose between me and Jade. And be with just that one person. No more of this three person relationship." **"Because I know she said she would pick me. Sorry Jade, but you've never played fair. You told me you intentionally sabotaged me and Tori, and now, I'm fighting back."** Unsure of what to make of anything, and stunned silence across the entire room, Beck finally uttered a quick sure.

Tori was completly broken. Cat had just thrown everything out of the water. Like a submarine tracking a destroyer in the open water, she had launched a torpedo and there was about to be a big boom. She couldn't move, and soon, Cat finally flipped over the last card. The fourth Ace.

"YES!" Pissed off that Cat had done what she did, but happy she had won, Jade wrapped Tori up. Tori was too stunned to do anything though. Cat had just fucked up everything. Tori was hoping it was a trick, an illusion. Or more importantly, that Robbie had lost. Even unsure that she could forgive Cat, Tori still didn't want to make that choice. It had plagued her, and broken her. And that choice had evenutally broken Jade and Cat also. So why? Why would Cat knowingly put Tori back in that position?

"BABY, I won!" Jade's lips were pressed to Tori's, and it took a few moments for her to hear that the boys were clearing their throats. Robbie flipped his cards over. A Jack and a Queen. He showed them to Jade.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Look." The boys were beaming. It wasn't until Jade completely focused that she saw it. A-K-Q-J-10, all clubs. The boy had a Royal Flush. The only thing that beats the four of a kind. Tori saw it too, and started breaking down. The boys started dancing, until they saw Tori. The cleared their throats, and left before anything happened. They were sure they would know soon enough, but if Cat had made the bet, and Tori being the honest person she was, she would honor it. So there was about to be a lot of heartbreak.

"Jade, leave." Tori looked at the goth, regret in her eyes. "The boys won, and I guess I'm making a choice, that I never wanted to. So please, leave." Jade, with dispair and anger in her mind and heart, looked at Cat. A swift hand across her face, which Cat was too happy to have even felt, and Jade was out the door. Cat moved into Tori, hugging her and kissing her.

"Tori, I love you. I'm so glad things can go back to the way they were."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you do that? You just tore out my heart, and Jade's. All for yourself." Tori's voice was getting louder.

"But-"

"NO. SHUT UP. What the fuck, Cat. That has to be the most underhanded, devious thing I've ever seen. Even when she was being a bitch to me, Jade was never that bad."

"Tori-"

"STOP. No, Cat. You want my choice? Fine. GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME." Cat stood stunned. She wasn't completely sure she had heard right.

"Wh- What?"

"Leave, Cat. I told you, and Jade told you, that's we'd be happy, all of us together. But you had to go and fuck that up. If you loved me the way you say you do, then you would have never put me in this position. Did my song and words at school earlier mean nothing to you? I mean, you have to be the stupidest thing I've ever seen, and I know my damn sister. And ROBBIE." Cat's eyes were welling up with tears, and Tori wouldn't allow them to affect her anymore.

"Tori, I-"

"And another thing. You were the one who let me go, so I could test the waters with Jade. I tried to tell you I would have been happy with just you. And I could and would have. But you screwed that up, just like you screwed up here." The redhead tried to make up for her mistake, grabbing the latina and holding her close. Once she kissed Tori, she felt a swift hand against her face again.

"Tori-"

"Cat, leave. Now. I am headed to Jade's, and I'm going to fuck her silly. And we're both going to be sick, for a long time. Get it? You wanted to play a game? Fine, you lost. Goodbye, Cat, have a nice life." And with that, Tori forced the girl out, while jumping in her car and driving to Jade's.

**Okay, seriously? Did any of you ACTUALLY think I wouldn't end this as a Jori? Sure you did. Because up until about chapter 10, I was rooting Cori all the way. But this actually works better for me. As I said, next chapter is the last, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Cat's Demise

**Heart or Mind**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**FYI - **_Italics is someone's dreams/memories, _**bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_**and bold italics is a text message.**_

**A/N: Kinda a short chapter, to end things. Don't kill me.**

**Chapter 14 - Cat's Demise**

Tori walked past a still stunned Cat, who couldn't believe that she had been shunned. Sure, everything that Tori had said was the truth, and she had a right to do whatever she wanted. But Cat was about to be left in the dark, without Tori's light to guide her. There was no telling what the small girl may do. She tried one more desperate plea.

"TORI, wait." The latina stood still, not wanting to waste any time with Jade. But her too helpful, caring nature made her stop.

"What?" Tori's voice was dangerously low, and Cat immediately shelled up, her voice coming out in a meek whisper.

"What if I took it back? What if I told Jade I was sorry, and that we could all be together?"

"Oh, you really mean that?" Tori put on the happiest face she could. If Cat really meant it, then Tori would give it some thought.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from, but I promise, it will never happen again."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Cat's voice was gaining strength, but was instantly slienced when Tori's hand came across her cheek for the second time in the evening.

"So, basically, you pull a stunt like you just did. Then, you think a simple 'I'm sorry' will fix it? And that Jade and I could trust you after that? How stupid do you think I am? Besides, as I've already said, the only one who is to blame for any and all of this, is YOU." Tori pointed at the smaller girl, who broke down crying again. It was finally setting in that Tori wasn't coming back. That Tori was serious, and that Cat was doomed to question what could have been, and what she had thrown away. The girl placed her hands over her face, whimpering and hoping to gain sympathy from Tori. But when the redhead looked up, the latina was gone.

Tori drove to Jade's rather quickly. She knew the goth had a tendency to cut things up with scissors when she was in a foul mood, and she didn't want Jade doing so when there was no good reason to. Hell, she didn't want her doing it period, but knew she couldn't stop her. Tori opened the windows of her car, allowing the cool night air to rush through her hair, and toss it and make it messy. Tori made the fifteen minute drive, and saw the light in Jade's room on. She walked up to the door, knocking and waiting for anyone to answer. When no one did, Tori allowed herself in, and walked to the goth's bedroom door.

She rapped her knuckles on the door, and waited for Jade's reply. It was raspy and sorrow filled, and Tori knew that sending Jade away may have been a mistake. Jade probably thought that Tori broke it off with her. Plus, she knew Jade would have wanted to see Tori slap Cat. The goth did enjoy violence, and probably would have helped with the deed.

"Jade, it's me." She waited for the goth to answer her, but when she didn't get one, she cracked the door to take a look. The goth was no where in sight, but Tori could hear the shower on. **"Hmm, I wonder? Yeah, I should."** Tori made sure the door behind her was closed and locked, and that the window was closed with the blinds pulled. She didn't want anyone interrupting her. She took her clothes off, walking herself to the bathroom door and knocking.

"Oh god, now I'm hearing things. Almost like someone's at my damn door." Tori opened it slightly, and listened as she could swear Jade was having a mental break down. "Why did Tori choose her? I loved her." **"I love you too, Jade."** "I just wish I could hold her, one more time." Tori took her cue, walking in the shower with Jade, who stared wide eyed at the girl in front of her.

Once the shock that someone else was in her shower wore off, Jade's eyes gained a look of confusion. Unsure if she were seeing straight, or if she were dilusional, she moved her hand up, poking Tori's cheekbones. "Damn, it's almost like she's right here. And I can feel her. And see her."

"Jade, it is me."

"AND I CAN HEAR HER VOICE. MAN, kill me now." Jade picked up her razor, placing it against her wrist. Tori thankfully got it away before any damage was done, and Jade looked at her again, still unsure if she was going crazy, or somehow her greatest dream had come true.

"Yes, Jade. I'm right here." Tori took the goth's hands, placing them on her cheeks and smiling for her. "And I always will be. As long as you want me here, I'll be more than welcome to stay by your side."

**"Ah, fuck it West. Just roll with it."** "You promise?" Tori leaned in, her lips softly caressing the goth's. They stayed for a moment, before Tori took her own hands and forced Jade to look her in the eyes, rather than allow her to continue molesting the latina with her own.

"Yes, Jade. I love you, and I don't want anyone else, other than you."

**"Shit, whatever. This is a fantasy anyway, so might as well make the best of it." **"So, umm, what about Cat?"

"That bitch is gone, for good. It's you and me, forever. Or as long as you want me."

**"Might as well. Nothing else can go wrong tonight." **"Forever isn't long enough."

"Well then, what do you say we get forever started, and then figure everything else out once we get there, hmm?" Tori watched a smile for on the goth's lips, and soon pressed her own smile against it. "I love you, Jadelyn Augusta."

"I love you too, Victoria." Tori wrapped her arms around the goth's waist, and allowed her hands to playfully swat the girl's butt, while feeling her own being assaulted as well. "Damn, girl, anyone ever tell you, you have a sweet ass?"

"I've heard that before." Tori smiled. She was doing everything possible to not jump Jade, and to allow her mind to finally clue in to the fact that everything was real. Because the moment it did, Jade would make her feelings known. Tori kissed her slowly again, and felt Jade's hands starting to creep up her back, and across to her front.

Unable to keep her composure any more, Tori's hands found their way down the goth's body, across her stomach and in between her legs. "Jade, turn around." The water was still beating down on them, so Jade didn't hear too well. But she felt Tori's hands grab her body, and spin in until she was facing away from the latina, and was firmly resting against the wall of the shower. Tori slid her hand in between her legs again, grazing over Jade's clit and elating the girl.

Listening to the moans of pleasure, Tori moved her hand slowly, torturously across her, making sure she would start begging. Tori always liked pleasing people, so hearing them beg her lit a fire in her. Tori leaned her head down, kissing Jade's shoulders and up to her neck. Stopping on the pulse point, she sucked for a moment, building Jade's arousal and waiting for her fortified walls to come crashing down. Tori's free hand kept moving dangerously close to her breasts, before stopping and moving away again.

"Oh, ohhh." Jade was about to break, before deciding to fight back. She reached a hand off the wall, and behind her back, hitting Tori's clit and causing the girl to jump. She had definately not seen it coming.

"Jade, you like that? This?"

"Mm hmm." The girl was practically begging, but wouldn't voice the words. She wouldn't succomb, wouldn't break. At least, not until the latina broke first.

"Good." Tori's hand moved from between the girl's legs, and around her waist instead, hitting the target with more ease and force. Sliding one finger across, while making sure not to go inside, Tori could feel the goth getting closer and closer, and hear her breathing starting to get more erratic. Jade's hand was still caressing her, and Tori was about to call it off and enter a free for all fuck fest. But she finally got what she wanted.

"Tori, please."

"Oh, if I have to." Tori finally slipped her finger inside of Jade, and the goth's head fell backward, onto Tori's shoulder. The latina's other hand finally cupped the goth's breasts, and started twisting the nipple and causing her to moan out louder and more frequent. Tori's lips found Jade's, and the girls stood, unmoving for a moment. Each of their hand's were in each other's pussies, and Jade was still being groped. But they stood, unmoving in their moment of perfection, knowing that they would probably never be more happy than there were right then and there.

Tori finally started moving again, spinning Jade back at her and looking at her. She made sure to get Jade's attention before she spoke.

"Jadelyn, did you mean that forever wasn't enough?"

"It never will be."

"Good, because I feel the same way. I love you." Tori stopped molesting Jade long enough to grab her in a hug, and place a kiss on her cheek. But as soon as the kiss was finished, they were back at it. Tori finally fell to her knees, and grabbed Jade's leg, throwing it over her shoulder. Licking for a moment and blowing on her, Tori looked up to see Jade with her head against the shower wall and feel her fingers in her hair.

"Ohh, someone likes that. You want more?"

"Please. Oh, please, FUCK ME."

"Jade?"

"What?"

"Scream for me. I want to hear you scream my name." **"Fuck, girl. Horny much? You almost- OOohhhh" **The moment the last word rolled off Tori's tongue, said tongue was inserted inside Jade's core, causing the girl to become more frantic. Tori measured as much as she could, tasting Jade's essence and using her hands to grab her hips and pull her in.

"Tori, yes. OH TORI. YESS." Tori soon grabbed a hold of the goth's ass, pulling her in tight and massing it. Feeling Jade's fingers in her hair, trying desperately to get her as close as possible, Tori smacked Jade hard on the ass. "TORI, yess. FUCK, SHIT. YESSSSSSS." Tori finally inserted a finger into Jade, pushing and measuring as much as possible while keeping the girl on her high. It soon became too much, and Jade gave out, almost fully collapsing on Tori. Tori looked up, smiling at Jade and making sure the goth knew just what she really meant to Tori.

"Jadelyn, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I'll never get tired of saying it. I love you." When Jade started to return the favor for Tori, the latina stopped her, telling her it was her night, and that Jade was to be taken care of, and she should not have to please anyone. Jade tried to disagree or insist, but Tori wouldn't allow it. Soon, they were in Jade's bed, sound asleep, intertwined in each other's arms.

The next morning, Jade woke early, knowing she would have to get to school. She didn't really remember much of the night before, especially after Cat had tried to oust her. But waking up with a nude Tori next to her, Jade started accepting that it wasn't a dream, illusion, fantasy, and that she really had had Tori there with her. She woke Tori up with a slap to the ass, and the latina was more than displeased with the rude wake up call.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel sick." Tori winked, promising to take good care of her.

xxxxx

_Two years later, Tori's POV_

I am sitting here in my college dorm, waiting for my girlfriend to meet me for dinner. I know what you're thinking. Why college if I wanted to be a popstar? Well, easy. I am a popstar now, making records with André, singing on tours every so often. I even opened for Big Time Rush once. That was awesome. When Kendall asked me out, and I refused, the look on his face was priceless. And when I told him that famous film writer Jade West was my girlfriend, the look on all their faces were even better. But going to school and getting my degree was one of the promises I made for myself when I enrolled in Hollywood Arts. No matter what happened, I would go to college, and earn my keep.

I can't wait for tonight. I know Jade is expecting this, and I think she may have even found the ring. That ring is a symbol of so many things for me. One, my love and commitment to the girl of my dreams. Two, the promise I made myself that I would never go against my mind again, even if it told me my heart was wrong. But those two are in sync with each other now, with Cat out of the way. Third, that ring means that Jade is mine, and that she is commited to me.

I feel the buzz of my phone in my pocket, and look down, seeing a text from my girlfriend.

_**Be there soon. Just left work. Sorry, couldn't get away.**_

_**It's okay. I actually had a lot of homework.**_

_**Love you**_

_**Love you too!**_

I am left with my thoughts. So where was I? Oh yeah, the ring. That ring symbolizes the fact that no one, no matter who they are, or what they mean to one or the other of us, will ever come between Jadelyn and I. Cat had tried too, and maybe I was a bit harsh to her. I did date her for two and a half years. And I would have been happy if it were she and not Jade in this position with me. But when she called that damn bet during that poker game, I knew that everything had changed. I called it off with her, permanantly, and watched as she slowly started to deteriorate.

She tried getting me back, but I wanted nothing of it. She tried turning Jade against me, but it wouldn't work. She finished school, but she never went to New York. She never got on stage again. Her smile was never as cheerful, and her usual nonchalant attitude was gone. When she committed suicide a year out of highschool, everyone wept. And as much as I did, I know Jade did, just as much. She lost not just a former lover, but a best friend and sister. Cat left a note, too, and Jade and I knew it was for us. Thankfully, no one else tried to read it.

_Jadelyn, I am sorry for everything that happened. I took a wonderful thing, and messed it up. You have a wonderful girl, and I know you'll be happy forever. Victoria, I know now why what I did was so wrong. Not just after the game, but everything to begin with. I can't live with the uncertainty any more, or the shame and humilation. I love you both, and wish you well._

Jade was a real trooper though, knowing how much it actually affected me, and giving me the space and time needed to grieve. She did her best to help me, but I was pretty much useless for three months. Jade thankfully stuck by me, and we're in the best place possible right now.

Speaking of Jade, here she comes. She is wearing her usual business suit, and I can't help wanting to rip it off of her. She just has that effect on me. Nothing else matters to me as long as she has me wrapped up and is telling me everything will be okay. Even if she knows it won't. We must have cried for Cat for a few days straight, and thankfully, André and Beck covered for us at work. Beck is Jade's go to actor when she needs someone to nail a part. And Beck will always oblige, if he isn't overloaded already. He and André are getting married soon, and they're more than happy. Just like Jade and I. Robbie, unfortunately, after Cat's life ended, fell off the earth. None of us have heard from him in over six months. We know he's doing well, because we hear about his comedy shows around the country. But still, hearing from someone who is, or was, one of your good friends in highschool, that's usually a good thing, right? And it's easy, too, with all the social media things now.

I look at Jade, and wink at her. I usher her to the dining room table, which is set with candles and a hot meal ready for her. My homework wasn't that hard, so getting this done also didn't take too much out of me. Which is good, because I know that I'll be sore in the morning. I always need all the energy I can get to keep up with Jade, when I put her in such a great mood. We sit for dinner, and start talking about our days. Soon, we've run out of things to say, but not things to eat. But I don't care. There's only one thing I really wanted to talk about tonight, anyway, and I'm about to. I grab her hand softly, kissing it and looking right in her eyes.

"Jadelyn?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I wanna ask you something." She knows it's coming. How couldn't she? That sly smile on her face is giving her away.

"Go ahead, Tori." **"OH shit, yeah. I might actually want to ask before I freeze up and sit here like a moron."** I get out of my chair, my knees shaking and tears forming in both our eyes. I get down on one knee, and even though she knew it was coming, she still covers her mouth and acts surprised for my sake. I keep my gaze trained on her, while taking the small black box out of my pocket.

"Jadelyn, I love you. You once told me that forever wouldn't be enough. And I said we'd start there, and figure everything out when it came. I want to start figuring things out. Will you marry me?" I can't see straight, the tears in my eyes blocking my vision. I think she's nodding, and trying to answer me, but I can't be sure. But I finally hear her vocalized response, and it sends my heart leaping into my throat.

"YES." I place the ring on her finger, and kiss her softly, and wrap her in a bone crushing hug. We stand unmoving, soaking in this moment, knowing it will forever be one of our happiest. And I can't believe it all started with a simple question.

Which do I follow, my heart or mind?

**YAY. JORI FTW! THANK YOUS are in order. For every review. For every follow. For every favorite. For anyone who read this, and enjoyed it well enough. And if I could bother you to do so, can you review this last chapter, please?**


	15. Tori Finds Out

**Heart or Mind**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**FYI - **_Italics is someone's dreams/memories, _**bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_**and bold italics is a text message.**_

**A/N: This is an alternate version to chapter 13, which was Tori's dismissal of Cat. I am writing this because I got a lot of PMs about questions pertaining to how Jade should get Tori when she created the entire mess in the first place, and was going to force Cat out. I intentionally put this after the Jori ending so people wouldn't get confused. Thanks!**

**Chapter 13b- Tori Finds Out**

Tori woke up early, looking to the girls laying on her body. Cat was laying on her shoulder, her face tucked into the crease of the latina's neck. Jade's head was resting on her breasts, and she almost looked like a baby sucking milk from her mother. Both girls had their hands intertwined, and Tori felt there was no more beautiful sight in the world. She had both her girls, and they were willing to put aside their differences to make her happy. Of course, they had gone and played with each other also, so they might just entertain each other at times. Tori smiled, and looked to the clock. It was about thirty minutes before the alarm would alert them of their impending day, and Tori was content with just staring at the girls.

She ran a free hand through Cat's hair, noting how it had been the first thing to attract Tori to her. Had it not been that, then there was a chance that she may not be in this situation. She may have never felt the heartbreak that she had, or found the love that came because of it. She ran her hand through Jade's darker hair, laughing silently at how someone who posed and tried to keep her away, had eventually broken down and allowed her to get close. And allowed herself to get close to Tori.

"Something funny, Vega?" Jade looked up, not happy that Tori's bouncing chest had caused her head to roll, waking her up. She was definately not a morning person, and this would be something she would have to get used to. Because she knew Cat and Tori were, and they would eventually break her. **"I just hope I can hold on long enough. Maybe if Cat is gone, then I can convince Tori that mornings are for suckers, and that noon is the best time to wake up."** Jade hated any time before noon. Especially when school came every morning. She would walk in with a horribly negative disposition, which would mellow as the day went. And when she finally got home, she would be happy. And now she had the girl of her dreams to help keep her that way. And school was ending soon, so she would be able to corrupt Tori.

"No, just thinking."

"About?"

"Us. Me and Cat. You and Cat. You and I. How all this started, and where and how we got here. You know. Would you have ever guessed, you'd be in bed with your bestie and your biggest frenemy?"

"One, don't use the word bestie. Two, we're not enemies anymore. You're my girlfriend, and I'd like to keep it that way." **"Without Cat around. C'mon, Beck, distract the little redhead long enough so I can take Tori away."** "Three, no, I didn't. I always liked Cat, but she's been like a sister to me. It was only recently that I realized, that just like you, I wanted more from her." **"Vega, please. Send her away. I'm the girl for you."**

Tori smiled, leaning down and kissing Jade. She heard a whimper behind her, and she instantly turned around. Cat was looking up at her, pouting and wondering where her good morning kiss was. After a kiss to satiate the girl, Tori got up, walking toward the bathroom. There was no light, so neither of her bedmates got a free show. Tori intentionally waited until the bathroom door was shut before turning the light on. She turned the shower on, getting under the cold water and allowing her lust to be washed away. She had a project for school to finish, and she didn't need to be "sick". She heard Cat and Jade in the other room, their moans making their ways to Tori's ears.

Cat had her hand between Jade's legs, slowly rubbing the mound and watching Jade's eyes as they were rolling. Her breath was hitching also, and Cat was happy that she could make Jade feel that way. She made Tori feel like that plenty of times, but the one time she and Jade had shared a bed, there was more anger driving them than passion. So this was their first non agressive contact, and Jade was soaking it in. And in response, she was lightly grazing the redheads breasts, rolling her nipples between her thumbs and indexes. Tori was trying her best to get through her shower, but it was all too much. She knew the girls were intentionally messing with her, trying to make her cave and call them into the shower. And eventually, she did.

xxxxx

Cat and Tori walked in together, and waited for Jade to follow. Beck and André, hand in hand, greeted them and smiled. After a short kiss, the boys finally asked.

"So, ladies, uhh..."

"We're kinda all together, you know."

"Really?" Beck was eyeing Jade. He knew the goth wanted Tori to herself. She had practically begged him to take Cat away. Knowing it would cause heartbreak, but knowing Tori deserved to hear the truth, he settled on telling Tori before the day was out.

"Yeah. After, everything that happened, I called my friend Jessie, remember?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, well, just like them, I kinda let my anger drive me, and just fucked her to try and get my thoughts off of them." The boys nodded. They knew that Cat and Jade had pulled the same stunt, so it was a no harm no foul, or maybe an eye for an eye type of situaiton. All was forgiven. "Anyway, after we we're, well, done, I kinda said Jade's name." **"HAH, that proves that she wants me, and only me." **"And when Jessie called me out on it, I tried correcting myself. But I called her Cat." **"Or, well, maybe not."**

"Tori, we need to talk." Beck looked to Jade, who was glaring him down. She knew what was about to happen. He wasn't just about to throw her under a bus. No, he was about to drive the damn thing on top of her, and then back up and go forward a few times, making sure to crush her. Beck was unfazed by his ex's glares. He cleared his throat. He grabbed Tori's arm, and started leading her to the Blackbox Theatre. Jade tried to intervene, but Beck was too strong. Soon, Tori was gone, and Jade went to get her special scissors. Beck was soon to be a dead man, if he did this. Jade tried to catch the Canadian before he spilled the beans, but before she could, he was no where in sight and there was a heartbroken, puffy eyed latina looking at her.

"Jade, tell me it isn't true."

Jade knew what she was asking, but decided to play dumb. She gave a inquisitive look to Tori, who only got more upset and amplified her voice.

"TELL ME. Did you, or did you not, ask Beck to go out with Cat, so you could have me to yourself?"

The goth broke down. She didn't usually shed tears, but knowing the fate in front of her, she couldn't help herself. She nodded her head, and Tori broke down. Cat walked in stupified, after Beck told her that she was needed. Not understanding why both her girlfriends were crying, Cat rushed first to Tori, wiping the tears and kissing her forehead, then started to walk to Jade. Tori grabbed her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Cat, don't. I think you should know something." Jade looked up. She was doomed, and she knew it. She was about to not only lose both girlfriends, but her "besties", as Tori called them. Cat looked at her, confused and unaware of the freight train that was about to hit her. "It seems little Jadey here was planning on trying and keeping me all for herself."

"Wh- what?" Cat was still confused. She didn't know to be angry at the goth.

"She wanted Beck to steal you away, so she could have me." Cat's mind started putting two and two together, and she soon looked at the goth angrily.

"Why? I thought you liked me? You promised you'd help ME get her back, not you. You're a fucking bitch, Jade." The redhead placed her hands over her mouth, her anger and language surprising her. She didn't often get that way, or talk that way, unless she were in the bedroom.

"Cat, Tori, I-"

"No, Jade. Shut up. As far as I'm concerned, we're done. I don't know about Cat, but from here on out, you and I are not friends anymore, and we never will be." Tori felt her inner self breaking, knowing that she was breaking a heart, just like she had never wanted to. But Jade had gone and forced her hand. So once she was being forced to, it became quite clear for her. "I can't be with someone who would intentionally hurt someone, just for their own personal gain. Goodbye, Jade. C'mon, Cat. I'm sick, and I need someone to take care of me, please?" **"To hell with the fucking project, I'm about to fuck the hell out of Cat. And I'm pretty sure she won't mind."**

Cat smirked at the goth, and waited patiently until the latina was actually able to leave the room. Once cleared of the walls, Tori found Beck. She thanked him for the info, and kissed his cheek. She wanted him to pick up her assignments from her classes, and he agreed, saying he'd bring them by around seven or so. Tori smiled, and walked away, hand in hand with Cat. Beck walked back into the Blackbox.

"You know you had that coming, right?" Jade looked at him, glaring at him and trying to intimidate the boy into fixing everything. But for once in her life, Jade was too vulnerable to focus, and Beck just laughed in her face. Jade broke down crying, knowing that Tori and Beck were right. She didn't deserve the latina, not after what she had tried to do. And Beck was right to rub it in. Jade knew, right then and there, that she was about to go through the lonliest part of her life, as all her friends would side with Cat and Tori, and she would be left without anyone to shield her from the pain and anguish. So, not thinking straight and with a heavy heart, she grabbed her scissors from her waistband, sliding them hard across her wrists. The pain was a welcomed difference to what she felt, and soon, it was the only thing she felt. And then, she didn't feel anymore.

xxxxx

Tori and Cat were too engrossed with each other to know what had happened. Tori was between the redhead's legs, licking her and prodding her with a few fingers. And everytime Cat would cry out, the latina would only quicken her pace that much more, and add a bit more pressure. She eventually stopped tasting Cat, and moved their lips back together. Cat's body finally gave out on her, and the girls could feel the quaking of the bed. After a few moments of staring lovingly in her girlfriend's eyes, Tori finally kissed her one last time before speaking.

"Caterina, I love you."

"I love you too-" Tori placed her hand in front of the girl. "Oops, sorry. Continue."

"I love you. Thank you, for everything. The freedom to make my choice, and waiting for me to do so. I can't imagine my life any other way. Remember when I told you I'd be happy with you, and all you would have to do is ask me to stay, and I'd stay forever?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I kinda wanna ask you." Tori reached into her purse, grabbing the small satin box and looking Cat's nude body up and down. She finally settled on the girl's eyes, and moved herself off the bed, and onto one knee. "Caterina Valentine, will you marry me?" It took Cat a few moments to understand exactly what had happened, and that she should actually respond. But once her brain pieced it all together, the girl squealed and shook her head. Tori slid the ring on her finger, and Cat stared adoringly at it. It was perfect for her, just like Tori. And just like the latina, it would become a part of who she was, and who she wanted to be.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you had this ring?"

"Only about seven months. I got it the morning after we made love the first time." Cat blushed. She remembered all too well, the night she and Tori had spent, laying in each other's arms and just telling each other their love for each other would never fail. And now, Cat could understand that the statement held a large amount of truth.

"Oh, okay. Because, I kinda got this one-" Cat reached into her bedside table, bringing a small red box out. "- when Jade promised to help me get you back. I knew right then that if I got you back, that I'd never lose you again. Tori, I've already said yes, so this is kinda a formality." Cat got on one knee, staring into Tori's eyes and watching the tears forming. "But, will you marry me?" Tori cried out, her love getting the better of her.

Once the girls were finally done with their sobbing and happy kisses, they put their clothes back on and went downstairs. They didn't know it, but Cat's mother had returned home shortly ago. Thankfully, the sex was done, so she hadn't heard anything too embarassing. But she looked at her daughter, and her girlfriend, and knew there was no way they knew.

"Hello, Tori."

"Hey, Mrs. Valentine." The older woman looked down, seeing the rings on the girls' hands. She smiled lightly, not sure how she could wreck what would be a memorable day for them.

"Girls, sit down, please." The girls thought they were about to get a scolding about being gay, in love, blah blah. They didn't care. Love is love, and has no labels. But when the woman began to cry, and moving her eyes nervously between them, the girls knew that something was wrong. Tori finally realized that the woman was too shellshocked to talk without being prompted to, so she finally spoke up.

"Tori, Cat. I don't know how to tell you this." The girls looked to each other. A conversation that began like that never had good things come from it. "Umm... Jade... she, uh-"

"Stop there. I don't care what happened to her."

"Ditto." The woman looked shocked at the girls who just the day before had been in love with the girl. But she could also see it written on their faces that what they said wasn't the whole truth. They were pleading with their eyes, needing to know.

"Jade tried to commit suicide earlier. There was a pair of bloody scissors beside her body, and cuts on her wrists. But the doctors kept her alive, and she will pull through. I don't know what happened between any of you, and I guess it's none of my business. But I think Jade needs you."

"She tried to force Cat into dating a gay boy so she could have all to herself. So whatever happens to her, she deserves it, and she can face it by herself." Tori's inner struggle was getting easier with every time she said anything along those lines about the goth. She had dug her grave, and was trying to lay in it. So who was Tori, or Cat, to stop her?

The older woman looked between the girls, knowing that they really didn't care. Their hearts were iced over when it pertained to the goth, and neither wanted them to thaw out. Had it not been for her, then they wouldn't have lost any time together, and they would be happier than ever. The goth had tried to seperate them, and insert herself in one of their places.

"Cat, I know you may feel badly toward Jade. But she's your best friend."

"Was, mom. She tried to hurt us, she tried to take Tori away from me. And I was stupid enough to let Tori go. But then Jade promised to help me get her back, but she was only planning on pushing me away even more. She never cared about me, and now, I don't care about her. She can rot for all I care." The woman looked to each girl, whose eyes were dangerous with anger, but also soft with love. And it didn't take her long to understand where the love was coming from. She saw the rings, and smiled.

"Are those what I think they are?"

"Yes ma'am. Cat and I are engaged!" Tori was jumping for joy again, and Cat knew that she was the cause. And she intended on things staying that way. Cat kissed Tori, and her mother looked away for a moment before having to clear her throat, afraid of watching two teenagers making out in front of her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Tori hugged the older woman, and Cat was soon to follow.

"Seriously, thank you. For understanding."

"Cat, Tori. You are my daughter, and daughter to be. I'm always here, if you need anything. Promise." The woman finally left them alone, and Tori turned back to Cat.

"So, Cat. Question."

"Answer!"

Tori sighed. She knew that that was Cat's typical type of response, but she still would never get used to it. Cat enjoyed being a smart ass some times, because it would mess with Tori's head. And when Tori's head got messed with, it would allow Cat to have some fun. She moved her hands to Tori's chest, who almost forgot the question she wanted to ask. She thankfully stopped the girl from molesting her, and looked her in the eyes.

"You still wanna star on Broadway? Cause this school, town, everything, other than you, hold bad memories for me. I need a fresh start." Cat looked at her, smiling and agreeing. After one final kiss, the girls went to tell their friends, and Tori's family, about their recent engagement, and their plans for New York. And not once, did either of them worry about Jade.

**As I said, just an alternate, Cori based, chapter. This was for anyone, like me, that actually wanted to see Cori as the final pairing. Now don't get me wrong, I love Jade. But Cat/Ariana just has an effect on me. And I can't help but fall under a spell. So, here it goes.**

**If you read this, and enjoyed it, please review this. And don't try and comapare it to the Jori ending, please. Thanks, it's been great! Thanks again!**


End file.
